kitsune shinobi
by wind-element14
Summary: naruto is beaten in an ally at the age of five he meets the kyubbi and it offers to make naruto the strongest shinobi that ever lived but what does that entail and whats this about a doujutsu find out naruhina super strong smart naruto sakura bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first time write a fanfic so try to bear with me also I don't own any of the characters of naruto except ones that I make up same goes for jutsu. So read and don't forget to review so I can better the story. Enjoy.**

Our story begins one warm October night in Konoha. Unfortunately for one boy that night happened to be October, 10, the night the village celebrated the defeat of the Kyubbi by the fourth hokage. What all the younger generations don't know is that the kyubbi wasn't defeated and killed; it was sealed into a young boy by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. And so we join our young jinchuuriki on his evening. "Come back here demon, I'll kill you for the family you murdered" shouts of the same thing was being shouted by a mob chasing an orange and yellow blur. That blur happened to be Uzumaki Naruto, as he ran as fast as his six year old legs would take him only barely staying ahead of the crowd. Naruto was crying and it felt like his lungs were on fire. Yet he continued to run because he had learned after numerous times that if the crowd caught him he was in for a world of pain. But luck wasn't with him that night because as he rounded a corner into an all he realized that it was a dead end. He turned around trying to find a way out but the mob had already got in front of his only way out, the way he came. "We've got you now you demon" someone in the crowd shouted as they closed in on him. The ninja in the crowd started to throw kunai knives at the young boy. Naruto screamed in pain as the knives pierced his skin. As the ninja dropped back and the villagers took turns stabbing the boy with all types of weapons they could find and burning him with torches.

Eventually they ran out of things to do to the poor boy, so they started to leave when they felt an evil feeling in the air that was easily taking their breath away. The crowd turned towards naruto and saw blood red chakra seeping out of the boy. He stood up all of his wounds healed and faced the crowd with crimson eyes with slits for the pupil. Without saying a word he seemed to shimmer out of existence for a second then reappearing. He seemed to have done nothing but then everyone's throat split open consecutively and blood sprayed all across the alley and there was a river of blood running out into the street. With that done everything went black for naruto. After naruto had passed out an anbu in a weasel mask appeared in the alley and he was breathing hard and cursing the fact that he didn't get here sooner. The anbu walked over to naruto and picked him up and brought him outside the alley. After the anbu gently set naruto down he turned to the blood bath inside the ally with some handsigns he brought out a bottle of water and it took the shape of a dragon. The water dragon went roaring into the ally way washing away all of the blood in the alley. After he did that he made a few more handsigns and shot a giant fire ball into the ally effectively disposing of all evidence that anything happened inside that alley tonight. After he did that the anbu turned back to the child lying on the ground where the anbu left him. The masked person went over to naruto, picked him up, and jumped up to the roofs where he jumped from roof top to roof top towards the hospital.

**Naruto's Mindscape **

Naruto woke up to the sound of dripping water .he sat up and looked around; somehow he ended up in a sewer. He looked up and saw a network of blue pipes running in all different directions he got up and started to walk towards the only light source. After walking for what seemed for hours he came upon a gigantic room with bars running from the floor all the way up to the ceiling. Naruto walked up to the bars and looked at the seal that seemed to be the only thing that kept the bars closed. He was so fascinated with the intricacy of the seal that he didn't even notice the crimson eyes with slits for pupils looking at him from above and inside the bars. Naruto heard something breathing and looked up just in time to see a giant red paw come flying out from between the bars. Naruto jumped back and tripped and rolled until he came to a stop a few feet a ways from the paw.

"Hey what was that for you jerk?" naruto heard a deep chuckle that sounded full of malice as well as amusement.

"**That was to test your reaction time kit" why did I give u a boo-boo** the voice said with a mixture of sarcasm and amusement at the boy in front of him.

"N-n-no" naruto managed to stutter out under the extreme killer intent that Kyubbi was focusing at him. But he managed to strike up enough courage to ask "who are you sir".

"**I'm glad you asked kit, and to answer your question I am the great kyubbi no Kitsune."**

Naruto looked horrified. It all made sense now the cold stares, the beatings, parents telling their children not to be around him. Naruto started to tear up. He looked at the giant fox in front of him "so you're the reason everyone hates me and beats me constantly because I'm a demon."

"**NO!" the kyubbi roared its voice booming in the enclosed space "you are not the demon if anyone's **an evil demon it's the villagers that beat a child not even us demons are cruel to our children. Kyubbi's voice was thick with killing intent as he said that.

The sheer killer intent kyubbi was letting loose knocked naruto on his ass. Naruto looked up eyes wide with fear from the gigantic fox. After a few minutes kyubbi calmed down enough to talk without putting out killing intent.

"**I'm sorry kit it just pisses me off that those ignorant villagers would beat a child for something he had no control over in the first place. This also brings me to the reason I brought you here, how would you like to be stronger than the fourth hokage who sealed me and how would you like to have your own doujutsu"**

Naruto was wary of the fox, why would it want to him a mortal. These thoughts raced in Naruto's head until he finally decided to just ask what was on his mind. "Excuse me kyubbi but why do you want to help me, a mortal, out in life?"

"**I'm glad you asked that kit, because my reasons are very simple. You see the way the seal that the fourth hokage used to seal me into you is that if you die then I die. Also I've seen you life since you were very young, and I've seen the hardship you've been and to say the least you've earned my respect kit for going through all of that and not going crazy. So do you want to be the strongest shinobi ever and your own doujutsu or do you want to keep living as you are?"**

Naruto thought about it for awhile but he still had some questions for the fox. "**What** doujutsu are you going to give me and how are you going to make me the strongest shinobi ever?"

**the kyubbi chuckled his amusement was of course the kid in front of him that everyone called stupid proving the wrong. "I will be giving you the sharingan because I was the one to create that doujutsu I can alter your DNA to where you have it but you'll have to awaken it and train with someone that has a sharingan already. I suggest the anbu that is with you in the hospital room with you because he seems too genuinely care about you kit. And as for how I will make you the strongest shinobi ever is I will train you one to control my chakra and I will teach you ninjutsu, taijutsu, and some genjutsu ,fuiinjutsu, and last but not least I will fuse myself with you to make you into a hanyo or half demon and train you in the demonic arts."**

Naruto seriously thought about it and came to a decision. "Ok kyubbi you got yourself a deal."

"**ok then kit heres what you will do when you wake up ask the man in the mask if he could train you in the ways of the sharingan, and tell the old man that after a year of training with the masked man you want to be able to leave the village for five year. And don't tell him where you're going."**

"Ummm kyubbi where are we going to train for five years that we need to leave the village for five years and what is fuiinjutsu?"

"**we are going to go to maki or hell to train and get you all set up with what you need and that way I can teach you the demonic arts without worrying about someone finding us, and fuiinjutsu is the art of seals since you seemed so fascinated by the one on my cage."**

"Ok that all seems fine so is there anything else you need cause I would like to wake up now?"

"**No kit I will be around if you ever need help with something or you need to talk to someone."**

And with that kyubbi threw naruto out of his mindscape.

**Outside in the hospital**

Naruto slowly started to open his eyes and take in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the anbu kyubbi said he should ask to train him. 'So this is the uchia kyubbi wants me to train with in the ways of the sharingan. The anbu looked up as he noticed naruto was awake "naruto are you alright I'm sorry I wasn't in time to stop the attack" the anbu managed to choke out signifying that he had been crying. "It's quite alright uchia-sama I know you didn't mean any harm by it; it was just a simple mistake." "Thank you naruto, but if I mayask how you did know I was an uchia" the anbu asked. Naruto smiled at him and said "you'll find out when the hokage gets here." And as soon as the words left his mouth naruto saw the hokage walk through the door. "Hello naruto I see you woke up" stated the sandamie hokage. "Hey oji-san and yep I just woke up and was talking to uchia-sama here about my evening" naruto stated brightly. At the mention of the attack the sandamie hokage looked down ashamed. "I'm so sorry naruto I'm sorry I couldn't be there" the hokage stated somberly. "Like I told uchia – Sama here there is no need to be sorry. In fact I'm glad it happened because of it I got to meet my tenant and had a nice long conversation with him" naruto said dead serious while looking at the sandamie. "What do u mean your tenant naruto" the sandamie asked nervously hopingbeyond hope that naruto hadn't meant what he thought the boy meant. "I mean the giant nine tailed fox that'ssealedinside of me" naruto was looking at the sandamie expectantly. The old man sighed "I'm sorry I didn't tell you naruto I was just trying to protect you but I failed miserably." "Its ok oji-san I just wish you had told me sooner" naruto got out of his bed and gave the aging man a hug. He stepped back after a moment and looked at the old man "ojji-san there's more to the story than that but I'm going to need to ask youto get rid of all the anbu in the room except uchia-sama here." The old man was confused at the request but he motioned for the hidden anbu to leave none the less. Four shadows detached themselves from the wall and leapt out the open window. After they had gone naruto closed the window and turned to the sandamie." Oji-san do you mind putting up a sound barrier?" now the hokage was really confused but again he went through some hand seals and pressed his hand to the wall. Chakra covered the walls in blue beforedisappearing into the walls. With that done he turned to naruto and said "alright naruto what's so important that you needed all that protection?"

Naruto looked him dead in the eye and stated: kyubbi have me the sharingan." Needless to say everyone but him had their mouths hanging open. The masked anbu was the first to recover. He looked at the hokage "hokage-sama may I take off my mask" the anbu asked. The sandamie could only nod after hearing naruto. The anbu reached up and unhooked his mask taking it off to reveal itatchi uchia. Itatchi looked at naruto and asked "naruto how did the kyubbi give you the sharingan?" "He was the one that originally the one that created the sharingan by mutating the eyes of madara uchia when he broke the caged bird seal on his forehead. So to help me get stronger not only is he going to train me for five years after this first year which brings me to two questions. One itatchi will you train me and help me awaken the sharingan and mastering it, and two oji-san I want to ask if after my year with itatchi if he wants to train me if I could leave the village for five years?" naruto asked. Itatchi was the first to respond "of course I will train you naruto I would be happy to help you awaken your sharingan and mastering it." Not long after that the sandamie looked at naruto for a few minutes in thought before responding "I can agree with that but only if you join anbu after you awaken your sharingan because if you are in anbu the civilian council will have no say in what you do. Do you agree with this?" naruto took a few minutes to think "I think I could do that oji-san but only after I awaken my sharingan and have two tomes in each eye." "Okay then I'll leave you to your rest because itatchi will be starting your training tomorrow early, isn't that right itatchi?" itatchi only nodded. The sandamie gave naruto a hug before they both left naruto to go to sleep so he could get started on his training early tomorrow.

**So naruto has gained the sharingan from kyubbi and is going to be taught by itatchi the one considered to be the strongest uchiha since madara is going to teach naruto how to use the sharingan once they activate it. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own naruto or any of the characters or jutsu except ones I create**

Naruto woke in the hospital to see a note on the table next to the bed. He looked at it and it was from itatchi and it was the location they would be training in for the next year. Naruto got up and got dressed in his usual orange jumpsuit and headed out of the hospital and startedto run towards the locationthat was mentioned in the note which he burned with a small katon jutsu he learned from the sandamie. He ran through the streets and he didn't even have to duck in and out of alleys to avoid getting beat by the villagers. It didn't take that long to get out to the clearing that itatchi should be in. He looked around but no one was there but it didn't take long for something to happen. As naruto stood there waiting he heard a slight whistling sound behind him. It took him a second to realize what it was and that second cost him. As he jumped to the side he felt a white hot flash of pain on his right arm. He looked down and the sleeve was cut and he was bleeding heavily. Itatchi appeared in front of him and came over to give him a hand in getting up. By the time naruto got up and dusted himself on the cut on his arm was completely healed. "Naruto today begins the beginning of your training for the next year. We will only work on taijutsu and ninjutsu until I deem you ready to awaken your sharingan. After you have awakened your sharingan you will begin to study genjutsu with me. Do you understand?" "Hai" naruto replied. "Itatchi seemed satisfied with that "okay then come here." Naruto did as itatchi said and moved to stand in front of itatchi. "Good now take off your shirt and shoes." naruto did as he was told once again. Itatchi pulled out a bottle of ink and a brush from his pouch on his left leg. Itatchi started to draw an intricate pattern of seals on Naruto's wrist, chest, and ankles. Once again like with the seal on the Kyubbi's cage these seals fascinated him. Yet he stayed silent for the time being. When itatchi finished he put the cork back n the bottle and put it and the brush back inside the pouch on his leg. Itatchi stepped back from naruto" okay now pump about 1/8 th of your chakra into the seals" itatchi instructed him. Naruto doing what he was told pumped the necessary chakra into the seals and promptly fell over due to the gravity on his body increasing two folds. "What the hell itatchi-sensei" naruto shouted as he strained to stand up. These are weight seals, however much chakra you put into them they become that many times gravity." "For instance right now you are at two times gravity. Do you understand "itatchi asked him? "Hai sensei." "ok then I want you to start running around the clearing until I say so, also you will be dodging kunai, shuriken, and jutsu that I will be throwing at you so get moving." itatchi said with an evil glint in his eye.

**One Hour later **

Naruto collapsed on the ground his chest heaving from lack of air. Steam was coming off him in waves as all the cuts, bruises, and torn muscles from training were being healed by the kyubbi. Itatchi looked at him fondly in one of his rare shows of affection "you did goo naruto, you lasted a lot longer than I thought you would." "Thank you itatchi-sensei." Naruto said between gasps of air. With that said he passed out from sheer chakra drainage from the running and dodging jutsu that itatchi threw at him. With the sky darkening into night itatchi decided to take naruto home for the night. He grabbed naruto and disappeared in a swirl of leaves he got to the door of Naruto's apartment to find it unlocked. Itatchi opened the door and started to head towards the bedroom. He laid naruto in his bed fully clothed and covered him up. Itatchi headed back towards the door. As he left he looked back and smiled 'this is going to be an interesting year with naruto around' itatchi thought as he walked out of the door locking it behind him. Once he was outside he disappeared back to his home for the night. The next day naruto woke up and groggily went about his morning routine. He got in the shower and quickly got out due to the freezing temperature of the water due to the fact that his land lord is a fat lazy man that would spend his precious money to help the 'demon' live comfortably. Naruto quickly left to go to the clearing to meet itatchi for his second day of training. He waited there for a couple minutes at the clearing before he heard a familiar whistling sound behind him. Without thinking this time he dodged to the side, shot his left hand out and grabbed the kunai from out of the air. He spun the throwing knife around to hold it in a reverse position. Having spun an entire 180 he looked up to see itatchi standing there same as yesterday. "Your reflexes are getting better and your learning to think faster" itatchi said in his cold emotionless voice. "Naruto looked at him before smiling his vulpine smile "thank you itatchi-sensei. Ok naruto from now on we won't be talking we are going to be having a taijutsu only spar got it?" itatchi said. "Yep let do this." Naruto got into a street brawlers stance while itatchi got in the interceptors stance of the uchiha clan. And with that the both dashed at each other with itatchi limiting him to be only slightly faster than naruto. With a clash of metal the met in the middle of the clearing and started trading blows with both fist and kunai. Naruto threw a right hook towards itatchi's face only for itatchi to duck under him and aim a fist toward Naruto's stomach knocking him off his feet and rolling back a few feet. Naruto jumped back to his feet and dashed back towards itatchi and they began trading blows again until once again itatchi knocked naruto on his ass once again naruto was exhausted. But he got to his feet once again to dash at itatchi but itatchi held out his hand to stop naruto. Naruto just stood there looking dumb for a few seconds before he got that the fight was over and stood back to attention. Itatchi walked over to him "good job naruto you did far better than I expected you to do" itatchi complimented him. "Thank you itatchi-sensei" naruto replied. Ok naruto now you going to do exercises to build your muscle mass and to improve you endurance so get moving" itatchi told him. Itatchi ended up having naruto do 100 sit ups, 100 pushups, 100 crunches and so on. And after that he had naruto run around the clearing at 3 times gravity for an hour. At the end of the hour naruto collapsed due to exhaustion. And itatchi repeated his actions of last night by taking naruto home once again unconscious.

**9 months later**

Naruto was up at the crack of dawn just like every other day for the past nine months due to the rigorous itatchi was putting him through. Naruto got out of the shower feeling refreshed, awake, and relaxed. He had finally learned to fix the water heat for the apartment ever since the landlord suddenly disappeared one day. He was towel drying his unruly blonde locks that had grown down to mid way down his back and was put up in a ponytail when he saw his reflection in the mirror. 'I look so different from how I looked when I started training with itatchi-sensei" he thought looking at his reflection. Naruto had lost all the baby fat on his face stomach and chest leaving chiseled and hardened features behind. He wasn't overly muscular and had more of an athletic build. After reminiscing for awhile naruto went to his bedroom where he started getting dressed he now had an entirely different wardrobe now since itatchi had bought him some actually ninja clothes instead of the old kill me orange jumpsuits that he used to wear, which itatchi had a bonfire with. He pulled on a blood red muscle shirt and black anbu style pants with red stripes on the side. He taped the ankles to prevent movement that would get in his way. He put on shinobi sandals and put on his anbu mask. He went back to the bathroom and looked at himself one more time. He posed an imposing image in his wardrobe with the snarling Kitsune features of his mask and the anbu tattoo on his left arm. Naruto grabbed his ninja-to on the way out the door. He had his usual gear for another mission that he was finally getting used to the difficulty of the missions. He had two kunai holsters on each leg and a shuriken pouch the back of his belt right next to his medical pouch and his other ninja gear pouch. He jumped across the rooftops to go meet itatchi once again in the clearing to either get a mission or train. When he got there he saw itatchi waiting for him so he walked up to the man with his usual grin even though he knew itatchi couldn't see it through his mask. "What's wrong itatchi-sensei no traps or nothing for me to maneuver through?" naruto asked in his cheerful voice. Itatchi sighed "no naruto not today today's special today's the day you will awaken your sharingan." "Then why do you look so glum itatchi-sensei" naruto asked confusion heavy in his voice. Itatchi sighed again "because naruto even with the normal life death situations a all the S rank missions we've been taking the past three months your sharingan hasn't awakened which means you're going to have to be very near death to awaken it. This also means that I'm going to have to go all out on you and I don't want to have to hurt you naruto I've come to care for you." Naruto was shocked before his features hardened. "Where the itatchi-sensei I know. The one I know would never back down he would always get the job done, so why are you backing down now of all time? Come on itatchi-sensei just do it the sooner you get it the better." Naruto yelled at him with all he had." Fine if you won't do anything ill start this battle. "Naruto said before unsheathing his ninja-to and charging itatchi. Itatchi activated his sharingan and charged at naruto with his ninja-to unsheathed to. With a sound of clashing metal the Katon Karyuu Endan met in the middle of the clearing and started an intense kenjutsu battle with narrow misses before itatchi scored a hit on Naruto's chest but naruto kept it going. They jumped apart and sheathed their weapons and started a complicated series of hand seals. Itatchi finished his first. **"Katon Karyuu Endan"** Itatchi inhaled deeply and blew out a fireball that took on the form of a dragon as it roared towards naruto who had finished his seals "**Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu" **naruto pulled water from the air just like the Nidaime and sent it roaring in the form of a dragon towards itatchi's fire dragon. The two attacks collided and produced a cloud of steam as the two powerful jutsu clashed together. Naruto started another set of seal "**Fuuton****Daitoppa" **naruto concentrated his wind chakra to his hand and shot a concentrated blast of wind towards the steam dispearsing it from the clearing. Naruto saw itatchi standing across the clearing from him not even looking winded while naruto was breathing hard from his water dragon and pulling the water from the air, something he's never had to do before. Naruto dragged up as much chakra as he could and dashed at itatchi again. They both clashed in the middle of the clearing and engaged in another kenjutsu battle when the jumped away itatchi sped through handseals faster than the eye could see "**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" ** Itatchi inhaled deeply pouring a ton of chakra into his jutsu and he blew out a giant fire ball stretching 155 feet in width. The fire ball roared towards naruto getting closer by the second with naruto being able to do nothing. All of the sudden his eyes started to itch and everything slowed to a crawl. Naruto brought up his arms and started to channel Kyubbi's chakra unconsciously in to his ninja-to. The blade started to grow flames down the length of the blade. When the fire was white hot naruto slashed at the air. Midway into the swing the fire leapt from his blade into a fiery arch that flew all the way till it impacted with itatchi's fire ball the two flames clashed and fought for dominance before Naruto's fiery arch sliced through itatchi's fireball continuing on towards itatchi who dodged. While the fireball split into two parts and flew to either side of naruto who itatchi saw had his sharingan blazing with all three tomoe in each eye itatchi landed and walked over to naruto " so naruto I see you finally gained your doujutsu" itatchi said. Naruto looked at him confused about what he was talking about for a second before recognition stuck him. Once he realized what itatchi was talking about he started to bounce up and down excited to have his doujutsu finally. "Yatta I finally got it thank you so much Itatchi-sensei for helping me get it." Naruto yelled while jumping in the air just like he does when he learns a new jutsu or in this case gains a doujutsu. Itatchi smiled another one of his rare smiles which were becoming a lot less rare since he started to train naruto. "Hey naruto how bout we go celebrate with some ichirakus ramen" itatchi said/asked. Naruto's eyes lit up in excitement "alright come on itatchi-sensei lets go." Naruto made to run the entire way but itatchi caught him before he could get too far. "Now naruto there's another jutsu that I want to teach you that I think you'll find it comes in handy" itatchi said. Naruto stared to ounce up and down at the prospect of learning a new jutsu. Itatchi saw his excitement and decide to hurry it up a little. Itatchi made a handsign and disappeared from view in a swirl of leaves. Naruto looked around for him before hearing a familiar whistling sound behind him. He spun around and caught the kunai that was about to pierce his skull. He saw itatchi standing there and smirked showing itatchi his activated sharingan. "good job naruto but don't get over confident just because you have the sharingan, or it will lead to your downfall" itatchi warned him." Don't worry itatchi-sensei I just wanted to test it out that's all now can you show me how to do that jutsu you just did" naruto asked. "Ok naruto just deactivate your sharingan I don't just want you copying jutsu I want you to be able to understand and master jutsu" itatchi told him. Naruto rushed to do what itatchi told him cutting of the chakra flow to his eyes. Itatchi watched as Naruto's eyes returned to their normal electric blue that some people could get lost in the depth of them. After itatchi made sure naruto wasn't going to just copy the jutsu itatchi showed him the hand sign for the jutsu and told him how much chakra to put into it. Naruto did exactly as itatchi said but unlike with itatchi jutsu naruto disappeared in a swirl of flames. Itatchi closed his eyes and tried to sense his apprentice. He finally got it and threw a kunai towards his location and was rewarded with the sound of clashing metal as naruto threw his own kunai to block itatchi's. Naruto jumped out of the tree he was hiding in and approached itatchi. Itatchi smiled at naruto "good job naruto I'm surprised to see you get that so quickly" itatchi told naruto. Naruto smiled his big foxy smile at the compliment. "Now naruto I think we should go get that ramen before it gets to dark" itatchi said looking up at the sky. "Ok let's go and they both did the same handsign and **shunshined** into the night to go to Ichiraku's.

At Ichirakus

Naruto and itatchi both appeared in front of the small ramen store that was one of the few restaurants that would actually serve naruto any decent food without overcharging the hell out of him. Naruto and itatchi both walked up to the counter where naruto leaned over the counter and called out to the people in the back " hey old man you got some hungry customers up here hurry up before we die of starvation." A disgruntled aging man came out of the back ready to cuss out whoever was talking to him like that when he say naruto and his face softened all vicious thoughts gone as he saw his favorite customer. "hey naruto how ya been doing I haven't seen you in a long time I thought I was going to go out of business because you weren't eating here anymore" the aging store owner said while laughing good naturedly at his own joke. "I've been training with my sensei here for awhile that's why I haven't been able to stop by recently" naruto explained while watching the old man cooking his and itatchi's ramen. Naruto's mouth started to water at seeing the ramen being cooked. It wasn't long till teuchi had the ramen on the counter and naruto was eating like he had had a meal in weeks.

30 minutes later

Naruto sat on his favorite stool at the ramen stand feeling like he was going to explode from over eating. Despite that both itatchi and naruto got up and shunshined to Naruto's apartment. Itatchi walked naruto to his door and watched as naruto went inside and locked the door. Itatchi stood there for a few more minutes feeling pride for his student and all the accomplishments he achieved. Itatchi disappeared into the night with thoughts of the future on his mind.

**3 months later **

Naruto woke up feeling like shit after itatchi had given him the night off but forced him to accompany itatchi to the bar where they ended up getting completely hammered. Which is why he felt like shit, had a killer headache, and everything kept spinning. Naruto got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom and after puking in the toilet a couple times he got into the shower and started to wake up a little more. Naruto got out of the shower and went to the kitchen and put on so water to boil so he could have some instant ramen. It was on his way back to his bedroom that he realized what today was. After his realization he started to get more and more excited while he rushed through his room getting his gear on and sealing a ton of extra equipment in a scroll that he put in his shuriken pouch. After that he went back to the kitchen and ate his instant ramen before locking the door and a quick handsign later and naruto **shunshined **from the inside of the apartment.

Naruto appeared outside of the hokage tower and proceeded to walk into the front door and tried to walk up the stair to see the hokage but the secretary threw a fit about the demon trying to attack the hokage. Naruto quickly dealt with the problem by putting her under a sleeping genjutsu. Naruto proceeded to walk up the stairs and knocked on the door. The sandamie called naruto into the office. "Hey jiji-san do you have my permit to leave the village" naruto asked. The aging hokage smiled fondly at the 6 year old boy in front him, one that was already in the anbu ranks and respected and admired through out the anbu for his courage and willingness to put his life on the line for a comrade. Naruto was unflinchingly loyal and near invincible when protecting someone precious to him. " yes naruto I have it right here and I would like to wish you good luck and I want to inform you that you'll be attending the academy when you get back after 5 year and you'll graduate after finishing the next year. Is that ok naruto" the sandamie asked. Naruto thought about it for a bit before answering "hang on jiji-san let me ask kyubbi I haven't talked to him in a while." "Ok naruto tell me what he says" the sandamie tells him. Ok jiji-san" naruto replies. And with that naruto started to meditate and before long he was standing in front of the gate that holds kyubbi captive. "hey kyubbi get out here I need to talk to you" naruto yelled. Naruto heard a large shuffling sound before he saw the large crimson eyes of kyubbi. 

"**What do you want kit I was enjoying my nap? Kyubbi said **

"I wanted to know it'll be six years before ill have to be back for graduation from the academy so should we stick to the original plan of being gone 5 years or bump it up to six years?" naruto asked the demon residing in his stomach

"**Hmmm, that's a good question kit but irrelevant right now just the old man you'll be back in five years and we'll let him know if we're going to be longer than that ok?" kyubbi stated bored with the situation.**

Naruto mentally nodded to kyubbi before refocusing on the outside world where the sandamie was waiting for his answer. "he said we're going to stick to the original plan and let you know if we're going to be later that jiji-san" naruto said. The old man nodded at him before getting up and giving naruto a hug." Take care of yourself naruto and come back stronger." "I will jiji-san." And with that naruto **shunshined **out of the office in a swirl of flames, naruto arrived in front of the gate surprising the two chunnin guards. Naruto walked up and presented his permit to leave on a training trip for five years. The guards looked over it carefully before giving naruto the ok to go. Naruto jumped off into the trees that surrounded the village. Naruto jumped from tree to tree going at least thirty miles away from the village. Due to his intense training with itatchi naruto arrived in under minutes even with 6 times gravity due to the weight seals itatchi placed on him. When naruto arrived in a clearing he stopped and started trying to contact kyubbi.

"**So this is it kit. We're finally at this point in your training you do know that once you return here you will be fifty times stronger than you are now right?" **kyubbi asked him making sure naruto was fully ready for what he was going to put him through.

"You know it furball im not backing down at all not until I am stronger than everyone else so I can protect my village!" naruto exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

"**That loud nature of yours is going to have to be the first to go." **Kyubbi commented sarcastically

"Hey shut up kyubbi-teme lets just get this over with." naruto said with a bit of impatience

"**Ok kit im going to send you the handseals and the info on how to do the transportation jutsu." **

Kyubbi started to pump the info directly into Naruto's brain. Naruto gasped at how much chakra it took to complete the jutsu. It took over half of his humongous reserves. But his hands started to blur through the handseals. He went through all two hundred handseals in a minute flat and started to pump his chakra. When he had pumped enough chakra into it clouds started to gather in the skies. A couple seconds after a large amount of the grey clouds had gathered over him a bolt of black lightning flew from one of the clouds all the way to the ground where it crashed shaking the earth. The bolt off black lighting was stuck into the ground in front of naruto. Naruto crept closer to it and just as he was about to touch it the bolt shook loose from the ground till it was hovering a few inches over the ground. The bolt started to expand until it was a swirling black vortex in front of him.

"Umm kyubbi what do I do now" naruto asked hesitantly

"**You walk through the vortex kit"** kyubbi mocked him like he usually did

Naruto stepped up to the vortex and taking a deep breath he stepped into it.

**Hey you guys I hope you like the second chapter and please review if you did and I hope you all like the cliff hanger. But next time naruto starts his training in hell with kyubbi so read on and see how that goes. By the way it would be really helpful if someone could recommend a good translation site.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back and I've read some of your reviews and thanks for the help and your encouragement continue to review and let me know how you think the chapter was also I will be spacing it out more so all of you can read it better as I got a lot of reviews about that now sit back and enjoy I do not own naruto even If I wish I did**

Naruto stepped out of the and looked around at what would be his home for the next five years or so depending on what Kyubbi decides. He was in a huge desert for miles that he could see and clouds were whirling everywhere. "Kyubbi where are we"

"**Hmmm it seems where are in Shukaku's desert realm."**

"Where do I go from here?"

**"Well the Kitsune realm of the city is about a hundred miles due east from here. It will take a few days to reach but on the way there you'll be hunting any creatures that I say you can and you will sell the pelts in the market before we go to the Kitsune's den." Kyubbi said **

"Ok how long do you think it'll take to get to the city?" Naruto asked as he released his weight seals and started to speed in the direction kyubbi said the city was.

"**Well from what I remember it's on the very edge of the eastern side of the desert bordering on the dragons realm"**

"Ok I'm on my way" naruto said as he pumped chakra into his legs doubling his already impressive speed across the inferno of the desert realm. Naruto had made it about thirty miles into the desert when he saw what looked like a tornado of sand coming at him from the side.

"**Naruto run storms in the desert can rip flesh from your bones!" kyubbi roared at him urging him to get a move on.**

Naruto started to channel some of Kyubbi's yoki into his legs in a desperate attempt to get away from the storm that was coming after him. With the demon chakra running through his legs he barely managed to stay ahead of the dust storm. Naruto knew he had to do something soon or the storm would kill like Kyubbi said. He kept running for a few more before he realized what he had to do. He started to channel a large amount of chakra and ran through handseals faster than the eye could see. **"Doton **Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu" **and with that he disappeared into the ground safe from the sand storm for now. But he now had a new problem, how was he supposed to get out of here. Kyubbi sighed he knew how to get out of here but he had wanted to wait until they were most of the way through the desert to do this but he figured he had no choice since they were trapped under a sand storm even the bijuu avoid when in the desert, well all except Shukaku but that's cause he grew up around them.**

"Naruto give me control for a second and I can get us out of here"** kyubbi instructed to naruto**

"**How will that help at all you big fur ball" Naruto stated with sarcasm not thinking the kyubbi could get them out of the situation. Then again never under estimate a ten thousand year old demon.**

"You baka I grew up here I can just shunshind us to the edge of the desert there by bypassing the storm"** kyubbi stated in a growl annoyed that naruto had called him fur ball.**

"……**.. Oh that's how well that's all you had to say" Naruto said after a minute of trying to think of a comeback but coming up blank.**

"Wow kit even some one as dense as you should never question me an all knowing Kitsune" **kyubbi said trying to strike a regal pose with a genjutsu of sun shining down on him.**

"**Shut up fur ball if you were so all knowing you wouldn't have gotten sealed inside of me" naruto yelled back.**

"….. Touché gaki"

**Naruto slapped himself in the face muttering about stupid foxes. "ok kyubbi I'm giving you control right now" after naruto said that red chakra stared to leak out of him covering him from head to toe. His hair grew wilder and his whisker marks where more defined. But the most noticeable trait that changed about him were his eyes. They were no longer their electric blue that was his normal eyes. His eyes had turned into a crimson color with a slit in the middle of it**

"Ah its good to be in the real world again" **kyubbi said taking it a deep breath. After that moment relishing being in the world again kyubbi started to concentrate his yoki as he made a single hand seal and focusing his yoki into it he and naruto both disappeared in a swirl of white flames.**

**Naruto appeared on the very edge of the desert. The very first thing he noticed was the huge city he was looking upon and huge was defiantly an understatement. The second thing he noticed was that there was a lot more vegetation here surrounding the wall of the huge city it protected from rouge demons. It was beautiful naruto had to admit, the only thing keeping him from being overly hyper like usual was the fact that they hadn't gained any pelts on the way back. Naruto started to walk towards the city when kyubbi stopped him.**

"Kit heres how the city works your suppose to take that portal at the base of the wall right over there" **kyubbi indicated to a spot in the wall that did indeed have a huge vortex that was guarded by two demons of high class to keep rouge demons out.**

"also the city is separated into two parts Lowtown and Down Zone. Low town is for the nobles and common people and clans Down Zone is as you would say the bad neighborhood being where the crime is. That is where you'll find the Kitsune den there once you get there channel some of my yoki to let the Kitsune's in there know that you are my jinchuuriki so that they don't kill you." **Kyubbi stated being absolutely serious for once.**

'**Ok I'm going but you'll have to give me directions to the den cause I have no clue where it is' naruto said to kyubbi. Naruto took off towards the portal moving at a slow pace so that the guards wouldn't be alarmed and attack him. He made it to the entrance within a few minutes where the guards stopped him.**

"**State your business here "one of the guards stated in a bored tone revealing how little action the two get in their line of work.**

"**I'm am headed towards the Kitsune den in Lowtown." Naruto said in a polite voice hoping they would let him go through.**

"**Why are you going to the Kitsune Den you aren't a kitsune at all." The second guard said while they both looked at him suspiciously.**

"Kit channel some of my yoki it should let them know that I'm sealed inside you" **Kyubbi said to naruto. 'Ok' he said back. Naruto started to channel the yoki like Kyubbi said. Once he got enough to cover him from head to toe the guards gasped in shock. **

"**K-K-Ky-Kyubbi-sama we had no idea it was you" the two guards said while bowing. Naruto sighed in relief. **

"**You may proceed just let us switch the portal to go to Lowtown instead of Down Zone." The guards said as he flipped a few switches and the portal change from a rainbow color to a black color streaked with crimson. Naruto hesitantly walked through the portal.**

**The first thing Naruto noticed was the houses looked pretty common if being overly big but he guessed that was because they held clans of demons inside then kind of like in konoha. Naruto got a little sad when he thought of home but he soon got over it when kyubbi started to direct him through the streets filled with merchants and their stalls shouting their goods to the people and demons alike on the street. Naruto had to take alleys and jump over houses most of the time due to the crowded streets. It didn't take him long to find the Kitsune Den. It was a huge house bigger than most he had seen on the way to the very place he was now standing nervously in front of. Taking a deep breath naruto walked through the door and the first thing that happened was that he felt the cold steel of a blade on his neck. Naruto froze seeing as the six tailed Kitsune seemed ready to kill him. **

"**Kit hurry up and channel my yoki again so he doesn't kill you"** Kyubbi said in a panic because he knew this Kitsune and it wouldn't hesitate to kill a human due to demons mistrust in humans. But naruto quickly rushed to call up Kyubbi's chakra as it covered him from head to toe the fox that was holding the blade gasped just like the guards had. And like the guards he bowed to naruto.

"I am so sorry Kyubbi-sama I had no idea it was you, but if I may inquire why do you look like that instead of your regular form?" the curious Kitsune asked.

Naruto chuckled. "it's no problem Kitsune-san I am actually the jinchuuriki of kyubbi" naruto said to the mysterious kitsune "but if I may ask Kitsune-san what is your name?" naruto asked the kitsune in front of him.

"My name is Akihiro sir and may I inquire as to your name?" Akihiro asked curious of the name of his master.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" naruto told the kitsune.

"ok well then may I show to the bar in the front of the house seeing as you came in the back, introduce you to the rest of the clan?" Akihiro asked Naruto as polite as he could.

"Actually Akihiro my journey here took a lot out of me and I would like to rest for my training with Kyu-san tomorrow so would it be ok if you showed me to where I can stay for the duration of my visit here" naruto said being polite and not wanting to be disappointing in the beginning with the people he would have to stay with for the next five years.

"Of course it's right this way" Akihiro started to walk down the hallway and Naruto heard a lot of noise before they turned down a hallway and went up a flight of stair. They turned right at the next intersection and Akihiro stopped in front of a door before he turned to naruto.

"You can stay in here no one is using this room for now." The kitsune told naruto before walking away back towards the front of the house where the bar is. Naruto walked inside of the room. It was spacious and painted white and there was a full sized bed in the far corner of the room going across the far fall under the window. Naruto took of the book bag that contained his clothes and equipment inside a bunch of sealing scrolls. Naruto opened up the bag and took out the two scrolls labeled clothes and took out a kunai knife. After opening the scroll and pricking his thumb he smeared his bleeding thumb across the seal in the middle of the scroll and channeled some chakra into it. There was a big cloud of smoke and a pile of clothes were sitting where the seal used to be. There was hangers going through all his shirts both black and crimson. He started to hang up his clothes before unpacking his equipment. It was all the extra kunai and shuriken he had. It also contained exploding tags, ninja wire, soldier pills due to his harsh training style, and some seals kyubbi had shown him that you could store weapons in them and they had a delayed explosion unsealing the weapons and scattering the in all directions. The last scroll he pulled out was labeled anbu. He repeated his actions to unseal the scroll and sitting there was his anbu armor, his kitsune mask, and his ninja-to. He picked up his masked and rubbed it recalling all the memories he had with this mask. All the times itachi-sensei had drug him to the bar with their team and got him smashed, all of the mission he and itachi had taken and the ones with his team.

'Those were good time I miss them all.' Naruto thought to his self lost in memories

Naruto put his mask on the desk that was opposite his bed and he stored his armor in the closet with his clothes. And he put his ninja-to next to his mask. With that done naruto crawled into bed yawned and drifted off to sleep.

**Another chapter I'm sorry I cut it so short but I really couldn't think f any names for the kitsunes that's why I skipped the introductions for this chapter please send me some names and if you could please tell me how to get the jutsu translated in to their Japanese form that would be most appreciated also I wanted to take a poll on whether I should make sasuke a dick or should he befriend naruto either way he is still going to abandon the leaf but I'm going to leave his personality to the readers. Thank you once again and please review and please help me with names and translations. Thanks and bye till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I'm back for another chapter this one is going to be much longer than the last one. And like I said before I'm sorry for cutting the last chapter so short due to lack of names but I'm going to be covering that in this chapter. Also this is going to be a training chapter so expect Naruto to be gaining a few skills and a few time skips so once again sit back and enjoy and never forget to review it helps me keep going. Also I will be cutting up the paragraphs more often to the request of quite a few of you but on with the story and I don't own any characters or names I will be using in this chapter. One last thing if anyone wants to be my beta reader that would be appreciated as I got a comment that I need one.**

" human speech"

'human thoughts'

**"Kyubbi speech"**

**'Kyubbi thoughts'**

**"Jutsu"**

Naruto woke up groggy from a deep slumber after passing out last night. He looked around him and was jolted awake before remembering where he was and how he got there.

Naruto heard a loud racket going on down stairs but he figured it was just people in the bar. He got up and went to the bathroom to relieve himself before stripping out of his sweaty clothes that he had fallen asleep in.

Naruto turned on the shower and waited a few minutes for the water to turn warm before getting in and taking a quick shower. About five minutes later he was towel dying himself. His hair had grown long hanging half way down his back. After he dried his hair he put in the usual pony tail before getting dressed in a crimson colored shirt and black anbu style pants which he taped at the bottom so it wouldn't impede his movement and flexibility.

He started to strap on his kunai holsters, two on each leg, before strapping on his weapon pouch before putting a length of wire and ten exploding tags in the pouch along with twenty shuriken. And the last piece to get strapped on was his ninja-to.

He figured that would be enough equipment for the day. Naruto opened the door the door and peered into the hallway. Once he saw it was empty he opened the door all the way and stepped out into the hallway. Closing the door behind him Naruto started up the hallway, but at the first turn he stopped. He realized he didn't know the way downstairs. Before he could think much about it Kyubbi pulled him inside his mindscape

**Mindscape**

Naruto found his self standing in the familiar cage room of the kyubbi. It was dank, dirty, and flooded. Naruto made a mental note to ask Kyubbi how to change it later.

"**All you have to do is imagine it as somewhere else to change it" **Kyubbi said startling Naruto.

"How did you know what I was thinking teme." Naruto shouted at the big fox.

"**I live inside your mind how can I not know what you're thinking gaki"** the gigantic fox responded leaving a dumbstruck Naruto. On Naruto's part he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that.

"Yea well whatever do you want a change of scenery or not?" naruto said smugly knowing the fox would jump at the chance for the change.

"**Fine, fine kit you win this time all you have to do is concentrate on what you want the scenery to be like and that's how it will look"** the Kyubbi explained to naruto.

Naruto got the basic picture and started to concentrate till he felt a warm breeze on his arms and the smell of salt water. Opening his eyes he saw every possible types of terrain one could think of. From canyons, deserts, the ocean, and a huge luscious forest filled with animals for the Kyubbi to eat for fun.

"**Thank you kit I have wanted to get out of that nasty sewer since I got put in there. And here I get everything all in one this means a lot to me, and because of that I will teach you one jutsu that will help you throughout your training and has so many potential uses."** Kyubbi thank/told him.

Naruto was bouncing up and down" yay new jutsu" he yelled running back and forth in his mind. He did this for a minute before Kyubbi got fed up with it.

"**Get a hold of yourself kit you were in anbu damnit now start acting like it." **Kyubbi roared at him the with the sheer volume of it nearly making him lose his hearing due to being so close to the giant fox.

Naruto stopped and looked up at the giant fox in front of him. "what do you expect Kyubbi-sensei, you know how excited I get when learning new jutsu. Kyubbi knew the kid had a point so he let it go for now with a few mumbles of roasting insolent kits. Naruto face planted at the childishness of the century old kitsune in the cage.

"Ok are you going to teach me that jutsu or not?" Naruto asked as he was getting impatient with the giant fox.

" **Yea, yea kit I'm going" **and as he said that Kyubbi glowed a crimson red and shrunk in size until he was only a little taller than naruto at a height of 6'5 since naruto had grown a lot during his time with itachi.

When naruto saw the man he was shocked. Standing in front of him was a pale white man with long crimson red hair and nine furry red tails behind him each tip was black. And instead of normal ears Kyubbi's where located on top of his head. But the most noticeable feature about him was his firey red eyes with slits for pupils.

"**Hello kit this is what is called a hanyo form which you will be getting in a few years after you and I have merged. But that is not why you are here. I wanted to show you this jutsu because its very handy for learning multiple subjects at one." ** Kyubbi explained while bringing his hands up to form a cross.

With a cry of **"Shadow Clone jutsu" **there was an exact copy of Kyubbi standing next to the original. Naruto's eyes widened until they were the size of saucers and a little drool slid out his mouth.

"**Kit you ok there" **Kyubbi asked with concern for his young apprentice. Naruto seemed to snap out of it before running in circles

"Wow that was so cool there could be unlimited possibilities for tracking, scouting without getting in harms way, tricking your enemies, and overloading an opponent so they lose.

Kyubbi snickered at the young boy in front of him though he had to admit he was impressed with the amount of uses the kid came up with so quickly.

'**Oh yes I'm going to enjoy the look on his face when I tell what the other use for the technique is.' Kyubbi laughed inside his own head.**

"**Kit settle down there is another key thing about this jutsu that makes it so good for training purposes. Whatever the clone reads or hears or any other form of knowledge the clone attains is transferred back to you letting you do twice the amount of work than you would normally be able to do."**

Naruto was jumping up and down at the possibilities that could come with this jutsu. So with the knowledge of how to do the jutsu he exited his mind.

**Outside world**

Naruto once again found himself facing the maze of hallways except this time he smirked. He brought his hands up into a cross and with the cry of **"Shadow clone jutsu" ** there was a cloud of smoke and when it cleared there were six narutos standing in the hallways.

"ok guy" said the original "each of you take a hallway and when you reach the end disperse yourselves and if you manage to find the door leading to the bar I want you to relay which of you was the one to reach it."

at that all of the shadow clones ran off in a different direction down the hallways. it took all of five minutes before the clone that found the door 'killed' himself and the real Naruto recived the information of where the door was.

running through the halls it took naruto a few minutes to reach the door. right as he was about to open it Akihiro stepped through the door running right into Naruto.

Naruto rubbed his head which was rapidly forming a headache due to running head first into the big kitsune."Oh hey i see that you've awakened would you like to meet everyone?" Akihiro asked helping naruto off his feet. they both turned around and walked into the bar.

"Hey everyone this is the boy i was telling you all about" Akihiro called to the inhabitants of the Foxes Den which Naruto could now see was all kitsunes. everything stopped as soon as Akihiro announced Narutos presence to the rest of the kitsunes.

it was a tense moment until he broke it by smiling his vulpine smile and saying "Hi everyone." The kitsune started to crowd around him everyone of them sniffing Naruto with their enhanced sense of smell. " Yep he smells like Kyubbi-san alright." One of the vixen in the crowd stated and with that everyone started to introduce themselves to him. as each one of the kitsune that passed him he memorized their face and name.

**"Kit dont forget we have training in the back say goodbye to everyone and get going"** Kyubbi told him sending the directions directly to his brain. naruto started to say his goodbyes stating that he had to go train with Kyubbi in the back.

Naruto made his way through the huge bar/house. he turned down numerous hallways before finally arriving at at door which when he stepped through it he say led to aa huge outdoor dojo filled with equiptment.

Naruto was practically radiating joy at the training equiptment Kyubbi had in this place. there where things in here that he would never have been able to get ahold of in Konoha.

**"Kit come in here there's one more thing that needs to be taken care of for us to be able to continue."** Kyubbi said while forcefully dragging naruto into the new and improved mindscape.

**Mindscape**

Naruto was standing next to the sea beside the human form of Kyubbi. "What do you need you old fox?" Naruto asked a little heatedly impatient that kyubbi wasn't letting him train.

**"Kit theres a problem with me training you at the moment" **Kyubbi started out.

"And what would that be" naruto asked genuinely curious of why Kyubbi would have trouble training him.

**"I never said i would have trouble training you i just said that we would have a problem in our current situation." ** Kyubbi said a little annoyed at his apprentice

"You do know thats's completely weird the way you can read my mind" naruto said

**"Your completely missing the point. The point is i can't teach you to your full potential while i'm stuck in your head, so to fix this problem i will be giving you the kitsune summoning contract." **

after Kyubbi said that a huge scroll almost as tall as Naruto appeared next to him. with his nose he pushed the scoll on its side.

**"Now kit i want you to unroll this scroll and sign your name in blood then put all your fingerprints of the hand you wish to summon with under your name." **Kyubbi explained to an awe struck naruto

naruto unrolled the scroll just like Kyubbi told him to, and he saw blank colums all across the scroll he looked at Kyubbi questioningly. Kyubbi sighed **"kit you should be very honored you are the first person ever that has gained enough of my respect for me to let you sign this contract. your father earned my respect but he died before I could even think of letting him sign it. plus he had already signed the summoning scroll of toads."**

Kyubbi informed naruto as he signed his named and pressed all of his fingers on his right hand to his bleeding thumb and pressing them to the scroll under his name. the scrolled glowed red for a second before returning to normal.

Naruto got up and looked at Kyubbi for instructions. **"Ok kit now roll up there scroll and return to the outside and practice the jutsu. I want you to try to summon me on the first try though." **Kyubbi said

"But how do I do that Kyubbi-sensei" naruto asked as he didnt have the slightest clue how the jutsu worked.

**"All you have to do is pump a massive amount of chakra into the jutsu and you should summon me but we'll see if you can actually do it" **Kyubbi said tauntingly knowing that if he got Naruto to set his mind to it then the kit would be able to pull it off through sheer willpower alone.

Sure enough Naruto's eyes hardened " Don't you worry Kyubbi you'll be joining me in a few moments." With that Naruto started to dissappear from his mindscape.

**Real world**

Naruto got up from the ground where he had gone unconcious after Kyubbi had pulled him into his own mindscape.

**"Kit these are the handseals for the jutsu and remember to summon me all you have to do is pump as much chakra into the jutsu as yuo can and you'll need a little bit of my own chakra to pull it off to." ** Kyubbi informed Naruto as he sent the handseals into Narutos head.

"No problem Kyubbi-sensei" Naruto said with a huge smile. naruto reached down deep and felt for Kyubbi's chakra. it didn't take him long to locate it. Kyubbi's chakra felt wild to him, something that he had a hard time gathering for the jutsu but he was soon covered from head to toe in red opened his eyes and took out a kunai knife and slashed at his right hand leaving a lng cut in the palm. he started to do the headseals slowly as he made sure each one was right and he channeled all of Kyubbi's chakra into the jutsu and slammed his hand on the ground "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** there was a puff of smoke and naruto backed up.

**"Hello kit its good to be free" **Kyubbi was standing there in his hanyo form smirking at naruto.

**"i hope your ready for your training kit cause its gona be hell."**

**Konoha six years later**

a figure in a rust red cloak moved up the road to Konoha. the figure had a hood over its face so no one could identify the person.

"Huh it hasn't changed much has it?" the figure asked himself as he finally saw the city looming nearer.

The guards at the gates of the gigantic city were bored as hell there hadn't been a single person through the gate all day. suddenly one of the guards looked up to see a figure in a cloak with its hood up walking down the road to the village.

"Halt" the guard said to the figure as it was about to pass through the gate.

"What's your buisness here stranger?" the guard asked the figure

"Just returning from a long journey" it relplied

"Here are the papers you require and im preety sure they are in order let me know if they are not." the figure said to the guard. the guard looked over the papers and gasped.

"We all thought you had died." the guard said to the figure suprised as hell.

"Well that's a shame i guess i'll have to let gramps know i'm alive and very very well." the figure said

"Well everythings in order here welcome back to konoha." The guard waved the figure through the gates.

the figured walked about ten feet in to the village before a bolt of lightning stuck the ground where the figure was and it was gone.

**Hokage's office**

The Sandaime was doing the bane of all kages, paperwork, and he was praying to Kami for a distraction.

He got his wish with a clap of thunder a figure in a rust red robe with a hood over its face appeared in his office. the Sandaime thinking it was an attack sped through hand seals and lanched a fireball at the figure. just as the fireball was about to hit it, the figure stuck a hand otu of one of the oversized sleeves and knocked the fireball to the side igniting the office with fire.

the figure sped through a complex series of one handed seals, and a jet of water sprouted out of its hand. The figure used it to douse the fire before the figure turned to the stunned Sandaime.

on the Sandaime was stunned that the figure could so effortlessly batted aside his fireball. "Who are you and what is your buissness in Konoha?" the Sandaime asked the figure.

"I'm hurt jiji-san you dont recognize me at all." with that the figure pulled it's hood off and it was none other than naruto smiling his foxy smile.

**Hey everyone im back i'm sorry it took so long to get this out but my computer stopped running microsoft word so i had no way to spell check so if there is some gramatical errors in theis chapter I'm truly sorry but i wontt have word again until this weekend but i think i've waited long enough to post this chapter so review if u like and review if you didnt i can always use critics.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone im back with another chapter I think the last chapter was good structure wise let me know what you think but with the time skip right after naruto summoned Kyubbi and no actual training that's going to be explained in this chapter. So on with another chapter.**

"Human speech"

'Human thought'

**"Kyubbi talking/ Jutsu"**

**'Kyubbi thought'**

Sarutobi was sitting in his office doing the bane of all kages, paperwork. There was a never-ending supply of the damned things. Sarutobi briefly wondered if there was a multiplying jutsu on the stack of paperwork. He quickly shook that thought and continued doing the paperwork, while praying to kami that a distraction would come along.

It seemed as though luck was on his side today as a bolt of thunder rang through his office as a figure in a rust red cloak with the hood up appeared in his office. Sarutobi not used to that type of shunshine thought it was an attack. Speeding through a few short handseals the old hokage launched a fireball at the figure. It was seconds away from hitting the figure when it knocked the fireball to the side.

Speeding through a complex series of one handed seals and a jet of water sprouted from his hand. Sarutobi was stunned, this person effortlessly batted his attack aside. The Sandaime didn't even know it was possible to physically push aside a jutsu. He watched as the figure doused the fire in his office before turning to the Sandaime.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my office?" Sarutobi asked the figure still on edge should the figure attack him.

"I'm hurt jiji-san you don't recognize me?" The figure asked taking its hood off and there stood naruto grinning his big foxy smile at the Sandaime.

The Sandaime stood there shocked naruto had grown his hair was even longer than before. It was nearly as long as Jiraiya's and there were black and red highlights in his hair. All the baby fat was gone from his face leaving it chiseled as strong. The Sandaime thought he had seen a ghost. Naruto looked almost exactly like the Yondaime, except for the whiskers and the highlights.

"Are you ok jiji-san?" Naruto asked with concern on his face. Sarutobi gave a start and looked at naruto again noticing the changes this time.

"Naruto what happened to your hair?" Sarutobi asked the blond.

"That's going to take a lot of explaining to do jiji-san." Naruto said his demeanor changed in an instant. This put Sarutobi on guard never knowing Naruto to be this serious.

"Why is that Naruto?" Sarutobi asked the blond shinobi.

"Why don't we sit down and I'll explain everything." Naruto said gesturing for them to sit down. Sarutobi sat down behind his desk listening intently to Naruto.

"Well it started around the fifth year with Kyubbi training me. He started to train me in demonic arts and with me being human I wasn't able to draw on his yoki so he changed me." Naruto said looking at the hokage carefully to see what his reaction was.

"What do you mean by he changed you." Sarutobi asked figuring the answer but he wanted to confirm it.

Naruto stood up and brought his hands up into the ram seal and started to channel chakra.

"**Kai"** naruto said calmly and he dropped the genjutsu he had on his features.

Sarutobi was shocked standing before him was a different naruto than a second ago.

Naruto had nine blonde tails waving behind him, elongated canines, claws, and his whisker marks were more defined (think kyubbi-naruto).

To say Sarutobi was shocked would be like saying Orochimaru wasn't a gay pedophile. He couldn't believe that naruto had become almost a mini Kyubbi.

"Naruto I am guessing you are now a hanyo are you not?" Sarutobi asked a little suspiciously.

"Yes I am a hanyo now; it was the only way for me to be able to use Kyubbi's yoki with out killing myself or shorting my life span." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Well the best thing we can do now is keep this a secret from everyone and going on as if nothing happened." Sarutobi said looking at naruto with a little sympathy. Should the villagers find out they would try to kill him Sarutobi knew this and prayed to kami that no one would find out for Naruto's sake.

"All that's left to do now is enroll you in the academy and hope for the best right now. You will be put in the graduating class as was agreed on before you left." Sarutobi said trying to finish this business up so he could hopefully finish his paperwork.

"That's fine but will I be able to do anbu missions while I'm in the academy, at least until I get assigned to a team?" Naruto asked the hokage hoping he would say yes.

"I don't know about that Naruto that could compromise your actual skill level and you should try and lay low for the time being." Sarutobi told naruto hoping he wouldn't be disappointed.

Naruto gave his feral grin knowing he still had an ace up his sleeve.

"What if I told you how to defeat your paperwork?" Naruto stated grinning as he saw the Sandaime's eyes widen.

Sarutobi all but leapt over the desk at him.

"How?" was all the hokage said as the temperature dropped a few degrees.

"I'll tell you if you let me do anbu missions only while I'm in the academy." Naruto said knowing he had this deal done already.

"Fine just tell me how to do it." Sarutobi said not caring except for the answer to how o defeat his mortal enemy.

"Ever thought of using shadow clones?" Naruto said his grin only getting wider.

Sarutobi just stood there looking blank for a few minutes before going to his desk, sitting down, and he started banging his head on his desk muttering stupid over and over again.

Naruto just laughed "Hey I'm going to head home what time should I be at the academy in the morning?" Naruto asked getting up.

Sarutobi stopped banging his head for a second "be there at nine" and then he resumed banging his head on his desk.

Naruto just laughed like a maniac and disappeared in a swirl of flames.

Naruto appeared outside his apartment in a swirl of flames, he had left the key to the apartment inside the apartment so he had to pick the lock. Several minutes later he opened the door and walked inside. Flicking on the lights Naruto walked farther into the apartment looking around at the dusty furniture

"Wow five years really does leave a lot of dust." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto formed a handseal and 5 kage bushins popped into existence next to the original.

"Ok guy your job is to clean the apartment, just disperse yourselves when you're done." Naruto told the clones and left for the bedroom. While the clones cleaned the house naruto started to undress and started to unseal all of his clothes and equipment from his storage scrolls he took with him to Maki. Once he had put all of his stuff away he climbed into bed. Turning off the light next to him he let himself drift off to sleep with thoughts about what tomorrow was going to be like.

**Hey everyone heres another chapter coming out a little late and its not that many words but the next chapter will hopefully be longer. I wanted Naruto to go to the academy in this chapter but I'm still planning that so I figured just post this chapter and do the academy scenes in the next chapter. So let me know what you think of the chapter and I still need a site for translations if anyone could help with that. So make sure you review and I'll try to get the next chapter out in the next few days. And I know I haven't mentioned Naruto's sharingan in a while but im not going to be mentioning it until the wave arc just in case you all were wondering. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I'm back and I am ready for some action this is going to be mostly a filler chapter where im going to introduce naruto to hinata and start developing their relationship. This is going to take a while as I don't want their relationship to just happen I want it to develop over time. Also I am going to be doing teams different and make some changes in this chapter but mostly its going to follow the canon. i dont own naruto**

Naruto groggily woke up the next morning. He got up and stumbled to the bathroom and turned on the shower. While waiting for the water to get hot naruto relieved himself.

'_Going to have to up my weights for training with Kyu-sensei'_

Naruto stepped into the shower and washed up. About twenty minutes later he stepped out of the shower and started to towel dry his hair. When he walked out of the bathroom he froze.

'_How the hell did I get back to konoha'_ Naruto thought to himself before the memories from the night before rushed back into his head. Naruto looked at the clock and started to freak out. It was eight forty eight he had twelve minutes to get to the academy on time.

Instead of continuing to dry himself off with the towel he channeled a bunch of chakra and it spun around him, his half demon chakra drying him off due to the heat.

Naruto pulled on a crimson muscle shirt on and put on some black anbu style pants with the bottom of the legs tapped for increased maneuverability. He filled his kunai holsters and put the usual two in each leg, on each leg. And he filled his weapons pouch with twenty shuriken, a length of wire, fifteen exploding tags, five smoke bombs, and some of his multi-dimensional exploding tags (basically he seals weapons in to the tags and sets them like a regular exploding tag and they explode sending the weapons in all directions).

With all of that done naruto disappeared in a swirl of flames in his usual shunshined.

**At the academy**

The class was going about their normal day. The children sat chatting with each other while they waited for their teacher to walk in and start the lessons. And speaking of the teacher he walked into the classroom and after shouting for a few minutes he managed to settle the class down enough to begin teaching. Just as he was about to start on the lesson a huge swirl of flames started to spiral in the space next to his desk. After a few seconds the flames died down leaving a smiling Naruto in it's place.

All of the students were awestruck at what they thought was a display of power. Little did they know that was only a little trick of Naruto's that he learned in Maki while he was there.

Naruto turned to the teacher to see a vein bulging on the teachers head. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"So am I late?" he asked the teacher and everyone in the room face faulted at hearing his question.

"Not by much, but please in the future don't arrive in that fashion again." The teacher said to him

"Now I'm going to guess that your Naruto the new student that hokage-sama said was going to be attending the academy in my class am I right?" the teacher inquired of the young boy.

Naruto's eyes hardened as he looked at the surprised teacher.

"Never guess at anything if you are a ninja because that could very well be the last mistake you ever make." Naruto said a little coldly

The teacher was a little surprised at how cold Naruto got but he knew that Naruto was right so he didn't say anything about it.

"Since your new here will you introduce yourself to the class?" the teacher asked of or blond hero

"Sure" Naruto said as he turned to the class.

"Hi everyone my name is Naruto, most of you have probably never seen me before. This is due to the fact that I have been out of the village for the past six years, but now I'm back and ready to become a shinobi of this village." Naruto said to the class

"Hn I bet you don't even know how to use a kunai right." Said a pale dark haired boy in the corner of the class.

"Yea Saskue-kun your right I bet he can't even throw one straight." A pink haired banshee in front of said emo boy screamed deafening nearly half of the class especially Naruto with his enhanced hearing.

The emo boy just looked at the girl with disdain. Naruto looked the banshee over a noticed that she was just a weak ass fangirl that was probably obsessed with the emo boy in the corner. So to put her somewhat in her place Naruto took out a kunai knife and started looking over it waiting for the girl to say something, and he wasn't disappointed.

"See Saskue-kun was right he doesn't even know how to use …."

That was as far as she got before naruto flicked his wrist and the kunai disappeared and everyone was looking for it except Sakura. Everyone looked at the pale girl to see the kunai sticking in between her middle and pointer finger.

Everyone looked back at Naruto in shock to see him smirking at the damned banshee.

"So still think I don't know how to use a kunai. Would you like me to demonstrate again with it being a few centimeters over?" asked Naruto.

Everyone in the class just looked on in shock at Naruto's cruelness towards the pink haired bitch even if no one in he class really liked her they all just ignored her instead of openly treating her harshly, but Naruto wasn't one to spare someone's feeling it seemed.

"Now that that nuisance is taken care of where would you like me to sit Mr.?" naruto asked leaving out the name part for the teacher to fill in with his name.

"Mt name is Iruka and you can sit over there by Hinata Hyuga." Iruka said while pointing to a timid looking girl near the front of the class.

Naruto went over to sit next to the girl Iruka-sensei told him to sit by. Iruka started to teach the class but it was stuff Naruto already knew from training with Kyubbi. Speaking of he hadn't heard from the giant furball since he got back so naruto activated the mind link he had with Kyubbi.

"Hey Kyubbi you ok in there you've been awful quiet since I got back?" Naruto asked the giant fox.

"**Yea I'm fine kit I'm just catching up on my sleep."** Kyubbi replied to Naruto.

"Ok I just wanted to check and make sure." Naruto said to Kyubbi.

"**That's nice of you kit but you need to pay more attention the girl next to you has been trying to get your attention for the past few seconds." **Kyubbi told Naruto letting him know so he wouldn't look crazy or anything.

"Thanks furball I'll see you tonight for training." Naruto said

"**That reminds me kit you need to up you weights to twenty times gravity." **Kyubbi said as a last minute reminder to Naruto.

"Damn you Kyubbi. Alright I'll talk to you later tonight." Naruto said as he sent a bit more chakra to his the weight seals he had painted on his wrist and chest after Kyubbi had started to teach him in seals. Naruto had found out when Kyubbi started to teach him, that he was fascinated by seals. He was now mediocre in seals. He was by no means a master but he knew enough to design a few of his own seals and to make his own explosive seals and a few security seals.

But he came out of the trance he went into while talking to Kyubbi suddenly scaring the girl next to him that had been trying to get his attention.

Naruto looked at he and she blushed which confused him a little but he pushed that thought aside and decided to at least try to be friendly, even if that wasn't really his nature anymore due to Kyubbi almost beating it out of him while training in Maki.

"Hi my names Naruto what's yours?" he asked the girl next to him.

"Umm hello my names Hinata welcome to the class." The timid girl said to him (btw im not going to be writing hinata's stutter because I find it to troublesome).

"Thank you Hinata for welcoming me, I'm glad to see everyone's not a noisy ass bitch like a certain pink haired banshee in the class." Naruto said

Hinata just giggled seeing another person in the class that doesn't like Sakura.

"Well me and a few of my friends are going to eat our lunch on the roof do you maybe want to join us?" Hinata asked a little shyly

"Sure why not." Naruto said and it seemed Hinata was a little happier throughout the lesson.

It took a few hours for lunch time to come around and by then it seemed everyone was on the verge of going to sleep.

"Alright everyone you may go to lunch but be back in an hour" Iruka said turning back to his class to see everyone gone already. He just sweat dropped anime style and went back to work getting the class ready for when the students got back.

Naruto followed Hinata onto the roof where he saw several of the kids that were in the class.

"Hey everyone this is Naruto and he's going to be joining us for lunch today." Hinata said brightly as she introduced naruto to the group.

"Hey your that kid who did that cool flame thing in the beginning of class." Said one of the boys that looked a little animalistic. "Do you think you could teach me how to do that?" The boy asked hopefully.

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly "sorry but that specific jutsu is unique to me, but if you guys would want to train with me then I would be glad to teach you a few of my jutsu that one included." He said to everyone there.

Everyone looked thoughtful before agreeing to train with Naruto, surprising him greatly.

"Well could you guy's tell me your names since I don't know anyone?" naruto asked while bringing out one of his storage scroll and started to unroll it before taking a kunai out and slicing his palm open and letting the blood drip on to the scroll and pumping some chakra into it. While he was doing this everyone was watching him intently to see what he was doing. They got a little worried when he sliced open his palm but they were amazed to see a lunch for six appear out of the scroll.

"Well everyone dig in" Naruto said while everyone picked up a piece of food and started to introduce themselves.

The animalistic boy went first identifying himself as Kiba Inzuka. Next went the boy with hair shaped like a pineapple, he identified himself as Shikamaru Nara. Next was the chubby boy that introduced himself as Choji Akamichi. Next was a quiet boy with the shades, he introduced himself as Shino Aburame. They were all enjoying their lunch when a group of five older academy students walked through the door on the roof that led back to the school.

"Well look what we have hear a bunch of wimpy losers" said the biggest one that was in the middle.

"Hey look they made us lunch." Said another of the boys as they started to advance on the six friends sitting the roof.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at the boys pathetic attempts to look intimidating to the younger kids. Naruto started to let loose his KI at the boys and it stopped them in their tracks.

The boys started to look afraid as they felt the enormous KI directed at them. But when naruto stood up and got in front of his friends, they seemed to shrug it off and look as arrogant as ever again.

"Ha like your pathetic little KI will stop us your barely even worth our time" said the leader "but were still going to beat you and your little friends into little bloodstains on the roof."

As the other boys got closer Naruto started to channel lighting chakra into his hands and disappeared from view leaving an after image.

The older boys started to panic until every single one of them seemed to just pass out. Naruto reappeared in front of his friends giving them one of his vulpine grins.

"Hey guys sorry that took so long but I needed a second to channel my lighting chakra into my hands so I could overload their nervous systems forcing them to pass out." Naruto explained to his friends as they looked on in shock at the effortlessness with which Naruto took down those boys.

The group of friends finished their lunch and headed back downstairs and back into the classroom as their lunch hour ended. Naruto and Hinata spent the rest of the class time talking until the very end in which Iruka announced the first interesting thing of the day,

"Naruto to get a judgment of where you are I would like if you would have a taijutsu spar with Sauske as he is the best in our class at the moment." Iruka said to the blonde getting his attention for the first time that day.

"Sure Iruka-sensei ill fight emo-teme in the corner there." Naruto said getting a laugh from his new friends at the joke on Sauske as none of them really liked him because of his superiority complex.

"Hn" was all that was said from Sauske as the class got up and headed outside.

Once they got outside the class went to a platform that was built into the ground. Naruto and Sauske both stepped onto the platform and started to stare each other down.

"Hn don't worry dobe I won't humiliate you to much in front of your little band of losers" Sauske said to Naruto shocking everyone at the amount of words he said and making hinata and the rest of his new friends hang their heads in embarrassment.

Naruto's eyes hardened into chips of ice as he started at Sauske from across the platform.

"You know Sauske I was going to let you win but since you insulted Hinata-chan and my new friends now I'm going to humiliate you." Naruto said coldly shocking the class at the harshness he was displaying towards the emo bastard.

Hinata blushed a deep crimson at Naruto calling her Hinata-chan. And the rest of the group just looked grateful at Naruto defending them.

"Whatever dobe lets just get this over with so I can go home and you can look like an idiot." Sauske replied.

Naruto just looked at him coldly before getting in a taijutsu stance no one was familiar with. Naruto's knees where bent and he had his left hand in front of his right. Little did anyone know this was just an ancient lost taijutsu style that Kyubbi taught him called jujitsu.

Iruka got in between the two and explained the rules which were no ninjutsu or genjutsu but purely taijutsu. Once he explained the rules he brought his hand up and everyone tensed.

"Begin" Iruka shouted as he jumped off the platform.

Sauske charged at Naruto and started swinging wildly trying to hit the blonde shinobi. But Naruto effortlessly weaved around each hit enraging Sauske further.

After a minute of Sauske trying to hit him he jumped back from a gasping Sauske Naruto just looked at him coldly.

"Is that all you got Sauske-chan well then I guess its my turn prepare to pay for insulting my friends." Naruto taunted before he disappeared.

Nothing happened for a few seconds before Sauske seemed to start convulsing for a few seconds before flying forward off the platform and passing out in the grass.

Naruto reappeared from where he started and looked at Iruka signaling him to end the match. Iruka was shocked at the sheer speed naruto displayed in his fight with Sauske.

He called the end of the match and Naruto walked over towards his friends who started to congratulate him on his win and thanking him for defending them against what Sauske said about them.

Naruto and his friends just walked away as the pink haired bitch... uh I mean Sakura ran to check on her precious Sauske to find he was knocked out cold.

Naruto and his friends split up at the front entrance to the academy saying they would see each other tomorrow at the front gate for training.

Naruto decided to make a quick stop before heading home for the night. He took to the rooftops to avoid the general population of the ignorant assholes in the village. It didn't take him long to arrive at his destination. He was standing on the rooftop across from a little stand with the sign ichiraku's ramen stand. Naruto smiled at the nostalgia of the place.

Naruto hopped off the rooftop and started to make his way through the sea of glares to his favorite restaurant in the entire village.

He walked in and rang the bell on the counter.

"Hang on I'll be out in a minute to take your order." Came the shout of an elderly man from the back

"Come on old man I haven't been here in six years and you keep me waiting that's bad for business." Naruto called to the back

Naruto cracked up when teuchi the owner of the stand came flying out from the back and was looking at Naruto as though he had seen a ghost.

"Naruto is that really you?" the ramen store owner asked with a hopeful edge to his voice.

"the one and only old man" Naruto said while still laughing at the man before he was picked up and crushed in a bear hug from the owner.

"It's so good to see you again naruto do you want the usual? Asked teuchi while heading to the back to make the order.

"Sure old man but I only have time for one bowl today but don't worry I'll be back tomorrow." Naruto said as the old man was in the back making the ramen.

After a few minutes Teuchi came back with a huge steaming bowl of ramen and set it in front of Naruto. While naruto ate the ramen they chatted about his training what Maki was like which Naruto didn't go into a lot of detail about seeing as humans aren't supposed to know. After about twenty minutes Naruto said goodbye to the old stand owner and started to walk home.

He was almost home when a mob of people stopped him from going any further.

"So the demons back. Why couldn't you stay away and let us be in peace you monster?" one of the people in the crowd shouted at Naruto.

The crowd started to advance on Naruto but they were stopped in their tracks as Naruto burst into laughter.

"What are you laughing at you demon?" one of the people shouted again.

Naruto's laughter died down until he was just chuckling sending shivers down everyone's spine.

"I'm laughing because you broke jiji-san's law about mentioning the Kyubbi being sealed inside me. And since you broke this law the punishment is death."

Naruto grinned maliciously at the crowd as he cut his finger and swiped it across a tattoo of a sword that was on his biceps and out popped a sword that's blade was as black as night and the hilt was a snarling foxes head making it look like the fox was spitting out the blade.

"Now everyone I would like you to meet my sword Kyubbi." Naruto said holding out the sword for the villagers to see.

"you see Kyubbi will be dining on your blood tonight" Naruto said and he charged the blade with fire chakra so that the blade was covered in flames.

Naruto dropped his genjutsu officially scaring the shit out of the villagers as he leapt into the thick of them and started to kill them one by one decapitating every single one of them.

One of the villagers managed to get around him and started to run towards the entrance of the ally screaming about demons killing everyone. But just as he was about to make it out an arm made of chakra grabbed his leg and he was pulled back into the ally and after a few seconds the screams stopped.

Naruto looked at the bloody bodies of all the villagers and sighed. He ran through a few handseals and slammed his hands on the ground. The ground turned into mud a swallowed the bodies.

After Naruto pulled his hands off the ground the mud hardened back into the street it was originally. Naruto not wanting to cause anymore trouble vanished in a swirl of flames just as people were starting to show up to see what the screams were about. But they found nothing so they shrugged it off and went about their day.

Naruto appeared in his apartment and started to undress. Once he got all of his clothes off he threw the in the washer to get all the blood off of them. Once the washer was started Naruto went to the bedroom and stored all of his equipment in their respective places before crawling into bed and drifting off to sleep thinking about how he was supposed to train the friends he had made that day.

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter. I've finally introduced naruto to hinata and got him some friends at the same time. As you've probably noticed Ino wasn't with the others on the rooftop and that is due to her fascination with Sauske at the moment but that won't last long as I kind of liked Ino in the show unlike Sakura. So I will bash Ino for a few more chapters and then she will 'see the light'. So review and tell me what you think as I love reviews and the help motivate me to finish this story. Which is still a long ways off for those enjoying this story? So until next time see ya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone im back with another chapter. Since I'm lazy I am not going to write about them being in the academy or about Naruto training Hinata, Choji, Kiba, Shikamaru, or Shino but I will be making them more powerful than they are in the canon because I like these characters and eventually Ino will be added to the list of non stuck up assholes aka Sakura and Sauske. This will be the chapter when they graduate and be assigned to teams which are going to be different than in the show but I think you guys are going to like the teams a lot. Some of you might not like the teams but oh well while I like tips and things once I decide something im not changing it so deal with it. Now on with the story and I don't own naruto.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon speech/ Jutsu"**

'**Demon thoughts'**

Naruto woke up at five am like he has been for the past year he's been in the academy. He walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower and waited for the water to get hot. While he was waiting he thought about all the things that have happened in the past year. He and Hinata have grown real close to the point where both of them had strong feelings for the other, but neither of them could get the courage to tell the other how they feel. Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino had all grown strong under Naruto's teachings.

They were all the best in there year with Naruto being on top even though he hadn't shown a sixth of his true power the entire time they where in the academy. He knew he would probably never have to show his true strength. And since he was a hanyo, and he trained under the Kyubbi no Kitsune he had considerable strength.

The only time he would probably have to show his real power was if he ever found Orochimaru, since the snake bastard was the reason Kyubbi even attacked in the first place. Since Kyubbi had told him that Naruto made a blood vow that he would kill the snake if it cost him his life. Since he was a hanyo his vow became binding to where he had to fulfill it to be able to get into heaven or hell.

Naruto thought about all of this as he took his shower and got ready for the day he would become a genin of the village. He was happy but also a little sad because he would get to be teamed with hopefully his friends but this would also mean he had to stop doing S ranked missions until he has reworked his way through the ranks.

Naruto got out of the shower and channeled some of his fire chakra and made it superheat the air around him effectively drying him off in seconds since ever since his hair got to be long enough to almost reach the small of his back.

Naruto walked back out into his bedroom and got out all of his equipment and replaced the blunt kunai and blunt shuriken with new sharp ones. After doing that he slipped on his usual crimson muscle shirt that showed a lot of his developed muscles. After that he put on his anbu styled pants and tapped the bottoms for maneuverability. Then he slipped the usual two kunai holsters onto both of his legs and clipped on his weapons pouch to. With that done he shunshined out of his apartment in a bolt of lightning.

The academy

Iruka was walking into the class to begin the genin exams when he noticed naruto not there. Iruka sighed and started to mentally count down.

'3.2.1'

And right as he reached one a bolt of lightning struck the floor and naruto appeared after the light had gone away. Naruto smiled at his friends in the room all of them had changed a lot in the past year of him training them. All of their outfits had changed (think of their shippuden outfits) and they had gain some new weapons.

Choji picked a war hammer and when used in combination with his family's jutsus it was a deadly combination. Shikamaru chose a ninja-to after seeing Naruto's. Shino didn't pick any weapons but he did learn how to use senbon to hit pressure points and vital points in the body to paralyze and kill his enemies. Kiba didn't pick a weapon preferring to use his family's taijutsu style which replied on their claws. Hinata chose a katana and started learning kenjutsu from Naruto.

As for Naruto he started wearing his katana which he named Kyubbi on his back horizontal to the ground for easy reach and he wore his ninja-to on his back sticking over his shoulder.

Naruto went to sit next to Hinata like he did everyday. Kiba had backed off from Hinata after learning of Naruto's feeling toward her. Naruto sat down just as Iruka started to call for everyone's attention. Naruto saw that nobody was paying attention and he wanted to get started, so he started to make one handed seals under the desk with the whisper of** "Raiton: thunder clap" **there was the sound of a thunder clap silencing the entire class

"Thank you Naruto but next time could you not try to cause everyone to go deaf" Iruka said while rubbing his ears.

"I'll remember that for next time Iruka-sensei" Naruto said while a evil grin on his face.

"Right now today is the genin exams that will make you official shinobi of this village if you are able to pass." Iruka started to explain.

"There will be five parts to this test. Weapons accuracy, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and a written exam." Iruka continued in his explanation of the exams.

"We will begin the genin exams with the written test, and then we will move to weapons accuracy." Iruka said as he and Mizuki started passing out the test.

Naruto got his test and started to work on it. It took him around twenty minutes out of the full hour to finish the test.

'Those questions were way to easy even a child who was in the academy for only a few months could have answered them.' Naruto thought as he waited for the teachers to call for the next part of the test.

Naruto got tired of waiting and opened up his mind link with Kyubbi.

"Hey Kyubbi you awake in there?" naruto mentally asked the giant demon inside his head.

"**Yes I'm here kit what do you need?"** Kyubbi responded to Naruto's question.

"Nothing really I just need something to do for the next twenty minutes." Naruto said

"**Why do you always talk to me when nothings going on instead of in battles or anything" **Kyubbi said a little annoyed that Naruto woke him up just to talk.

"Oh quit your whining furball I actually wanted to see what you think about this test."

Kyubbi snorted **"to be honest kit it's a joke I mean it's just basic knowledge questions."**

Naruto laughed in his head at Kyubbi's description of the test.

"OK furball I'll talk to you more when the other tests come up."

With that Naruto cut the link between him and Kyubbi as it was about time for them to end the test. He had to wit all of two minutes before Iruka called for the test to turned over and for everyone to head outside to the training dummies.

Once everyone was at the training dummies outside Iruka had them break into four equal lines in front of each training dummy.

"Ok class you each get ten kunai and ten shuriken and you have to score as close to the bulls-eye as you can to get your score." Iruka explained as each student stepped up to the table next to each line and grabbed the kunai knives first.

"Begin" Iruka yelled.

All four of the students threw the kunai and then the shuriken. Most of the throws were pathetic and barely made it on to the dummy and only one hit a single bulls-eye.

Naruto laughed his ass of in his head. He couldn't believe the genin in his class were that bad. All of his friends went and every one of them hit almost all bulls-eyes. Then Sauske was up and he hit all of the bulls-eye except one. Sauske smirked as he went to stand with everyone else that had already went.

It was finally Naruto's turn and he picked up the kunai and flicked his wrist and the kunai disappeared and everyone looked to the dummies to see all of them buried in the bulls-eye. He then picked up the shuriken and flicked his wrist again but this time the shuriken appeared all over the dummy.

Sauske smirked at this." It looks like the dobe can't even throw his weapons right pathetic." Sauske said in his condescending voice.

Naruto just turned around and smirked at him." Actually Sauske if you knew anatomy at all then you would know that each of those shuriken hit a vital organ thereby killing your opponent."

Sauske looked at the dummy and was shocked to see that naruto was right.

"Hn whatever dobe" Sauske said causing naruto and just about everyone else to shake their head at the Uchiha's stupid. Unfortunately I said most everyone

"Yea Sauske you sure told him" the annoying pink haired bitch screeched causing everyone to develop a headache.

"Sakura shut the hell up" Sauske said causing Sakura much to everyone's relief to actually shut her big mouth for a second.

Once everyone had thrown and gotten their scores Iruka moved on to the platform for the ninjutsu portion of the exam.

"OK everyone to pass the ninjutsu portion of this exam you must be able to make three bushins, be able to make a passable henge, and an additional jutsu of your own choice.

Iruka started to call everyone's name in alphabetical order, and everyone did the jutsus with some failing right there but every one of Naruto's friends passed with ease. Most of them used their family jutsu for their additional jutsu.

"Sauske uchiha" Iruka called out.

Sauske smirked and went to stand up on the platform as he started to form the handsigns for a henge. "Henge no Jutsu" Sauske called out and transformed in to a perfect replica of the Sandaime. After a few seconds he cancelled the jutsu and started to form more handsigns. "Bushin no Jutsu" the emo king called out once again and there was now six copies of him on stage.

"YEA go Sauske you're the best." Sakura screamed out once again deafening everyone near her.

Naruto shook his head at her stupidity. The only reason the uchiha made that many copies is because he lacked chakra control.

Sauske snorted at the pink haired bitches comment and started to make handsigns again "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" stopping on the tiger handseal Sauske took a deep breath before breathing out a giant fireball.

"Good job Sauske you pass the ninjutsu portion of the exam. Now would Naruto Uzumaki please come up here?" Iruka called out

Naruto walked up to the platform and stood in the center.

"Ok Naruto you can begin when your ready." Iruka called out from the ground.

Naruto stood there for a second.

"Ha he can't even do the jutsu i knew he was nothing compared to Sauske-kun" the pink haired bitch screeched from the stands. (I'm thinking abot refering to Sakura as that for the remainder of this fic let me know what you think on the matter)

Naruto just smirked at her.

"Oh really Sakura (i have to say her name when someones actualy talking to her)

can your precious emo do this?" naruto asked as a puff of smoke erupted around him.

when the smoke cleared there were four clones standing there along with the Yondaime.

"Ok fine you got that down now one jutsu of your own choice Naruto." Iruka called out while rooling his eyes at naruto showing off.

**"Kit use this jutsu." **Kyubbi said while sending the handsigns directly into Naruto's mind.

Naruto grinned evilly at the crowd below him.

Naruto started to flip through handsigns at blinding speeds. finally settiling on the bird sign a large dragon formed of water rose up behind him and it roared once and flew towards the pink haired bitch and her emo.

both of them tried to run but the dragon crashed into them before anyone could do anything to stop it.

Iruka turned towards Naruto "NAruto why would you attack a fellow leaf shinobi with a high powered jutsu?" He screamed at the boy chuckleing up on the platform.

"Don't worry Iruka unlike some poeple i can control my chakra output, that dragon was no more high pwered than a jet of water." Naruto replied to the enraged teacher.

Said teacher turned around and couldn't help but laugh as he saw the two drenched students trying toget up only to slip and fall in the massive puddle of water.

"Ok Naruto you pass with top score so far from you use of sealess bushin and henge jutsus and for displaying a high level jutsu" Iruka said while they cycled back through the students names for the genjutsu part of the exam.

Finally it was time for the tiajutsu part of the exam. everyone picked a number and got paired up. the teachers started to call the names out.

First was Choji Akimichi vs Shino Aburame with shino being the winner from stealing the chakra from Choji through his bugs.

Next up was Shikamaru Nara vs Sauske Uchiha with Sauske being the winner after a veery close fight with Shiakmaru being beat by a right hook from Sauske knocking him off the platform and disqualifing him.

After that was Ino Yamanaka vs Pink haired bitch with neither winning after a rather pathetic fight they knocked each other out with a double headbutt.

Next was Kiba Inuzuka vs Renji with Kiba winning by knocking out Renji after releasing his weight seals and gained a burst of speed that let him beat his opponent.

Next was Naruto Uzumaki vs Hinata Hyugga

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH i bet no one saw that coming so who will win when both of them like each other even though neither know it will Naruto's feelings for Hinata keep him from winning see what happens next time with the Kitsune shinobi.**

**By the way the wave arch is coming up and im taking a poll **

**Who wants Zabuza and Haku to live and come back to Konoha or go off on their own**

**Or Haku lives and comes back **

**or they both die.**

**let me know till next time Ja ne.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone im back with another chapter and I'm loving the reviews you guys are giving I am now up to forty reviews and I hope they keep coming also I am up to 20,000 words with only seven chapters done I think that is very good I am hoping to reach forty thousand in the next seven chapters so we'll see if I can make it happen now on with the chapter and I do not own naruto.**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech/ Jutsu"**

'**Demon thought'**

"The next match will be Naruto Uzumaki vs. Hinata Hyuga" Iruka called out while wincing because he knew how they felt for each other and so did all of their friends.

In fact the only people who didn't know how they felt about each other were in fact those very people. Never the less they both walked up onto the platform and faced each other.

Both of them got into their taijutsu stances and faced the other down, neither wanting to face the other.

"Begin" Iruka called. Neither opponent moved for a second before Naruto got out of his stance and reached into his jacket. He pulled out three seals and pulled up his shirt causing most of the female population that was there to get glazed eyes as they stared at his very developed muscles.

Naruto applied the three seals and dropped his shirt again and reentered his stance. He wobbled a little bit for a second before he ran at Hinata and started to trade blows with her.

Hinata couldn't figure out why Naruto was moving so slow compared to his normal speed even though he looked like he was trying as hard as he could.

Naruto and Hinata trade blows for awhile before Hinata started to hit Naruto's chakra points in his arms making them go numb. Naruto jumped away from Hinata and after focusing his chakra for a second popped open the chakra points that Hinata shut down in his arm. After he was able to move his arm he reached under his shirt and took off two of the seals on his body.

Naruto's chakra flared up for a second before settling down. Naruto himself looked better and more stable as he rushed towards Hinata and started to trade blows again. She didn't seem to be tiring at all as the fought.

Naruto came up with a plan in his head. The thought of it made him blush but he figured it would be worth it and maybe just maybe.

Naruto flared his chakra and blurred out of site. Everyone was looking for him when he appeared in front of Hinata and just as she was about to attack him he pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. Hinata's eyes widened before she relaxed into it and pulled him deeper into it. Naruto felt Hinata's tongue rub against his begging for entrance. He happily opened his mouth and they began a fierce tongue battle.

Finally after a few minutes they pulled apart for air and Naruto smiled at her. Hinata's eyes widened as she finally realized what happened and promptly fainted. Naruto was counting on that and caught her before she could hit the ground and picked her up bridal style, and almost fell over before he remembered to take the suppression seal off. After he took it off he felt better as his chakra reserves filled back up. He picked her back up and walked past everyone and turned around.

"Will you guys pick you mouths off the ground or are you going to stay out here all day?" He said as he walked into the academy headed back to the room. Iruka was the first to recover from the shocking sight they had all witnessed, and he started to round up the students trying to get them all inside. It took a few minutes but people started to come around and head inside. Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba all ran at full speed trying to get there before anyone.

They all reached the classroom and were about to bust in the door when the saw Naruto talking to Hinata, so they all put their ear to the door and listen into the conversation between their friends.

"Hinata I'm sorry I had to do that to win." Naruto started out

Hinata started to tear up thinking that's all it was

"That's ok Naruto-kun you did what you had to win, that's not your fault." Hinata said through her tears.

Naruto slid his hand under her chin and turned her around. She gazed into his hypnotic blue eyes and felt like she could stare at them forever and get lost in the depths of them.

"Hinata the thing is I didn't just do that to win I really do like you Hinata-chan its just I wasn't sure if you liked me and I was scared to ruin our friendship over my feeling. What I did out there was finally face my fears and at least see if you felt the same way about me that I feel for you." Naruto said sincerely looking into Hinata's pale lavender eyes.

"Really Naruto-kun you aren't just saying that to make me feel better?" Naruto could hear the almost pleading in her voice and he smiled softly at her

"I would never do that Hina-hime. I really do care a lot about you." Naruto said kissing her softly on the lips. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Kiba tripped and everyone fell through the door and landed in a heap.

"You guys really do know how to kill a mood." Naruto said his eyes dancing with mischief. Everyone knew that look and it meant Naruto was extremely happy which means some unlucky bastard was going to get pranked bad after school.

"Hehehe sorry Naruto, Hinata we just didn't want to spoil your chance to talk but dog breath over tripped and well you know the rest." Shikamaru said laughing a little sheepishly poking Kiba in the ribs much to the Inuzuka boy's annoyance.

"It's ok Shika your fine there's no problem me and Hinata are done with our conversation." Naruto said before looking at Hinata.

"I guess we'll have to finish this later how about Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked looking at Hinata to see her nod her head. as the moment ended the entire class walked in and took their normal seats.

"Ok congradulations to all of you that passed come back in a week and you will be told what team you are on and what sensei you have" Iruka said dismising all of them and letting them grab their hitai-ate on the way out of the door.

The students came out of the academy and headed towards their parents all except a little group. the group consisted of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi.

The little group was congradulating each other on passing before they split up to go their own seperate ways. All except Hinata and Naruto, they started towards Ichirakus ramen stand. the shared a little bit of conversation along the way.

Finally they made it to the ramen stand and sat and talked for awhile over a few bowls of ramen. When they were done Naruto paid for their meal and started towalk Hinata home as it was getting late. They were about halfway there when they heard the warning sirens.

After hearing the sirens Naruto and hinata rushed towards the hokage tower. about halfway there Naruto bumped into someone he didn't think he would see for a long time.

"Kakashi is that you?" Naruto asked looking at the man across across from him.

"Naruto when did you get back?" Kakashi said looking at the young man before him

"Naruto show me your tattoo so i can make sure it's really you." Kakashi said looking suspiciously at the young boy across from him.

Naruto sigh and pulled up his arm and there among a few other tattoo's was a tattoo that looked like a leaf symobl only a little different.

After Kakashi had seen the tattoo did he relax sightly.

"Why didn't you tell me youwere back you knuckle head?" Kakashi said chucklign at Naruto.

"Because i was a little busy with the stupid academy." Naruto said with a little annoyance when he mentioned the academy.

Kakashi seemed surprised "why would the old man send you to the academy after..." he trailed off as he noticed Hinata there.

"It's ok Kakashi ill tell you later but what happened, why are the sirens going off?" Naruto said getting back to the real problem.

"Mizuki stole the forbidden scroll and made off with it. All shinobi that are chunnin and above are to search for him and if possible capture Mizuki, if not then you are required to use deadly force to get the scroll back." Kakashi explained to him.

Naruto started growling and letting of killing intent in mass amounts. " That bastard i knew he was corrupt." Naruto said as he started to channel some chakra and ran through a few seals, bit his thumb and slammed his hand on the ground.

After a decent sized puff of smoke. naruto used a blast of wind to get rid of the smoke, and there stood a three tailed kitsue that had a stip of cloth around his eyes.

"Aaron i need you to sniff out a traitor." Naruto said as he pulled out a lock of teal hair and let the kitsue sniff it.

"Naruto what is that?" Hinata asked.

"Like I said i knew the teme was corrupt so i stole a lock of his hair when he wasn't paying attention." Naruto said smiling his vulpine smile at her causing Hinata blush.

"Boss i got the trail you ready to go?" Aaron said as he got ready to lead his summoner to the man he was tracking.

"Yea lets go Hinata, Kakashi are you coming?" Naruto asked the masked jounin getting a nod as a reply.

"Ok Aaron lead the way." Naruto said as the fox took off with him,Hinata, and Kakashi following.

while they were running after the fox Naruto turned to Hinata. "Hinata your going to be mad but i need you to do me a favor." Naruto said

Hinata was suspicious " ok what is it?" she asked him

Naruto sighed " I need you to go get the others as back up, and don't worry me and Kakashi can hold out till you get back." he said

Hinata was livid. she was about to yell at him but the look in his eyes stopped her. she reluctatly agreed, and turned around and took off towards the village.

"You did that so you don't have to hold back right?" Kakashi asked Naruto as tghey continued to follow the fox leading them.

Naruto sighed again "that and when we get there it's going to be dangerous. I figure me and you can take out most if nto all of their numbers before they get back here." Naruto said in a caculating voice.

Just as Kakashi was about to ay something back Aaron suddenly slowed down.

"Aaron what's wrong?" Naruto asked the blind summon.

"Boss the one you are looking for is just up ahead but you should be warned there is at least fifty other people that i can sense and their about chunnin to jounin skill wise." The summon gave a briefing of the layout ahead of them.;

"Ok Aaron your dismissed." Naruto said as the summon disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto turned to Kakashi "ok heres what were going to do, I'm going to summon a battle squad to help us. Me and you are going to use two of our strongest attacks and in the confusion and chaos we'll start taking them out hit and run tactics." Naruto said as he took out a kunai and slashed his palm and started to run through a few seals before once again slamming his hand down onto the ground with a cry of **"****Kuchiyose no Jutsu- Battle Squad."**

There was a large amount of smoke which Naruto once again cleared with a gust of wind. standing there were five kitsunes armed to the teeth with weapons. in front of the group of three tails was a four tailed kitsue that was armed only with a giant zanbatou on his back.

"Naruto Uzumaki it's a pleasure to meet you, i assume you need some assistance." The four tailed kitsune said in a deep voice.

" Yea there's about fifty chunnin and jounin ranked ninja over there and they have something of ours that we need to get back." Naruto replied to the kitsune as he turned to include everyone in his feild of vision.

"Here's whats going to happen me and Kakashi will launch a powerful jutsu into the numbers and in the chaos we're going to use hit and run tactics on them to get their numbers down." Naruto said as he threw a soldier pill at Kakashi while popping one in his mouth.

"Save that until you launch your jutsu Kakashi." Naruto said.

" Ok now start the jutsus and kitsunes get ready and the first one to get the scroll get it away from the fight." Naruto said as he and Kakashi started to flip through seals at high speeds.

Kakashi finished his first and with the cry of **"Fuuton: Drilling air bullet" ** he launched a massive blast of condensed wind towards the people.

Naruto smiled as he finished his own seals **"Katon: Hellfire Dragon" ** he took a deep breath then exhaled a large black dragon that gave a massive roar as it flew towards the spot Kakashi launched his own jutstu.

The attacks collided and the air around the black dragon ignited into flames as the two jutsu flew towards the enemies that were in the clearign past the trees. It took the two jutsus under a minute to reach their destination and they exploded ripping the earth up around the blast zone.

Naruto and kakashi smiled and popped the soldier pills in the mouths and chewed on them as they felt their chakra return to full. They watched the explosion waiting for things to calm enough to run in.

They waited a few more seconds before taking off in different directions with Naruto running up the middle while drawing his katana and channeling lightning chakra into it making electricity dance on the blade.

Naruto reached the first few people and started cutting through them before shunshining behind a few others and cutting them down to. the plan was good for a few seconds before it started to fall apart as all eight fighters got pushed into one group fighting in a circle against overwhelming odds as it seemed back up came for them. naruto was cursing their luck when an explosion rocked the area behind everyone blowing the forward where they had to fight once they got up just to get back together.

"Ha pathetic ninja surrender and lord Orochimaru just might spare you." One of the ninja said that had a device on his arm with mutiple holes in it.

"Tell that gay phedophile he can kiss my ass." Naruto yelled back at the man.

Said man growled at Naruto while he aimed the contraption on his arm at the group. Naruto's sensitive ears picked up a whistling sound rightbefore the ground in front of him exploded.

"Shit Kakashi, Tavi their using sound waves as attacks."

The gruop turned their heads when they heard laughing coming from the group of enemy shinobi.

"It seems like you actually figured out what this device does I'll give you credit for that but it won't matter as you'll be dying soon." The sound shinobi said as he laughed in their face.

"Kakashi follow my lead." Naruto said as he charged wind chakra into his blade and slashed at the air causing the chakra to leave the blade in an invisible wave. while the shinobi were laughing at Naruto think he just slahed the air for nothing, about twenty out of the seventy there suddenly stopped laughing and grabbed their throats as their heads sepereated from their bodies in a wave of blood.

Naruto gave a feral grin seeing them getting hit and at Kakashi who had pulled up his headband revealing his sharingan. Naruto nodded at the sharingan warrior when all of the sudden a huge hammer came crashing through the trees taking out a good chunk of the enemy.

Naruto's grin got even wilder as his friends join the fight. with the extra help and Kakashi being serious they made quick work of the shinobi and Naruto resummoned the kitsune that had gotten the scroll after killing Mizuki.

With the enemy shinobi killed Naruto dimissed Tavi and his battle squad. He and kakashi started to limp back towards Konoha witht he help of Naruto's friends.

When they were about halfway to the village they were surrounded by anbu and the hokage.

"Naruto, Kakashi show me your tattoos." The hokage demanded. Naruto and Kakashi pulled up their sleeves and showed the hokage their anbu tattoos.

Once he had seen the tattoos the hokage ordered the anbu that were with them to tansport Naruto and Kakashi to the hospital due to their injuries they got while they were fighting the majority of the enemy shinobi.

The anbu got their arms around the two injured shinobi and dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hokage-sama are they going to be okay, and what was with those tattoos that Naruto and Kakashi-san had?" Hinata asked.

"Their going to be fine two shinobi of their caliber aren't going to die from a battle like that." The hokage said trying to avoid the subject of the anbu tattoos.

"What about the tattoos?" Shikamaru asked.

'Damn Naras with their intellegence' The Hokage thought.

Sarutobi sighed "if you really want to know ask Naruto when he gets out of the hospital. let him know that i give him permission to speak of it if he wants to." the hokage told the bunch of gennins.

**Hospital**

The anbu appeared outside of the hospital and walked the two injuried shinboi inside. They walked to the receptionist and when the woman looked up she gasped.

She called for a strecher for Kakashi. she turned around and looked at the other anbu and saw who he was helping and glared.

"Why did you bing _that_ here." she spat out as though she had poision in her mouth.

The anbu was about to say something when he felt a tremendous amount of killing intent directed at the woman.

Everyone looked at Naruto and noticed the crimson eyes that where flaring at the receptionist.

Said woman was seeing her death over and over due to the amount of killing intent until she fainted.

After the woman fainted the anbu called for a stretcher as Naruto blacked out from using his hanyo chakra.

**Hey everyone I know this chapter isn't that great i really just was feeling all that well while writing it and with finals at my school i've been a little busy studing and my heart just wasn't into this chapter, so i understand i you don't like this chapter but the next one will be better i promise so until then **

**Ja ne**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone thank you for the reviews they really help and i'm glad yall like the last chapter this chapter will be the teams chapter and i'm thinking of having a date in this chapter but i'm still undecided about that. but on with another chapter, and i don't own Naruto.**

Naruto groaned "where the fuck am i and why do i feel like shit?" Naruto asked out loud not really even expecting an answer.

"Your in the hospital silly after your fight with all those shinobi." A high voice told him as he turned his head and saw Hinata sitting there looking tired as hell.

"Are you ok Hinata you don't look so good?" Naruto aasked concerned.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm fine but how are you you've been asleep for awhile." Hinata said trying to reassure him.

"Ok as long as your fine..." he trailed off at the end as he finally noticed something she said.

"Wait how long have i been out?" Naruto asked a little suspiciously.

Hinata looked a little nervous as she twiddled her fingers as she mumble something unintellegable.

"Can you say that one more time Hinata I didn't hear you?" Naruto said

"About a week." She said as she waited for the explosion that was sure to come.

".... WHAT." Naruto shouted as he jumped out of bed and started ot pull his clothes on when he heard a thud and turned around to see Hinata passed out on the floor.

Thats when he noticed other than his mucsle shit which he had just pulled on he was wearing only his boxers. He blushed heavily when he relized Hinata had seen him almost naked but quickly pushed that to the side as he finished dressing and started strapping on his equipment. when he finished he noticed hinata had wakened up and was looking at him with a blush on her face.

Naruto blusheed knowing what she was thinking about but decided to break the silence.

"Hey Hinata-chan you wanna go get some ramen together and then go train seeing as we only have one day till we get assigned to teams." Naruto asked her.

Hinata seemed to brighten up at hearing that and immediatly agreed. And so our young blond hero was walking out of the hospital when they bumped into a man. looking up Hinata paled seeing her father Hiashi there.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed.

"Hinata what are you doing here and with that _thing_?" Hiashi demanded of the girl

Hinata seemed to shrink in on herself.

"Answer me you insolent bitch" Hiashi yelled and made to strike her but a clawed hand grabbed his before it could make contact.

Hiashi looked at who grabbed his hand to see something that would make any sane man piss his pants. Naruto was there with bloodlust radiating off of him as he started to transform into his hanyo form with his tails and ears emerging.

Hinata gasped at his apperence but was more frightened for his safety than his apperence at the moment.

Naruto growled at Hiashi his chakra swirling around him.

"Hiashi you bastard you want to hit someone then fight me instead of someone weaker than you." Naruto said continuing to radiate bloodlust uncontrollably.

Hiashi scoffed even though on the inside he was slightly frightened at Naruto's apperence.

"If it's a fight you want demon then it's a fight you'll get." Hiashi said as the veins buldged around his eyes and he made to strike Naruto in the heart, but before it could make contact Naruto slugged the Hyugga head into a building.

Climbing out of the building Hiashi barely had anytime before Naruto was on him again. except this time Naruto didn't punch him. He grabbed on to the front of Hiashi's shirt and Shunshined out of the village.

Once they were out side of the village Naruto once again punched the Hyugga head into a tree. he ran up to him and he and Naruto started trading blows at very high speeds neither one gaining any hits on the other.

Hiashi growled at the fact that the demon child was able to keep up with him. he got into a different stance than before.

"Your in my feild of divination" Hiashi intoned "now die demon"

After he said that Hiashi rushed Naruto with a cry of " Hakke Rokujūyon Shō" Hiashi began his attack"

"2 palms"

"4 palms"

"8 palms"

"16 palms"

"32 palms"

"64 palms"

Hiashi finished his attack with every single attack making contact. Naruto fell over his face twitching in pain.

"Ha i told you _demon _ you can't beat me" Hiashi turned around and started to walk away.

"Now to go find that worthless daughter of mine and make her pay for my troubles."

THe second he finished his sentence he felt a massive pressure behind him. Hiashi turned around and for the first time in a long time he felt fear. Standing there was Naruto with all nine tails waving wildly behind him and there was purple chakra flaring up all around him that rose up to twenty feet high.

Naruto himslef looked feral with his hair wild and his whisker marks deepening. as Hiashi looked on the Hanyo pouring out a massive bloodlust and chakra output, Naruto blurred out of existence. Hiashi looked all around him with the Byakugan, but couldn;t find Naruto no matter how hard he tried.

Hiashi scoffed think it was all for show and was about to turn around and head back to the village, when Naruto appeared in front of him and punched him in the face causing Hiashi to go flying back wards and land near the gates to the village.

After using a few choice words the Hyugga head looked around for the demon, only for said boy to appear in front of him again, except this time Naruto kicked Hiashi right in the balls making Said Hyugga go flying in the air while holding on to his mini-me that felt like it was on fire from Naruto kicking him.

Naruto jumped into the air after the Hiashi cracking the ground in the process. Naruto appeared over Hiashi and connected an axe kick to the arrogant Hyugga. Hiashi hurled towards the ground at speeds almost breaking the sound barrier. with a loud crash Hiashi lay in the middle of a crater a few meters from the gate.

Naruto appeared in front of the crater and looked down at the battered and bruised Hyugga head that was unconcious in the middle of the crater.

After a few seconds of staring Naruto's wild chakra started to settle down as the Hokage and a few of his stronger anbu appeared on the scene.

Taking note of Naruto's appearence Sarutobi stormed of towards the young boy.

"Naruto what the hell where you thinking attacking the Hyugga clans leader?" Sarutobi yelled at the boy.

Naruto turned to Sarutobi with eyes full of fury " He tried to attack Hinata and i WAS NOT going to let that bastard touch her." Naruto said with barely restrained rage.

Sarutobi sigh '_im to old for this shit'_ the aging Hokage thought for the millionth time since he came out of retirement.

"Ok Naruto it's going to be hell but i think i can get you off the charges due to tthe fact that you were defending a fellow leaf shinobi, but next time don't do so much damage to the Hyugga head as I don;t think i can get you off the hook a second time." Sarutobi said to the young boy.

"NARUTO-KUN" came a shout from the village gates.

Naruto looked over and saw Hinata and all his friends rushing towards him. He hung his head in shame thinking they would hate him for being a hanyo.

next thing he knew Hinata had tackled him adn pulled him into a feirce kiss that she broke a few minutes later due to lack of air.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again Naruto-kun" Hinata yelled at him looking dead into his eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened "don't you guys hate me for being a demon?" he asked confused as he thought they would hate him.

"You really are are a troublesome baka Naruto of course we wouldn't hate you." I'll give you one guess as to who said that.

" Yea and besides due to Shikamaru's genuis brain and Shino's bugs abliity to read chakra we basically figured it out before you got put into the hospital." Choji said with a bit of a chuckle.

Naruto felt tears welling up in his eyes . He couldn't belive it his friends now knew his secret and they still accepted him and not hate him for it. It was more than he could ever wish for.

"Thank you guys really you have no idea how much it means to me that you guys don't hate me for me being a hanyo." Naruto said.

"of course we wouldn't hate you, you baka" Hinata said as they all walked towards the village.

"Yea no matter how troublesome you are sometimes your still our friend" Shikamaru said.

Naruto was happier than he had been in a long time. he noticed the Hokage start towards them and turned towards the Sandaime.

"Naruto due to the circumstances I think it's best Hinata stay with you tonight, but no funny buisness." the Sandaime warned.

"Don't worry jiji-san I'll take care of her." Naruto said as he shunshined away with Hinata in a swirl of wind.

"Those shunshines of his are damn cool" one of the anbu that arrived with the Hokage said earnign a chuckle from everyone there.

**Naruto's apartment**

Naruto appeared in his living room and showed Hinata to the guest room, and after one more kiss he bid her goodnight. Naruto went to his own bedroom and passed out on to his bed.

**The next day**

Naruto woke up at five am like usual and after getting undressed he hopped into the shower. After washing up for a few minutes he hopped out of the shower and channeled his fire chakra superheating the room and instantly drying himself off.

Naruto went into his bedroom and started getting dressed except today he wore a black cloak over his crimson muscle shirt.

He walked out into the living room and froze. There in the Kitchen ready to go was Hinata. He had totally forgotten that she had stayed the night at his house last night.

Recovering quickly he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Hina-hime." He said pouring himself a bowl of cereal

'It's a good thing Kyubbi broke me of my habitt of eating only ramen, kami only knows how bad off he would be if I had kept eating that nutritionaly lacking food' Naruto thought while looking at the person across from him.

"So how did you sleep last night Hinata-chan?" naruto asked her trying to start up a conversation.

"I slept ok thank you for asking Naruto-kun." Hinata sai politely while lost in thought about the team placement that was to take place today.

After an uncomforatable scilence Hinata finally decided to voice what was on her mind.

"So Naruto-kun whose team do you think you'll be on?" Hinata asked a little nervously.

"No clue but out of the entire class I'm hoping to be on yours and either Shino's or Shikamaru's team as your good in taijutsu like me but im better in ninjutsu than evryone in our class, and combined that with Shikamaru's or Shino's profecientcies in stategy it would be a deadly combonation." Naruto said after a mintue to think of what would be a good team coordination.

Hinata was surprised that he thought it out that much before answering. Naruto got up and washed his bowl before getting his katana and his ninja-to and strapping them to his body using chakra.

"You ready to go Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked holding out his hand after seeing her nod her head. As she grabbed his hand they both disappeared in a swirl of water.

**Academy**

Iruka walked into the class and noticed Naruto and Hinata weren't there. He sighed to himself as he started to mentally count down _'5,4,3,2,1' _ once he hit one water started to swirl on the floor before rising up and once the water calmed down it showed Naruto standing there with Hinata.

"Enough theatrics Naruto you and Hinata take a seat so we can get this over with" Iruka said trying to hurry up before the class got to rowdy.

Naruto and Hinata took a seat in the middle row next to Choji who was polishing his war hammer.

"As you know today is the day where you will be assigned to a team and a jounin sensei. Now the Hokage himself arranged the teams himself so if you have any complaints you can take it up with him." Iruka explained

He pulled out the folders and started to call out the names. it wasn't until the first six teams were called did Naruto and his friends started to pay attention.

"Team 7 Sauske Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka."

Everyone in the class covered the ears after they heard that Sakura was on Sauske's team and they were just in time as an ear splitting squeal was heard throughout the room.

After Sakura was done squealing Iruka continued on with the list

"Team 8 Hinata Hyugga, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki."

Hinata's and Narutos grins where almost identical as they grinned as widde as they could everjoyed that they were on the same team.

"Team 9 is still in comision from last year." Iruka said continuing on down the list.

"Team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara."

"What why does forehead get to be on Sauske's team and I'm stuck with the tub of lard and a lazy bastard." Ino yelled at Iruka before feeling a suffocating pressure. Everyone looked at Naruto who was glaring at Ino while radiating killing intent.

"Ino i suggest you not insult either my friends or those who are levels beyond what your current skill level is." Naruto said with a dangerous edge to his voice.

Choji and Shikamaru gave Naruto a nod of appreciation.

"Enough now your sensei's will be picking you up within the hour so I wish you all good luck in your new lives, I hope you make Konoha proud." With that said Iruka walked out of the room leaving the gennin to get better aquianted with their team mates.

One by one the jounin senseis came by and picked up their teams. Everyone had left except team 8 and team 7. Sakura was getting on everyone's nerves and was seemingly obliviouis to the giant amount of killing intent directed at her due to her asking Sauske every two minutes for a date. finally a jounin walked in and called out " team 8 meet me on the roof" before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Everyone on team 8 also disappeared in a puff of smoke except Naruto who did his trademark shunshin and disappeared in a swirl of flames.

Tokiro Anakami was appeared on the roof and got ready to wait for his team to come up from the stairs. after a few seconds all of them appeared in two puffs of smoke a a swirl of flames.

Tokiro was shocked to say the least but kept his emotions hidden. "I'm surprised you guys know how to the **"Shunshin no Jutsu" **he said conversationally as he analysized each of them.

"Ok you guys my name is Tokiro Anakami and I'm going to be your jounin sensei for the rest of your genin careers until you make chunnin. Since we're going to be spending a good amount of time toghether why don't you tell me a little about youselves." Tokiro said while he was looking at each one of them.

"Sensi why don't you go first so you can show us how it's done." Hinata suggested a little hesentaintly.

"Ok my name is Tokiro Anakami, my likes are making traps and training, my dislikes are people who think they are shinobi just because they have a hitae-ate, my hobbies are doing missions adn learning new jutsu, my goals for the future is to live a good shinobi style lifestyle grow old then retire." Tokiro said showing them how to do it.

"Since you asked why don't you go first Hyugga." He said.

"My Name is Hinata Hyugga and my likes are Naruto-kun, my friends, helping others, training, and cinnimon buns. my dislikes are the ingnorant villagers who treat Naruto like crap just because he holds the Kyubbi within him. My hobbies are making medical salves, training, and spending time with my friends. My dreams for the future is to become a great medic nin like Tsunade of the Sannin and to marry Naruto-kun. Hinata introduced her self without a single stutter or any of her old nervous habits.

"Ok you next shades." Tokiro said Pointing at Shino.

"My name is Shino Aburame and my likes are my friends, my clan, and my bug hive. My dislikes are people who kill bugs and people who judge you without knowing you. My hobbies are reasearching insects and learning about new one." Shino said in his normal monotone voice.

"Ok you next Blondie." Tokiro said pointing at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my likes are Hinata-chan, training, learning new jutsu, and ramen. My dislikes are people who judge people without getting to know them just like Shino, and people who act like their better than others because of their families name. My hobbies are training spending time with Hinata-chan, and learning new jutsu. and my dream is to surpass all the other Hokages of the past and become thestrongest shinobi to live so that I can protect those preciou to me." Naruto said eyes shining with determination.

_'All in all their not bad they just might become the best their is if they can pass the test.'_

"Ok you guys aren't a bad team but meet me at training ground 8 tommorow morning and then you guys will take the real gennin test." Tokiro said as he disppeared in a puff of smoke before they could respond.

"HEY damnit what did he mean the real gennin test i thought we already took our gennin test." Naruto said angrily

"I don't know but I guess we're going to find the answer to that tommorow." Shino said as he turned to leave. "I'll see tommorow at the training grounds." Shino said as he jumped from the roof top to the next one and kept going as he made his way home.

"Well i guess that leaves us alone but hey can we just go home i beat i didn't get much sleep last night." Naruto said as he reached his hand out for Hinata to grab.

"Hey Naruto why don't you head home I have to go see the Hokage about something and then I'll meet you there ok." Hinata said as she turned and dissappeared in a swirl of water.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and dissappeared in a swril of fire.

**The Hokage's office**

Hinata appeared outside the Hokage tower and walked inside where the secretary waved her right through. Hinata knocked on the door to the Hokage's office and waited.

"Come in." came the call from the inside.

Hinata walked in and saw a bit of blood under the Hokage's nose but decided she didn't want to know.

"Umm Hokage-sama I was just wondering what's going to happen with Naruto-kun attacking my otou-san?" Hinata asked the aging Hokage.

Sarutobi sighed as he knew the moment had to happen and hoped the girl that Naruto had a crush on was going to be alright.

"Hinata after your father got out of the hospital today he had a meeting with the Hyugga elders and they disowned you. I am sorry Hinata I really am." The hokage said seeing the sadness wellikng in the young kuniochis eye's.

"It's ok Hokage-sama i had a feeling that's what they were going to do in the first place." Hinata said as she bowed to the Hokage before disappearing in a swirl of water.

THe old Hokage sighed _' I hope you can help her get past this Naruto' _ was the thoughts of the old man.

**Hey everyone I'm back sorry for taking so long to get this out. I have Finals going on at my schhool so I've been studying my ass off while trying to write this chapter. I think the battle between Naruto and Hiashi went pretty well. And as for Hinata getting disowned, it had to happen for me to develop her character more. Besides i never did like anyone except Hinata and Neji after the chunnin exams. They are all stuck up and i hate people like that. well I am going to try to get the next chapter out by Saturday but i make no promises so until next time **

**Ja ne**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter and I'm loving the reviews you guys are leaving and I hope they continue to keep coming to answer some of your questions the reason Kakashi wasn't Naruto's jounin sensei was because I just couldn't think of who else to make be Sauske's sensei as no one else has the sharingan except ****Naruto**** but no one knows that but I'm probably going to clue everyone in either this chapter or next as this will have the start of the wave arch in this chapter. So on with the story and remember to review. I don't own Naruto.**

**The day of the real gennin exams**

Naruto woke up to the smell of bacon. Throwing on some pants Naruto walked out into the kitchen to see Hinata there cooking breakfast. Naruto being a prankster by nature started to creep towards her, and was almost on her when.

"Naruto sit down the foods almost ready." Hinata called over her shoulder causing Naruto to face fall before getting up mumbling about damn eyes that can see everything.

Hinata giggled at him while she put together two plates with bacon and eggs on them. It was a light breakfast, but seeing as they were going to be fighting during the day she figured it would be best to eat lightly.

Naruto started to eat at a fast pace before he saw Hinata staring at her plate with a far off look in her eyes.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly while finishing up his breakfast.

Hinata sighed "the elders and father have disowned me." she said

Naruto's eyes flashed crimson as killing intent started to roll of him in waves paralyzing people that were walking past his apartment complex.

"Hinata I'm sorry it's all my fault for attacking your father like that, but I couldn't help it he insulted you." Naruto said with sadness at the fact it was his fault she got disowned.

Hinata got up a gave Naruto a light kiss before looking him in dead in his eyes. "It wasn't your fault Naruto-kun they were going to disown me anyways and make Hanabi heiress anyways." She said with a small smile.

Naruto was still pissed beyond reason at the stupidity of the Hyuuga clan but he sighed knowing that Hinata was speaking the truth. He looked up into her eyes and gave her a small smile.

"Come on lets go meet Shino at the training grounds before we're late." Naruto said picking up the plates and putting them in the sink as hinata went to get her gear he did the same strapping on his kunai holsters and weapons pouch after stocking it with shuriken, explosive tags soldier pills and ninja wire. He then picked up his katana and ninja-to and attached them to his back with chakra.

After he finished he walked out into the living room to see Hinata there and geared up with her katana attached to her back horizontally across her lower back much like his.

"You ready to go Hinata-chan?" He asked while heading towards the door. She nodded at him as they both headed out the door and started jumping from roof top to roof top as they headed towards the training ground tat their sensei told them to meet at.

It took them about fifteen minutes to get there. Once they were there they saw Shino leaning against a tree. They walked over towards him as he turned his head in their direction.

"Hey Shino you ready for this?" Naruto asked him.

"Yes I believe we are ready for this." Shino said in his normal monotone voice

"That's good because you're going to have to believe that in order to pass." Tokiro said as he shunshined in front of them and stood looking passively at them as he pulled out a timer and set it on the stump next to him as he set the timer to go off at noon."

"You have till noon to take these two bells from me the person that doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy." he said in a cold voice as he clipped the bells to his belt.

"You MUST come at me with the intent to kill or else you won't be able to even hit me." He said as he blurred out of sight.

"Damn this just got a lot harder didn't it?" Naruto said as he started to channel chakra into his nose increasing his sense of smell a thousand fold. He started to sniff around as Shino's bugs spread out in a circle and Hinata activated her Byuakugan and started to search around.

Naruto took a couple sniffs of the air and his eyes widened.

"Hinata to your left." He yelled to her.

Hinata reacting mostly on instinct turned to her left and started doing palm strikes before Tokiro jumped back from them hi right arm limp.

His eyes narrowed at him as he looked at Naruto before his eyes widened as it burst into smoke and he turned around to have a roundhouse kick connect with his jaw. Tokiro flew across the training grounds before tucking and rolling landing on his feet.

His eyes narrowed again as he saw the three gennin covering each other as the faced him.

He smiled actually thinking that they might pass when Naruto and Hinata charged him with Shino staying behind and launched a lightning attack at his that blinded him for a second.

When he regained his sight Naruto was on him and started to launch a flurry of strikes at him. All of the sudden Naruto leapt back and Tokiro's eyes widened again as Hinata came right behind him and started launching palm strikes and shutting his chakra points down and got both of his arms in a few seconds before leaping back again as the regrouped and got in a formation again.

Tokiro smiled got wider as they were working in sync in a way he had never seen before in a new team.

Naruto started to flip through handseals and in a blink of the eye launched a huge fireball at Tokiro.

Said person started to flip through seals and launched a highly concentrated jet of water that tore through the fireball and headed towards the group.

Hinata started to release her chakra through her chakra points all over her body before staring to spin.

With a cry of" **Hakke Shou Kaiten" ****Hinata created a dome of chakra around her Naruto and Shino**

Tokiro's eyes widened to saucers as he saw her do the 8 trigrams: rotation.

He knew she must have been trained before now as no Hyuuga had ever been able to do such an advanced technique so early before.

As she spun to a stop he threw a kunai but Shino threw one of his own and blocked it but Tokiro noticed Naruto wasn't there.

H gave a start when he felt the cold steel of a blade at his neck before he heard.

"It's over you lose." He looked to the side and saw Naruto standing there with his katana drawn and pointed at his neck.

He chuckled before disappearing surprising Naruto.

When Tokiro appeared he had a blade of his own. He slid into a stance that Naruto hadn't seen before.

Naruto slid into his own stance Nine Tailed Fury (I know not very original but hey I thought it would work now on with the story). They looked at each other for a second before blurring out of existence all Hinata could see where blurs where the two clashed.

All of the sudden they both appeared again cuts all over them and both were breathing hard before Naruto smirked. He started to channel fire chakra into his blade until the flames where black before he swung the blade launching the fire a Tokiro.

Tokiro's eyes widened as he saw the fire coming at him. Using a quick shunshine he appeared behind Hinata and Shino and went for a strike before Naruto blurred in and kicked him in he side.

When Tokiro looked up he was shocked there Naruto stood in his one tailed form. And what was even more shocking was that Hinata and Shino didn't even look surprised as they all got back into formation with Naruto at the head.

Naruto smirked before he charged lightning chakra into his hand in a ball much like the Rasengan except it wasn't swirling it was just a ball.

Naruto tensed up before he blurred out of existence appearing behind Tokiro and shoving the ball into his back shocking the hell out of him while launching him toward Hinata who slid into a new stance.

Tokiro knew it was over as he got closer to Hinata and she started her count as she hit his chakra points.

"2 palms"

"4 palms"

"8 palms"

"16 palms"

"32 palms"

"64 palms"

"**Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou"**

Tokiro could feel everyone of his chakra points close down before he could force them open.

A he lay there Shino came up and cut the bells off of his belt before throwing one to Naruto.

Naruto threw his to Hinata before she started to protest.

"It's ok Hinata you finished him so you deserve a bell." Naruto argued

"But you did most of the work Naruto therefore you should have a bell." Shino said insisting on giving Naruto his bell

But Naruto refused to take a bell from them.

Tokiro smiled before he forced his chakra points open wincing as it hurt like hell.

"Well since all three of you didn't get a bell but used outstanding teamwork…"

He paused for a second as if to think making the tension rise until you could almost feel it in the air.

"You pass." He said smiling while the gennin sweat dropped but they all congratulated each other.

**1 Month Later**

"Fox king reading target is in sight over"

"Bug boy here and target has been sighted also over."

"Dark flower here target is in sight awaiting command over."

"Pyro master here mission upgraded form capture to assassination now attack!"

Suddenly the area around the cat exploded launching it into the air before it was doused with water before being electrocuted and as it fell a giant fireball was launched at it exploding on contact and disintegrating the cat.

Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Tokiro all appeared in the clearing before Tokiro sent them on their way towards the Hokage's office before running to find a copy of the cat.

The Sandaime's eye was twitching. That was the tenth time they had killed that cat this week, and yet they always seemed to find an exact copy of it.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair before lighting his pipe and taking a few puff while he waited for the team to come through the door.

The Sandaime didn't have to wait long as team 8 walked through the door carrying a cat that looked exactly like Tora. What the Sandaime couldn't figure out was how they kept replacing the cat after killing it so many times.

After the fire lords wife had got the cat back and almost killed it in a death hug, the Sandaime glared at team 8 and sweat dropped at them Hinata was reading a book, Shino was examining a bug, Naruto was looking over a jutsu scroll, and Tokiro was standing there whistling.

The Sandaime sighed "I don't know how you keep finding replacements for that cat every time you kill it." He said while glaring at them.

Naruto looked up from his scroll "don't ask us Tokiro's always the one to bring the copy." He said while pointing at his sensei, who proceeded to punch him in the head mumbling about disrespectful brats.

The Hokage sighed "Well we have a few more missions here if you guys want to do another mission today." The Sandaime said getting nods from everyone on the team.

"Well we have painting a fence, weeding a garden, walking the Inuzuka clan's dogs, and…"

"Tora come back."

The Sandaime sighed "and catching Tora again."

Naruto started to slid his sword out of its sheath with an evil gleam in his eyes "hey sensei do you think I could skin the evil cat, we could make a soup out of it." Naruto looked up a Tokiro who looked like he was seriously considering it making both Iruka and Sarutobi to sweat drop at the crazy team.

The Sandaime cleared his throat and looked through the mission scrolls before seeing one that he believed would work great and get the team out of the village for awhile, kami knows everyone needed a break from the psychotic team for awhile.

"Well it seems we have an easy C-ranked mission that I believe you guys can handle well with some back up. The only problem is that the only team available at the moment is team 7." The Sandaime said waiting for everyone to explode. To his surprise team 8 looked at each other for a second and after a few seconds of this they all looked forward and nodded at Sarutobi.

"Ok here are team 7 and the client" Sarutobi said as the door opened and in walked team 7 and a guy who smelled so bad of sake everyone had to cover there nose.

The guy took everyone in "this is who you guys are paying to protect me they don't look like they could take on a toddler let alone bandits. The duck ass over there looks gay as hell and would just glare at the bandits until they killed him, the pink haired girl over there would stand out and attract everything in a five mile radius to where ever we are. The dog boy looks like he would piss himself."

He turned around " I bet the blond one and the girl don't even know how to use those swords, and the boy looks like he's almost as emo as duck ass over there."

He insulted them all in one go. Sarutobi's eyes widened as killing intent started to leak out in massive waves from team 8. It even scared the shit almost literally out of team 7.

"Anbu restrain them." Sarutobi called just as the team sensei and all leapt at the man.

About fifteen Anbu appeared in the room and they grabbed onto team seven but it took all of them to restrain them even a little bit and every single Anbu received wounds from the vicious team 8. After a few minutes of struggling team 8 calmed down and went to stand back in front of the Sandaime who was slightly afraid.

All the Anbu were breathing heavy and all of them had wounds on them. Whereas team 8 weren't even breathing heavy. All of the Anbu disappeared out of the room leaving a scared team 7 an amazed Hokage and a fearful bridge builder stood in awe of their powers.

Finally the Sandaime shook himself out of his stupor and finished giving out the mission details to teams 7 and 8 and told them to meet the bridge builder at the north gate in an hour and to pack for a month long journey.

**1 hour later**

Team 8 was walking up to the north gate where they saw their sensei sitting in a tree meditating.

"Hey sensei what's up?" Naruto shouted causing Tokiro to fall out of the tree he was sitting in.

Naruto laughed sheepishly as Tokiro was grumbling about killing annoying loud blondes.

They all turned their heads as they heard a loud noise off to their right as Tazuna ran up to them with his pack making clanking noise much to the teams annoyance. As he came up they told him to take his pack off and they sealed it away in a scroll so it wouldn't make those awful clanking noise the entire journey.

As they finished that Kakashi made his presence know with a little cough as he walked up to them. Tokiro and Naruto's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as they put there hands into the ram seal while simultaneously shouting **"Kai"**. When it didn't work they both freaked out and kept trying to dispel the genjutsu much to Kakashi's embarrassment.

Finally Naruto and Tokiro gave up trying to dispel a genjutsu that wasn't there and everyone started chatting until the rest of team seven showed up. All of them had just about the same reactions as Naruto and Tokiro much to Kakashi's embarrassment and the confusion of team eight.

"Ok everyone let's get going" Kakashi said as they all started out of the gates, after showing the guards the mission papers,

They had been walking for a while when they all walked passed a puddle in the middle of road.

Tokiro and Kakashi looked at each other as did team 8.

'I can't believe who ever is using that genjutsu is being that obvious' was the thought going through team eights minds.

They all kept walking with team seven oblivious to what was around them much to Kakashi's disappointment.

After they had walked a ways two people rose out of the mist. Their bodies were covered with a cloak and they had giant clawed gauntlets on the left arm of one of them and the right hand of the other. They shot out the chain that connected them together at Kakashi and Tokiro.

They smirked as the chains wrapped around the two jounin and they yanked the chain slicing the two into shreds.

Sakura shrieked as she stared at the bloody chunks of what used to be her sensei.

Sauske and Kiba weren't doing much better as they were frozen in place in fear.

Naruto was the one who acted the quickest yanking his sword out of it's sheathed he got in front of everyone.

"Sauske, Sakura, Kiba protect the bridge builder. Hinata-chan if you would please turn on your Byuakugan and watch for any one else that might be out there. Shino you're with me. "Naruto shouted and everyone complied as team seven was too shocked to do anything else.

Naruto charged at the demon brothers while channeling chakra into his blade releasing a blade of fire that flew towards the demon brothers.

Both of them dodged the attack but the chain between them was cut. Naruto started to engage one of them in a kenjutsu battle while Shino fought the other one with a kunai and using his bugs to slowly drain his chakra.

Naruto was slowly gaining the upper hand in his battle as he left several large gashes in the demon brother's chest.

The battle was starting to get intense and right as it seemed as if Naruto was going to win he got slashed on his shoulder. Hissing in pain Naruto noticed something was off about the wound and sniffed it.

Naruto was starting to worry if they had poisoned their weapons then the poison might actually kill him.

"**Don't worry kit I will neutralize the poison before it can do any harm" **Kyubbi said to him after reading his mind.

'Thanks Kyubbi I owe you one." Naruto said.

Naruto got up and once again got into his stance and rushed the demon brother he was facing and started to attack him with renewed efforts.

The demon brother couldn't stand up to the onslaught of attacks that naruto was throwing at him as he was exhausted and out of chakra.

After Naruto cut his knee caps the demon brother feel to his knees and looked on as Naruto brought his blade down severing his head from his body.

After he did that he sealing the head into a storage scroll and put a preservation seal on to it so as to keep the head in good condition to collect the bounty.

Shino had successfully defeated the other brother knocking him out.

"Very well done everyone you did great considering the situation." Came a familiar voice from out of the hedges.

Out walked Kakashi and Tokiro looking perfectly fine, everyone looked at where the 'bodies' used to be and saw that there was only two chopped up logs.

"You know you guys could have jumped in at any time to help instead of hiding in the bushes watching." Naruto grumbled at them making them both smile sheepishly.

Kakashi and Tokiro both turned toward Tazuna and looked at him menacingly making the bridge builder start to sweat a lot.

"Tazuna would you care to explain why two nuke-nins were after you when there should only be bandits after you?" Kakashi said in a menacing voice as he and Tokiro stared down the bridge builder.

"The reason is my country is in a deep depression due to a disease known as Gato. He started what seemed as a legit business but he's nothing but a crook who gain control of all the shipping industry and is forcing everyone to pay unreasonable taxes which no one can pay but if we don't we are killed and if we do pay we starve." Tazuna said as he got on his knees and begged for the shinobi to stay.

"I'm sorry Tazuna but you lied about the mission info these guys aren't ready for this mission it's upgraded to mid A to low S rank mission that is more suited for Anbu not fresh out the academy gennin.

Naruto's eyes hardened "Kakashi, Tokiro-sensei I'm going whether you like it or not. These people need our help and you want to turn your backs on them, well I can't so I'm going.

Hinata stepped up and stood next to Naruto "I am also going sensei Naruto needs someone to watch his back.

Shino also stepped up and joined them "I will also go as this team will never split up.

All three gennin looked at the two jounin that were with them. They both thought about it and they were about to say no again but they looked at Naruto and he started signing at them in the Anbu sign language.

'_Don't worry guys if I have to I will go all out to protect everyone remember there is three people that were in anbu and Kakashi you were a captain we can handle this.'_

They both sighed and looked at Tazuna "we'll go but once wave is out it's depression we want the full payment for the mission." Kakashi said looking a Tazuna who was crying tears of relief.

Naruto walked over to the other demon brother and grabbed him before waving Kakashi over to him.

"What are you going to do to him Naruto?" Kakashi asked him in a slightly worried tone.

"I am going to interrogate him to see who he's he working with as we already know who he's working for."

Kakashi nodded as he had been around for some of Naruto's torture sessions and they made even him sick to his stomach.

Naruto walked away and after a few seconds of waiting everyone started to hear screams coming from the forest begging for death before it was harshly silenced.,

After a few minutes of waiting and everyone being on edge from what they heard, Naruto looked at Kakashi and Tokiro "He's with Zabuza's group."

Their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. _'Kami hates us doesn't she' _was the thought that the two jounin were sharing.

"Ok let's get going Sakura, Saskue, Kiba take a diamond formation around Tazuna. Hinata your in the back with the Byuakugan, Naruto your on the left, Shino you have the right while me and Tokiro take point." Kakashi said as everyone scrambled to do what the elite Jounin ordered.

All except one. Sauske was standing there looking at the Jounin with arrogance clearly written on his face. "Why should we do what you say I am an Uchiha I should be in command of this mission?" He said with arrogance.

"Yea Sauske-kun should be in charge of this mission not you stupid Jounin, your nothing compared to Sauske-kun." The pink haired bitch screeched once again making everyone in the general vicinity deaf.

KI exploded out of Kakashi, Tokiro, Team eight, and surprisingly Kiba as well.

Both Sauske and Sakura were on their backs from the pressure and they could see their deaths passing by their eyes, each death more painful than the last.

"Sauske, Sakura if I ever hear you address a superior or anyone like that I will take care of you have I made myself clear?" Kakashi asked the two in a quiet deadly voice that left no room for arguments.

Both of the Gennin nodded trying not to piss their pant from fear.

"Good now do as I said and get in a diamond formation around Tazuna." Kakashi said using that same cold deadly voice as before.

As the two gennin scrambled to do what he said Kakashi turned around and eye-smiled at everyone causing everyone to sweat-drop at the scene.

They headed out again traveling at a faster pace in order to get to Tazuna's house before anything else could go wrong on this ill-fated mission.

Unfortunately Kami-chan decided she wanted a little entertainment to spice up her day.

The two team were coming to a river where there was a boat waiting to take everyone over.

"Whoa Tazuna you didn't say there would be this many people, this little boat can't handle that much weight." Said the boat man looking at Tazuna with a weird look as if he thought the bridge builder was crazy.

"That's not a problem Tokiro said as he, Kakashi, and team eight stepped out on top of the water shocking everyone that was around them.

Tazuna just grunted and chalked it up to something shinobi could do. Him and team seven climbed in to the boat and pushed off from the shore.

The tension in the air was almost as visible as the mist in the area. Tokiro, Kakashi, and Naruto all shared a look as Naruto started to do handsigns _'this mist is chakra filled I think Zabuza is up ahead who is going to take him on when he shows up?'_

Naruto signed at them while they sighed and started to sign back. _'I will take him on while Tokiro provides back up and protects you guys agreed.' _Kakashi signed at the two of them.

Both Tokiro and Naruto nodded. Just as they finished this exchange a bush off on the side of the road rustled. Naruto immediately threw a kunai into the bush. When everyone looked they saw a white snow rabbit scared out of its mind.

"Naruto-baka look what you did, you almost killed this poor defenseless rabbit" Screamed the pink haired bitch, while everyone except team seven looked at her with one thought in their minds _'what a dumbass that was obviously used for substitution.'_ Even the ones in the area that weren't in their group were thinking the same thing.

Naruto pumped some chakra into his ears and heard a grunt and the sound of something slicing the air. He turned around and looked at everyone "you guys might want to duck." He said casually as he and team eight ducked

Kakashi's eyes widened as he grabbed Tazuna and screamed "HIT THE DECK!"

As a massive sword cleaved through the air where their heads were just seconds before.

The sword cut into a tree and a man suddenly appeared on the hilt of the sword looking down at them with bloodlust radiating off of him.

"Zabuza Momochi Demon of the bloody mist he excels in the silent killing where your dead before you even know it. He's now a missing-nin because of his failed attempts to assassinate the Mizukage." Naruto said as he glared at the man in front of him.

"Huh im impressed it seems as if at least one of you isn't just playing ninja." He said as he let loose more KI making team seven freeze up and it even had Hinata and Shino trembling a little.

The only ones who weren't affected by the massive bloodlust coming off of Zabuza were Kakashi, Tokiro, and Naruto. Kakashi and Tokiro had been in the Third Great Shinobi war and Naruto Had felt Kyubbi's KI and Zabuza's was no where close to that.

"So I have Kakashi the Sharingan warrior, and Tokiro the Fire Shinobi to face this is going to be a great battle.

"Naruto protect everyone else while me and Tokiro take care of Zabuza." Kakashi said as he lifted his headband revealing a three tomoe Sharingan.

Zabuza just chuckled darkly before flaring his chakra making the mist surrounding them denser and harder to see through.

**Back with the gennin and Tazuna**

They saw the mist around Zabuza and their Jounin senseis thicken into an almost impenetrable white wall.

"Well what do were have here some little gennin to play with this should be fun." A voice cooed at them from the mist as a man and woman walked out.

"If it isn't Miyu the Tempest Mistress has unnatural control over the water element and also her friend there Rasimaru the Liquid death controls his swords made out of liquid metal is a master of mid to long range combat because of his mastery over the liquid metal of his swords." Naruto said summarizing what was in the Bingo book for these two missing-nin.

"Sauske, Sakura, Kiba watch over the bridge builder we'll handle this." Naruto said assuming leadership and everyone immediately jumped to do what he said, everyone except our stubborn arrogant avenger.

"Why should I listen to you, you are inferior to the Uchia clan and I should be the leader as of right now." Sauske said with a challenging look in his eyes as if tempting anyone to argue with him

Naruto let out a massive concentrated blast of chakra mixed with KI he turned around and looked at them with crimson slitted eyes.

"**Sauske now is not the time for you to have your superiority to kick in now shut the fuck up and do as I said." **Naruto roared at him scaring everyone not on his team slightly.

Sauske thought it would be wise to shut up and do what Naruto told him. _'I'll get that dobe back who does he think he is ordering an uchiha around like that'_ Sauske's one track mind thought.

Naruto calmed down and the crimson chakra dissipated from around him.

"Hinata take out Rasimaru as he is horrible in close combat, Shino provide back up for Hinata and me should I need it." Naruto said kicking back into leader mode.

Hinata and Shino nodded at him while Hinata activated her Byuakugan and rushed off towards the other missing-nin.

"Ah so your going to try to fight me this should be interesting try not to bore me." Miyu said as she pulled out a pair of kunai knives and charged at Naruto and attempted to slash at him.

Naruto back flipped and pulled out his katana and rushed at her trying to slash her in half yet she used amazing dexterity to dodge all of his attacks.

While they were trading blows back and forth Hinata was having trouble fighting her opponent.

"Hehehe those little eyes of yours aren't helping you out is it." The man Rasimaru laughed evilly at her as he manipulated his liquid swords cutting her and piercing her arms with out her being able to do anything.

Hinata started to flash through handseals and screamed **"Ration: lightning ball jutsu" **while pointing her hands at the man and she shot a soccer sized ball of lightening at him shocking him mercilessly.

He got back up and started to throw kunai and shuriken at her in an attempt to kill her,

She used her amazing flexibility to avoid the projectiles. She dodged most of them with a few striking their target. Hinata bit back a cry of pain as she yanked the shuriken out of her arms and legs.

She stood up on wobbly legs before looking at Rasimaru with a fierce determination.

"Hehehe little Hyuga you have given me a interesting fight but now you have to die." Rasimaru said while laughing gleefully at the Hyuga heiress.

Both of his swords formed back on the hilts as he charged her. With a look of determination Hinata started to force chakra out of her body and started to turn creating a dome of chakra around her.

Rasimaru jumped and slammed his swords into the dome with both things fighting for dominance.

After a minute of spinning Rasimaru faltered and got swept up in the attack as he was launched at a tree.

Rasimaru slammed into the tree knocking him unconscious. Hinata smiled before she slumped over from chakra exhaustion. Luckily for her Shino walked over to her and offered her a soldier pill which she gratefully ate as she felt her chakra reserves fill up.

Naruto walked over to them as a hunter-nin dropped down after throwing a few senbon into Zabuza's neck.

"Thank you for weakening him for me I shall now dispose of these bodies." The hunter-nin said as he went around and collected the bodies in one spot.

Placing her hand on top of the pile of bodies she looked out at the Shinobi before her. "Goodbye." The hunter-nin said.

Naruto walked over to Kakashi and Tokiro both of which were tired but they could all walk.

The little group of shinobi let Tazuna lead the way to his house.

**Tazuna's house**

"Hey Tsunami, Inari come down and meet the powerful shinobi that Konoha assigned to protect me." Tazuna shouted as they all walked through the door.

A young woman walked out of the kitchen and smiled at the shinobi gathered in the living room.

"Hey you guys I'm Tsunami Im glad that Konoha assigned good ninja to protect my father." She said brightly as she smiled at them all.

"Thank you but could you show us were we could sleep our teams are a little tired from the journey." Tokiro said trying to get a little time for him, Kakashi, Hinata, and Naruto some rest.

Tsunami just smiled at them as she showed them all where they could sleep.

The Guys were in one room while the girls were in another. As soon as Kakashi, Tokiro, and Naruto laid on the bed they fell asleep. The same thing happened to Hinata in the room across from them.

**Hey everyone I'm back sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out my heart just hasn't been in it as much anymore but im going to keep going and make sure you all review and let me know what you think about the chapter that will help me get these chapters out faster. And to say again if someone could please recommend a site to translate the jutsu I would be really grateful. So until next time Ja ne.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone im back with the next chapter for Kitsune shinobi. Its been awhile since I looked at this story since Im kind of losing interest in this story as I think I let it get a little to out of control but im going to finish it and im going to try to start filling in the plot holes. I do not own Naruto.**

Naruto groaned "ugh where the hell am I?" He asked no one in particular

He sat up and started to take in his surroundings. He was in a bedroom on a futon. Ass he looked around he noticed the neatness of the room and the wooden floorboards. He knew he wasn't in his house as he didn't have wooden floorboards in any of the rooms in his apartment.

That's when a rush of information hit him as he remembered the events of yesterday and his battle with the missing-nins. Naruto jumped to his feet and rushed out the door and headed down the stairs.

When he got there he felt relived sitting at the table was his team in perfect condition. The only bad thing he could see in the picture was team seven sitting there in ok condition as well. In fact the only person who looked beat up was Kakashi as Zabuza had managed to give his a good fight.

"Hey you finally woke up its bout time." Kakashi said eye smiling at Naruto as he took his seat next to Hinata.

Tokiro looked at everyone. "OK today we will be training in the forest, as Tazuna is off today." He said getting a grunt from Sauske, and excited look from all of team eight, a disappointed look from Sakura, and a bunch of enthusiastic shouts from Kiba.

"Finish up your food and we will go for a run through the woods and then training." Kakashi said reading his book.

Naruto looked excited. "Hey Kakashi-sempai is that the edition I think it is?" Naruto said as he peered at the gold book in Kakashi's hand.

"Yup the new Icha-Icha Paradise golden edition." Kakashi said as he pulled out a copy and threw it to Naruto who immediately started reading it in fascination.

"Naruto you know you shouldn't read that trash." Hinata said as she scowled at the book.

"Aw come on Hina-hime. I like that plot." Naruto said as he giggled at a point in the book.

Shino actually leaned over and started to read over his shoulder before being launched back by a jet of blood shooting out of his nose.

His teammates laughed as they woke him up as they all started to stretch for their run.

"Ok let's go." Tokiro said as he and Kakashi took of at a fast pace that they all matched.

They ran for hours before coming back to a clearing near Tazuna's house.

"Ok now team seven we will be practicing chakra control today. You will be climbing up trees." Kakashi started to say but Sakura interrupted.

"Sensei how will that help with chakra control?" She said confused

Kakashi sighed. "Here Naruto just show them I don't feel like explaining it." Kakashi said.

Naruto still deep in his reading walked over to the tree and started to walk up the side of the tree.

"Wow that's amazing." Kiba shouted.

"Now what you do is focus your chakra to your feet and run up the tree." Kakashi said as he tossed kunai knives in front of each of team seven.

"Use those to mark your progress." He said as he kept reading.

"Ok team eight follow me" Tokiro said as he led his team away from the clearing into another one.

Once he got there he put his hand in a seal making thirty clones pop into the clearing.

"Ok each of these clones are at low jounin in strength and Naruto can you put a few chakra seals on them so they can handle multiple hits?" Tokiro explained as Naruto pulled out a bunch of seals and started to slap them onto the clones.

"Ok you guys are going to fight a full scale battle with these guys no rules apply." He said as he jumped into the trees.

The gennin team looked on in determination as they stood back to back in a triangle formation.

"Hinata activate your Byakugan. Shino let out your bugs and we're going to have to go all out to win. Shino you and I will use mass area jutsu to cover Hinata as she uses taijutsu and if need be we will jump in and help her with taijutsu if needed." Naruto whispered to them taking the role of leader as they all agreed he was the best for the role.

They tensed as the clones started to charge them. Naruto and Hino started to flip through seals.

"**Fuuton: Spiraling Bullet" **Naruto screamed out as he let out a massive blast of concentrated air that was spinning at high speeds.

"**Katon****:**** Goukakyuu no Jutsu" ****Shino said as he launched out a massive fireball that turned white as it mixed with the air bullet.**

**The combined jutsu slammed into the clones taking out about ten of them the rest of them either dodged or used water and earth defense jutsu.**

**The clones kept coming getting closer with each second.**

**"Shit their coming Switch to Taijutsu until you can get some room for jutsu." Naruto shouted as he and Hinata flew towards the clones to engage them in hand in hand combat swords at the ready.**

**Tokiro looked closely at Naruto to see if his suspicions were right as Naruto and Hinata engaged the clones.**

**As they were getting overwhelmed and Tokiro looked even closer and smiled when his suspicions were confirmed as Naruto's eyes flashed crimson and started to dodge all of the strikes effortlessly.**

**For Naruto everything was moving in slow motion as he and Hinata mowed through the clones each other covering the other when one would get overwhelmed. **

**Naruto had activated his sharingan as he and Hinata were starting to have trouble with the clones even with Shino providing cover fire with lightning jutsus and his bugs.**

**Naruto dodged a clone's fist coming at his face and slashed his stomach cutting the clone in half as he turned and decapitated another.**

**The battle took about fifteen minutes as he and Hinata took out a majority as Shino finished the rest with jutsu and his bugs.**

**Naruto deactivated his doujutsu as he turned back to his team.**

**Tokiro dropped down beside them and looked at Naruto coldly.**

**"Naruto why did you not inform I or your teammates of your doujutsu?" Tokiro asked still looking at him coldly.**

**Naruto froze before sighing. "It was because Kyubbi didn't want me to tell anyone." He said looking at his sensei as Tokiro relaxed.**

**His team mates looked confused. "What are you guys talking about Naruto has a doujutsu?" Hinata asked.**

**"Show them." Tokiro commanded Naruto.**

**Naruto turned to them with his Sharingan eyes spinning.**

**Both of his team mates gasped. "Why didn't you tell us about this Naruto?" Hinata asked shocked that he would keep something like this from them.**

**"Kyubbi-sensei said not to tell anyone because I would have to deal with the teme and the arrogant counsel." He said regret in his voice**

**Both of them nodded in understanding but Tokiro wanted to know more.**

**"How advanced is it?" he asked.**

**Naruto looked at them as his eyes changed into a three point shuriken where the tomoes were supposed to be.**

**"So you have the **Mangekyou Sharingan, who did you kill?" Tokiro asked knowing the price to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Someone befriended me when I was seven and gained my Sharingan training with Itatchi-sensei. I thought he was my best friend, but one day when I was playing with him he tried to kill me so in defense I slit his throat. Therefore gaining this curse." Naruto said sadness clearly evident in his voice.

Tokiro nodded glad that his student gained the Mangekyou in defense and not because of a lust for power.

Hinata and Shino was shocked that the price to gain the powerful sharingan. They were sad that Naruto had to go through that and the curse he had to carry.

"How deteriorated is your eyesight?" Tokiro asked trying to gauge how incapacitated would be.

"It's at a hundred percent Kyubbi's healing factor negated the blindness the Mangekyou causes." Naruto answered.

Tokiro was shocked. "Are you saying you can you the Mangekyou as much as you want and not become blind?" he asked in utter amazement.

Naruto nodded.

"Then why do you never use it you do know powerful its techniques are?" Tokiro said shocked.

"I don't use it because I don't want to become consumed by it like Madara Uchiha who killed his own brother so he could gain the ultimate Sharingan the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan." Naruto said in a determined voice.

Tokiro nodded. "So tell me Naruto how strong are you in all actuality?" Tokiro asked looking at his Sharingan as it started to spin.

Next thing he knew he was tied to a post in a black and white world with a red moon and sky in the background.

"Sensei this is one of the Mangekyou Sharingans abilities you are now caught in my Tsukuyomi. To answer your question I am about Anbu captain level due to my training with Itatchi and the Kyubbi but I don't want to revel this yet I am going to let you go and no time has gone by in reality so I am going to tell you I am just at chunnin level ok sensei?" Naruto explained getting a nod from Tokiro he released the Genjutsu.

"Sensei I am about mid to high chunnin level with my sharingan activated I am low jounin level." Naruto said to Tokiro as the cover for his team mates.

"Ok Naruto I would like you to make a thousand clones and pump them full of chakra use Kyubbi if you have to if not I have solider pills for you to use after you done." Tokiro ordered making Shino and Hinata pale at the amount of clones.

Naruto nodded and did the cross seal and shouted **"Kage Bushin no jutsu" **and pumped a massive amount of chakra into it creating a massive smoke cloud.

When the smoke cloud cleared the was two thousand exact copies of Naruto standing in front of team eight was sweating now at the amount of clones he made.

"Here's a few solider pills Naruto." Tokiro said as he handed five pills to Naruto who ate them and felt his chakra reserves completely refill.

"Ok this time I want you guys to fight the clones Naruto use you Sharingan no Mangekyou though. Let's see how you guys do." Tokiro said as he once again jumped into the trees.

"Same plan as last time though all of us use mass area jutsus at first to wear down the numbers a little." Naruto said as they all started to do handseals.

"**Suiton: Raging Maelstrom no jutsu." **Hinata called out sending a massive wave of water at the clones.

"**Ration: Thor's Anger" **Naruto said as a massive hammer made of lightning appeared over the clones killing a chunk of them along with Hinata's water jutsu.

"**Doton: Earth Bullets no jutsu." **Shino called out with a huge number of stones ripped out of the earth and were sent flying at the clones killing a good number of them.

"Shit there's still at least a thousand of them." Naruto said as they started to panic. Their panic rose as the clones started sending jutsu after jutsu at them causing the team to go all out just to dodge the jutsu that would have killed them other wise.

"Shino, Hinata how many kunai do you guys have?" Naruto yelled as they continued to dodge the various jutsu that kept trying to kill them.

"63 all together." They yelled back.

Naruto jumped over to them and handed them a bunch of exploding tags.

"These are ten-times stronger than a normal exploding tag, plus when they explode the send lava everywhere." Naruto explained as they continued to dodge jutsu and started to wrap the tags around their kunai.

"How did you get such exploding tags?" Shino asked amazed at the power they had.

"I made them" Naruto shouted back as they started throwing the kunai at the army of clones left.

True to what he said the tags made a massive explosion and sent lava everywhere killing a hunk of the clone army in front of them.

Those that didn't get killed use water jutsu to cool off the burning magma and continued their charge.

"Now these odds I like two hundred to three." Naruto cackled drawing his sword he ran at the army.

Hinata and Shino drew their respective weapons and charged behind Naruto.

Team eight and the clones finally clashed with team eight carving their way threw the clones dealing death where ever they were in the army.

Tokiro was utterly shocked at the destruction his team was causing they were literally destroying the clones.

Tokiro felt a couple chakra sources coming from behind and nodded at Kakashi as he and his team landed on the branch Tokiro was looking from.

"Holy shit Tokiro what they hell have you been teaching them that they could cause this much destruction?" Kakashi shouted.

He had never seen a gennin team cause so much destruction they were tearing apart the clones viciously and without mercy.

"They cause almost as much destruction as Anbu teams used to during the Iwa-Konoha war." Kakashi said in amazement as they team was slowly starting to kill all of the clones, there was only about fifty left.

"You think this is bad Kakashi there was at least two thousand clones in the beginning." Tokiro said pride brimming in him as he watched his team.

"What the fuck did you do to them that they could take out that many clones?" Kakashi yelled.

Í taught them like an Anbu team after all we are a heavy combat assassination team. They need to be able to level battlefields, and I swear if they kill me doing it I WILL make them able to take on a Kage and come out barley winded." Tokiro said shocking everyone listening to him.

Tokiro do you think that's what's best I mean its good to make them strong but to be able to take on Kages what do you think that there is going to be a war sometime soon." Kakashi said a little worried about this team.

"If there is a war then you can be damn sure me and my team will be out in front and level anyone that attacks Konoha." Tokiro said a hard edge to his voice as he watched his team kill the rest of the clones.

Naruto, Hinata, and Shino collapsed on the ground almost completely out of energy after the fight.

Everyone leapt down with Tokiro and Kakashi going to pick up the downed team.

"You guys did great you passed expectations and for that you guys deserved some rest." Tokiro said as his entire team passed out.

As the two jounin started to carry the unconscious team back to the house Tokiro looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san I think it's time I teach Naruto his fathers jutsu." Tokiro said.

Kakashi looked at the unconscious blonde on his back. "Do you think he's ready?" Kakashi asked his fellow jounin.

Tokiro nodded and spoke with conviction "I think hes ready and even will be able to finish the jutsu."

Kakashi eye smiled at the jounin. "I think your right Tokiro-san I have a feeling of anticipation about these three I think they will be great one day." He said as they walked into the house and dropped the unconscious team in their respective rooms.

**A few hours later**

Naruto woke up groggily and got up and headed downstairs to where he heard voices.

"Ah Naruto-kun I see your awake join us for dinner." Tsunami said as they were all grouped around the table eating.

"Thank you Tsunami-san I think I will." Naruto replied with a smile as he took a seat next to Kakashi and started to read the book he gave his earlier as he started to eat.

"Why do you guys act so cheerful, you should just leave or Gato is going to kill you." A small depressed voice came from the end of the table.

Everyone looked to see Inari sitting there with his head down.

"I don't care what you think kid and if you keep that attitude then nothing will ever change and people will always walk over you." Naruto replied to the boy's question.

"What do you know about pain and suffering, I bet you have a nice cozy house and never had to worry about anything in your life so what do you know bout pain and suffering!" the boy shouted at the ninja in front of him.

Tokiro and Kakashi's eyes widened as they looked at Naruto.

Naruto was looking at the kid as the temperature in the room dropped before becoming boiling.

Chakra started to leak off of Naruto becoming visible as the KI intent in the room was starting to scar everyone.

Naruto's features became feral as crimson chakra started to leak off of Naruto as KI was coming off him in waves almost suffocating everyone in the room as he looked at Inari with his sharingan active. The tomoes in his eyes were spinning wildly in anger.

"**WHAT THE FUCK DO I KNOW ABOUT PAIN AND SUFFERING? A HELL OF A LOT MORE THAN YOU YOU FUCKING BRAT. HAVE YOU EVER HAD TO EAT TRASH OUT OF THE GARBAGE? HAVE YOU LIVED ON THE STREET AT THE AGE OF FOUR BECAUSE THE ORPHANAGE KICKED YOU OUT? NO BECAUSE YOU'VE NEVER FUCKING LIVED IN AN ORPHANAGE BECAUSE YOU HAVE FAMILY. INSTEAD OF TRYING TO HELP THEM ALL YOU DO IS SIT AROUND AND FUCKING WHINE ABOUT YOUR LIFFE. WELL IF YOU HAVE HAD ALL THAT AND EIGHT HUNDRED FUCKING ASSASINATION ATTEMPTS ON YOUR LIFE BY THE FUCKING AGE OF 10 THEN YOU CAN SHUT THE FUCKUP BECAUSE I DO KNOW ABOUT PAIN AND SUFFERING. YOU KNOW NOTHING OF IT. IF YOU COULD SURVIVE A DAY IN MY SHOES THEN YOU COULD HAVE A REASON TO BE SAD BUT YOU HAVE NO FUCKING REASON TO BE FUCKING SAD SO INSTEAD OF WHINING WHY DON'T FUCKING DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT." **Naruto was PISSED and everyone could feel his anger.

He got up "Sensei im going to blow off steam ill be back eventually." Naruto said as he walked out slamming the door and cracking the door frame.

All of the women in the room broke down crying except Sakura who thought he deserved it as her mom said he was a demon.

All of the guys in the room looked disturbed even Sauske looked a little remorseful.

All of the sudden Sauske just realized Naruto had a Sharingan.

"Sensei how the hell did Naruto get the Sharingan? Is he an Uchiha?" Sauske asked hopefully. He was hoping beyond hope that he could have a member of his family back.

Kakashi not wanting to tell him about Kyubbi sighed. "Yes he is an Uchiha Sauske that is why he has the Sharingan.

"Why was I not told that I had a family member left alive?" Sauske yelled/demanded.

"Because were many reasons that no one could tell That Naruto was an Uchiha and he had the Sharingan." Kakashi replied to Sauske watching the boy's eye brim with tears.

Sauske got up and ran out the door heading to where he could hear explosions in the woods.

Kakashi jumped after his student but he was too late.

He was worried about what Naruto would do to Sauske if he said the wrong thing to him at the moment.

"Tokiro what should we do?" Kakashi asked panicked.

"Let's see what happens who knows this might be a good thing." The jounin responded.

**Random clearing**

Naruto was breathing heavy and standing in a wasteland. The trees and ground surrounding him looked like they went through hell. All the vegetation in the clearing was blacked and the ground was charred from fire.

Naruto sat down on the ground still angry at that brat for what he said when he felt a chakra source approaching him.

Naruto got up and pulled out a kunai and got in a battle stance.

He relaxed when he saw it was Saskue but seeing the emo king sparked more anger in him.

"What the fuck do you want teme I'm not in the mood for your shit right now."

"Naruto are you really an Uchiha?" Sauske asked surprising Naruto but the blonde quickly figured out what must have happened. While he would love to crush the boys hope he could tell him about Kyubbi yet.

"Yes Sauske I am an Uchiha, I am guessing you figured out due to me activating my Sharingan due my little outburst." Naruto replied to his question.

"Then why were you never there, when the clan got massacred, or anytime after that." Sauske yelled tears spilling out of his eyes.

"Because I was not allowed to reveal that I was an Uchiha to anyone." Naruto stated shocked that Sauske was showing emotion.

Sauske just stood there and cried for a little while before looking at the blonde again.

"So this is why you are so skilled it's because you have Uchiha blood running through your veins." Sauske stated sparking Naruto's anger again.

"Sauske you just don't fucking get it. It does not matter at all what clan you come from you get strong through hard work. Even if I am an Uchiha I would still be weak if I did not train." Naruto said coldly to Sauske making the boy start to think.

"So if I try really hard I will be strong not just because I am an Uchiha with the Sharingan." Sauske stated as he sorted through what Naruto said to him.

"Yes Sauske and when you fight not for yourself but to protect those you care about you will truly become strong, because when you fight to protect others you would be willing to lay down your life to protect them. That is truly what makes one strong." Naruto said as he left Sauske there and started to walk back to the house.

Sauske sat there for a while before he sensed a chakra source coming towards him.

Sauske took out a kunai as what seemed like a girl came into the clearing.

"Who are you?" Sauske said at the girl.

"My name is Haku I am just gathering herbs to help heal a friend." She said as she looked at the kunai in his hand cautiously.

"Oh ok do you want some help." Sauske said as he walked over to her and bent down and started to pick the same herbs that she was picking and putting it in to her basket.

"So I see you a shinobi." Haku said pointing at his hitai-ate.

Sauske smiled at her "Yes I am a shinobi of Konoha." Sauske replied to her question.

"Do you have people that are precious to you?" Haku asked him.

He thought really hard but he couldn't really think of anyone.

"No I guess not I was to busy pushing everyone away." He said with remorse.

Haku looked at him. "Well when you fight for those precious to you that is when you truly become strong." Haku said as she stood up.

Sauske smiled at her "thank you for the great advice Haku-san." He said waving to her as she walked away.

Sauske started to walk back to the house as it was getting dark now.

He got to the house late to find that everyone had gone to sleep already.

He went to the room the guys were sharing and laid on his futon.

'_So if I find someone precious to me to protect then I will truly become strong'_ Sauske laid thinking for awhile as he started to feel remorse for his actions in the past.

'_I will change and find people that are precious to me.' _He thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter and yes I know you are probably going to be mad about me changing Sauske but I kind of like fanfics where he is a nice guy. I mean don't get me wrong im not going to make him friends with everyone but I am going to make it to where he still has a few friends but also revert back to a dick once in awhile. But the next chapter is the fight I want you all to review and tell me what you think I should do about Haku and Zabuza and his group. Until next time read and review Ja ne.**


	12. death of a shinobi

**Hey everyone I liked the reviews I got and I know some of you are disappointed that I made Sauske nice it was needed as that will play a big part of the future chapters I have and no I will not be having Naruto teach Sauske as that would be giving Sauske something he hasn't earned and not through hard work so I will be keeping Kakashi as his teacher although im thinking about dropping Sakura completely from the shinobi ranks let me know what your feelings on that are but now I will get on with the story. I do not own Naruto at all except for Tokiro and some of the ninja I have helping Zabuza.**

**Five days later**

Today was the day. The day that they would all battle to save wave from tyranny.

Naruto walked down stairs decked out as if he was going to war.

He had his Anbu armor on with his katana moved to where it poked over his shoulder.

He had two kunai holsters on each leg and a full weapons pouch. His kitsune mask was clipped to his belt.

Naruto appeared in the kitchen to see his team members dressed similarly to him with different mask.

Shino had a tiger mask on his belt and Hinata had cat mask that had a flower printing on it.

Naruto and his team turned around and saw the rest of the shinobi and Sakura join the in the kitchen.

Kakashi and Tokiro was decked out like team eight was with different mask. Kakashi's mask was a wolf and Tokiro's was an eagle with flame designs on it showing his preferences of fire jutsu.

Kakashi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he saw Naruto's mask.

Naruto saw this and smirked. He started to sign which all of team eight and the two jounin recognized. _"Finally figured it out Kakashi-sempia?" _It was more of a statement than a question as both Naruto and Kakashi recalled being partners for along time while Kakashi had never known it was Naruto due to a genjutsu.

Kakashi and Naruto both became serious again as Tokiro cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention.

"Ok me and Kakashi are pretty sure that Zabuza and his group will attack today now me and Kakashi will handle Zabuza, Naruto and Hinata you will handle Miyu and Rasimaru, Sauske Kiba will back you up to take on the fake Hunter-nin, Shino you will take anyone else And if the isn't anyone protect Tazuna with Sakura." Tokiro said as he went through the plan.

Everyone nodded while they could all tell Shino was pissed at the chance that he would have to be around Sakura.

This is the scene Tazuna walked into and he gulped seeing that the shinobi and Sakura were getting ready for a battle.

"Hey guys do you really think they'll show up today?" Tazuna asked nervously.

Kakashi nodded as they walked out of the door and started to walk towards the bridge.

The air was filled with a dense mist that had everyone on edge. Both Naruto and Hinata activated their doujutsu to see that the mist was filled with chakra.

"Kakashi he's here." Naruto said as they walked onto the bridge as the mist was lightening up.

"Hehehe so you guys showed up I hope your ready for a rematch Kakashi." A deep voice rang out from the mist as they saw Zabuza standing there surrounded by six shinobi. There was Miyu Rasimaru, the hunter-nin, another man standing there wielding two katanas on his back, and a young girl."

"Well it seems you have two new people with you would you care to introduce them?" Kakashi asked trying to find out more info on the new shinobi.

"Well the one with the katanas is Kenshi, from Kumo he is a genius with lightning jutsu and kenjutsu. And the girl is Moriko from Iwa low chunnin and proficient in Doton jutsu." Zabuza arrogance permeating his voice

"Kakashi I'll take Kenshi and Shino you take Moriko." Tokiro said.

"Well I think we all know who we want to fight lets do this." Zabuza said as he swung his massive zanbato off of his shoulders and rushed at Kakashi.

Everyone one split up the partners all took on their opponents.

Hinata was know standing across from Miyu and Rasimaru.

Naruto drew his Katana while Hinata drew a kunai preferring to cover long distances for right now.

Naruto rushed in and engaged both of the missing-nin and was holding his own against both of them with Hinata covering him.

Miyu saw her chance and broke of rushing at Hinata.

As the two kunoichi clashed each trying to get the other hand as Hinata activated her Byuakugan giving her a slight advantage over her opponent as the two tried to slice the others throat but neither giving an inch.

Finally the two jumped apart and started to flip through hand signs.

"**Suiton: Hydra Of The Deep no jutsu"** Miyu called out creating a massive water dragon with eight heads that glared at Hinata with it's sickly yellow eyes.

"**Katon: hells guardian servant."** Hinata called pumping a massive amount of chakra into the jutsu.

She took a deep breath and blew out a massive amount of fire out of her mouth that slowly took the form of a snarling three headed dog that dripped fire from its mouth.

Both jutsu roared in defiance and charged each other clashing in the middle of the two kunoichi. Both jutsu battled for dominance before slowly fizzling out creating a thick fog of super heated steam.

Hinata watched with her Byuakugan as Miyu charged through the steam using chakra to protect herself from the steam.

And just as she expected Miyu came flying out of the steam kunai in hand as she attempted to slit Hinata's throat.

The two women fought back and forth for awhile neither could gain the upper hand.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was having the time of his life. Rasimaru was proving to be a challenge for him.

Both Shinobi were cut up but were still going strong despite their injuries.

Naruto grinned and charged the missing-nin again and started to clash blades with him. It almost looked like a dance because of the fluidity of the strikes on after another as he struck and counterstriked back and forth.

Naruto leapt back and started to go through hand signs.

"**Ration: Thor's Revenge." **Naruto screamed as he channeled his chakra creating a giant hammer of lightning that fell fast towards Rasimaru.

Said missing-nin dodged at the last second but got shocked repeatedly as he didn't get completely clear when the hammer fell creating a massive crater in the bridge and created a massive cloud of dust.

Rasimaru started to go through seals **"Fuuton:****Renkuudan" ****And blasted several powerful air bullets that cleared away the dust cloud letting him see Naruto charging at him his Katana raised to decapitate him.**

**Rasimaru barely got one of his blades up before naruto took off his head. Now their blades were locked neither one moving. Rasimaru saw the opportunity and swung his second blade at Naruto.**

**Naruto seeing the oncoming blade brought out a kunai and blocked it but suddenly he felt a cut on his side. He winced and looked down to see half of Rasimaru's sword gone and a line of metal cut into his side drawing blood that dripped down to the ground.**

**Ðamn you, you Bastard." Naruto coughed **

Rasimaru smiled wickedly as he jumped back and his swords melted and cuts started to appear all over Naruto's body.

"Haha there's no way you can beat me now." Rasimaru chuckled darkly.

**With Kiba and Sauske**

Sauske knew they were in deep. This one shinobi was beating him and Kiba.

Everything had been going ok granted they got a few injuries when the hunter-nin created a thousand needles out of ice but they weren't getting beaten brutally like they were now.

It started when the other ninja had said that she didn't want to kill they two but as Zabuza's tool she would kill her compassion along with them.

Then she did a weird jutsu and created a dome of ice around the pair and that was were everything had gone to hell.

She had literally turned Him and Kiba into pincushions. Nothing they did seemed to affect the mirrors she could melt into.

Sauske was wearing down then he looked at the state Kiba was in looking as if he would fall any second Sauske felt a rush of anger at the hunter-nin.

He started to watch her movements closely finding he could keep up with her if only a little bit. Sauske ripped one of the senbon out of his body wincing as he did and jumped in front of Kiba and started to block the needles with his own.

Kiba looked at him in surprise "Why are you helping me you hate everyone except you?" Questioned the severely wounded boy, Sauske just looked back and smirked "No matter how many fleas you have your still a fellow shinobi that is why I'm helping you." Answered Sauske.

Kiba smiled as he pulled out two soldier pills after tossing one to Sauske both of them popped the small pill in to their mouths and chewed it.

They could feel their chakra coming back as they started to fight back with renewed vigor.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was sporting a lot of cuts. Rasimaru had used his liquid swords to his advantage cutting up Naruto big time.

"Haha you are pathetic after I'm done with you I think I'll have some fun with the little Hyuga girl." Rasimaru laughed before feeling an intense pressure making his knees buckle.

HE looked over at Naruto to see purple chakra swirling around him in a huge vortex.

What scared him the most was the nine tailed waving wildly behind them as if agitated.

"**Kit kill the man for threatening your mate NOW!" **Kyubbi was roaring in the back of his mind.

Naruto looked up at the man causing Rasimaru to gasp. Naruto now had his Mangekyou sharingan spinning wildly in his eyes.

"**I'll Neuter you." **Naruto shouted as he dashed toward Rasimaru cracking the ground underneath him.

Rasimaru managed to dodge to the side just as Naruto appeared swinging his sword down to decapitate him

Naruto's sword sunk deep into the bridge before he ripped it out causing chunks of cement to go everywhere.

He felt something slice his back and looked around to see Rasimaru smirking as a cut appeared on Naruto's cheek.

Rasimaru braced himself and went for the kill before Naruto disappeared from his vision before he felt a blinding pain on his back.

He turned around to see Naruto standing there with blood dripping down his blade.

"**Kit listen to me im going to send you the info on how to perform one of the Yondaime's signature attacks called the Rasengan." **Kyubbi said wanting this man dead for insulting his kit's mate.

Naruto felt a rush of information in his brain before holding out his hand. After a few seconds a purple ball of spinning chakra sprang to life in his hand.

Naruto dashed at Rasimaru again intent on finishing him for what he said about Hinata.

"**Rasengan" **Naruto yelled as he thrust his hand forward only for the missing-nin to dodge to the side as the ball of chakra slammed into the bridge creating a huge cone shape crater.

Rasimaru was starting to sweat the kid was really trying to kill him and would have succeeded a few times if he didn't have as much experience as he did.

Naruto looked at him with a murderous look in his crimson eyes that unfortunately Rasimaru looked into as Naruto whispered his techniques name.

"**Tsukuyomi."**

Suddenly Rasimaru found himself tied to a post as he was in a black world with white lines and a red horizon and a red moon hanging in the sky.

"Welcome to my **Tsukuyomi** in here I control everything time, gravity, and you." Naruto said appearing before Rasimaru with his katana in hand. Naruto walked up to him and stabbed him in the stomach before twisting the sword and yanking it out.

Rasimaru screamed as the blade pierced his side.

"For seventy two hour you will be subjected to torture because of what you said about my mate. Now prepare yourself." Naruto said coldly as he lashed out with his sword in a place that all men pride. Rasimaru screamed to the heavens as he could feel the pain even if it there was no bodily damage. For seventy two hours Naruto's sword pierced through different place on his body hitting a certain spot more than others.

Finally they returned to the real world with Rasimaru on his knees before Naruto who looked at him with cold eyes his tails still waving wildly behind him.

"Do you have any last words Rasimaru you were a worthy opponent but you sealed your fate when you threatened to rape not only my team mate which for that alone I would have killed you for but she is my mate therefore making your crime against her all the worst in my eyes." Naruto said as he raised his sword.

"I just ask that you make it quick and for what it's worth you were a worthy opponent and your reason to kill me is noble and I can understand it just please promise me you will watch over my team mates as they are good people." Rasimaru said as he coughed up blood.

Naruto nodded "you have my word that I will watch over them." Naruto said as he brought his sword down.

**With Sauske and Kiba.**

Things were not going good even with the extra effort the were placing in their fight their opponent was still stronger than them.

Sauske was fairing better than Kiba as he could track their opponents movement better than Kiba.

Suddenly he saw every thing in crystal clarity as he smiled knowing what happened and glad to have a little advantage over their opponent to even things out a little.

Haku looked at the boy that was defending both of them and her eye's widened as she looked at the boy's eyes and saw they had turned crimson with two tomoes in each eye.

She knew she had to finish this now as she knew this boy would now pose a big threat to him. So instead of attacking Sauske she came out of her mirror and flew towards a downed Kiba who looked on in horror as she approached him.

As she expected Sauske flew towards Kiba as he intercepted her but due to this she stabbed him in the heart with several senbon causing him to cough up blood.

"Why did you do that knowing it was a trap?" She asked confused.

"Because despite his annoyance two people opened my eyes and now I fight to protect those close to me and as a teammate Kiba fits that description." Sauske said as he coughed up more blood.

Haku smiled even as tears dripped down her eyes for having to kill this innocent person.

She jumped back into her mirrors as Kiba rushed to catch Sauske. The Inuzuka boy couldn't understand why the Uchiha had sacrificed himself to save him until he heard what the avenger had said causing him to smile despite the situation.

Kiba caught Sauske as he almost hit the ground.

Sauske looked up at Kiba "tell Naruto to kill him" he'll know what it means.

With that Sauske stopped breathing and his heart stopped as blood dripped out of his mouth.

Chakra started to whirl around Kiba as he laid the dead boy on the ground. Kiba pulled out three little pills and popped them all in his mouth and chewed. Chakra exploded from him as he turned to Haku.

Haku was slightly worried "Is this the first time you've seen a comrade die right before your eyes. It happens a lot as a shinobi." Haku said with remorse before she felt a massive amount of KI focused at her.

She turned around And saw Kiba running at her with his fist cocked back and glowing blue.

When he reached the mirror he punched the thing made of ice as hard as he could releasing the chakra he had focused in his hand as soon as his fist made contact with the mirror.

The mirror shattered as Haku was sent flying and skidded along the ground. Standing up slowly she noticed her mask cracked as it slowly fell off her reveling that she was a girl to Kiba.

They both stopped as they felt bloodlust bigger than anything a human could have as it forced them to their knees as all the mist was blown away by the chakra.

Everyone stopped their battles to look at the source of the bloodlust and massive chakra that had everyone but Zabuza and the Jounin on their back.

Everyone's eyes widened as the saw Naruto in all his Hanyo glory nine tails waving wildly and purple chakra swirling around him as he walked over to Rasimaru.

Naruto seemed to stand still for a second staring at Rasimaru before the missing-nin fell to his knees appearing to be exhausted.

Everyone watched as Naruto walked over to the down missing-nin as they exchanged words and Naruto raised his sword.

His actions Made all of the gennin's eyes widened as they watched as Naruto was about to kill the man in cold blood.

Right as his sword was about to separate the mans head from his body they all heard clapping coming from the edge of the bridge.

Naruto turned to see a fat man standing in front of an army of two thousand bandits.

Naruto looked around to see Hinata and Miyu both of them unconscious and lying on the ground and he turned his head and his eyes widened as they saw Sauske lying on his back blood dripping out of his mouth with three senbon sticking out of his heart.

Naruto felt remorse for the young man that was finally starting to see the error of his ways. And he noticed Haku and Kiba on the ground starting at him as if he had grown tails which he had.

He noticed Sakura and the bridge builder staring at him as well. Kakashi, Tokiro, Kenshi, And Zabuza were looking at the end of the bridge.

Naruto dashed over to them surprising the hell out of all of them at his appearance but they had bigger problems.

"Wow you are truly pathetic Zabuza. Your supposedly the demon of the bloody mist and yet you can even kill a pathetic bridge builder and his weak little protecters. Hell that kid looks more like a demon than you." Gato said causing all of the Shinobi left standing to glare at him.

"Kill the men and take the women we will have fun with them later." Gato ordered as he retreated to the back of his little army.

Chakra exploded out of Naruto and Zabuza as they heard what he said.

Zabuza looked at Naruto next to him as they both adjusted their swords.

"Hey gaki want to split the kills whoever gets to him first gets the pleasure of killing him." Zabuza offered bloodlust pouring of him and Naruto in waves.

Naruto nodded as they both blurred towards the mercenaries cracking the ground beneath them as they went.

Everyone watched in shock as the two appeared before the mercanaries and started to quickly carve their way through the massive army of two thousand.

Kakashi, Tokiro, and Kenshi rushed towards the mercenaries to to help Zabuza and Naruto tear their way through the arms as they attempted to reach the short little man at the back of the army.

The gennin watched in shock as Naruto killed without hesitation or mercy. They had expected that much from the jounin but to see a fellow gennin cause that much destruction.

Shino seeing his team mate in trouble as they were being overwhelmed by the amount of bandits there were rushed to help as he yanked out his katana leaving his dead opponent behind and started to do his part carving through the army.

With all of them killing wherever their blades landed they quickly carved their way through the mercenaries with Naruto and Zabuza coming out first the converge on Gato.

The short man begged for his life offering them women and money but both of them nodded at each other and sunk their blades into him killing him instantly. All of the shinobi walked back to the rest of the people drenched in their enemy's blood.

Sakura was shocked at the amount of carnage that just took place in front of her quickly got over it as she noticed someone missing. Seeing a body laying on the ground she quickly rushed over to it before her eye's widened in horror.

"SAUSKE!" She screeched causing everyone to turn their attention towards her as she dropped to the ground and began weeping seeing her crush lying there blood dripping out of his mouth and not breathing.

Everyone walked over to her except for Shino's dead opponent.

Everyone lowered their head in respect at the sacrifice Sauske made acting as a true shinobi should.

Sakura was bawling her eyes out before being roughly shoved aside.

She looked up to see Naruto pick up Sauske's motionless body.

She felt anger flare up in her "put him down a demon like you should touch Sauske-kun you'll just taint him with your evilness." Sakura screeched before the combined KI of all the Shinobi present slammed down onto her.

Zabuza put his blade at her throat and was about to lop her head off before Kakashi stopped him.

"As much as this bitch deserves to die we can't as Konoha will probably just blame Naruto." Kakashi said sadly as Zabuza reluctantly pulled his blade away from her neck.

Everyone turned around and started to walk away leaving her laying on the ground.

**Hey there everyone what do you think about Sauske dying I figured the story needed a little sadness in it so I had Sauske killed. I was thinking about killing Hinata and have Naruto storm heaven to get her back but I just could think how to write that. So I had this happen instead. So read and review and tell me what you think. Ja ne.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone I know you guys were all confused about why I had Sauske start coming around only for him to die just read I did it for a reason that will soon be revealed And for those who liked that Sauske died sorry to disappoint you but he plays an important role later on in the story but on with the story. I do not own Naruto.**

Everyone was sitting in silence all of them staring at the body of Sauske Uchiha. Sakura was bawling out her eyes at the death of her crush and everyone else was silently paying their respect to the true shinobi that sacrificed himself to save a teammate.

Everyone except one. Naruto was currently in a heated discussion with Kyubbi.

"There has to be a way to bring him back." Naruto said heatedly staring at Kyubbi.

Kyubbi sighed **"There is kit but it will come at a high cost." **Kyubbi said slowly.

"What is it and what is the price?" Naruto asked quickly catching a little bit of hope.

"**It is a demonic jutsu and you will have to sacrifice your Mangekyou Sharingan."** Kyubbi said letting the information sink into his containers head.

"I'll do it I never really wanted that curse anyways." Naruto said.

Kyubbi sighed and explained the jutsu.

After the explanation naruto came out of his head and cleared his throat causing everyone to look at the blonde.

"I know a way to bring him back." Naruto said as everyone perked up at this.

"How can you do that Naruto I don't know of any jutsu that could make that possibly?" Kakashi asked looking genuinely curious.

"I have to sacrifice my Mangekyou to bring him back with a demonic jutsu" Naruto said getting up and grabbing Sauske as he walked outside.

Everyone followed silently as they watched Naruto lay Sauske on the grass and activate his Mangekyou sharingan. After that he started to channel a massive amount of purple chakra and start making weird handsigns.

After about a minute and three hundred handsigns later Naruto slammed his hands onto Sauske's chest.

**"Demonic Release: demonic Resurrection no Jutsu" **he screamed out as he started to channel his chakra into Sauske. Everyone one watched in fascination.

Slowly color started to fill Sauske's face and body as Naruto started to scream as everyone watched as his eyes started to flicker between his Mangekyou and regular sharingan until it finally settled on the regular one.

As that happened Sauske suddenly arched his back and took a huge ragedy breath before settling back into unconsciousness and was taking rasping breaths as Naruto sat back gasping.

Everyone watched Sauske's eyes slowly opened as he sat up and looked at everyone smiling at him. He noticed Naruto breathing heavy and had his regular Sharingan activated.

"What the hell happened the last thing I remember was fighting that missing-nin and jumping in front of his attack to protect Kiba." Sauske said as he looked at Kiba and seemed relieved that he was ok.

Well to be blunt you died but I brought you back by using a demonic resurrection jutsu and sacrificing my Mangekyou Sharingan." Naruto explained watching Sauske's eyes widened before looking at him.

"You would do that for me after all I did to you?" Sauske asked his eyes starting to water.

"Hey your family and family look out for each other." Naruto said grinning at the smile that stretched across Sauske's face.

"Thank you Naruto for everything you've done for me." Sauske said before passing out.

Everyone chuckled at this. "Well everyone I guess get some rest we'll be leaving in a few days." Kakashi said as the all went to their rooms with Naruto picking up Sauske and the banshee bitch screaming about him tainting Sauske with his demoness and everyone just looking at her in disgust.

**Three days later**

Both of the teams were getting ready to leave having finished the bridge their mission was complete. Everyone in the village turned up to see them off.

"Thank you guys we could have not come this far without you guys especially after you guys went and killed all of the thugs at Gatos mansion and brought back all of the money he stole from us." Tazuna said wiping a tear from his eyes.

"It was nothing old man it really wasn't any trouble." Naruto said as they scratched their heads sheepishly.

"Well we have to go the Hokage's probably are ready waiting for us." Kakashi said as the two teams with the missing-nins in tow turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey what are you going to name the bridge Tazuna?" A random villager shouted.

"Hmm that's a good question." The bridge builder said before he smiled.

"The bridge shall be called Shinboi's crossing to commemorate the brave shinobi who protected me and set our village free." Tazuna said with a huge smile as everyone behind him cheered.

**With the teams**

It was a quiet walk back as a few of the ninja talked with each other. Naruto and Hinata talked most of the way while Sauske talked to Haku while being annoyed by Sakura. Miyu and Rasimaru talked to each other while Kakashi, Tokiro, Kenshi, And Zabuza talked among themselves.

It took the about a day and a half going at a much faster pace than last time as the used the trees instead of the road.

Once they could see the gates of the village Naruto turned to the missing-nins "while it might not mean much to the council I would like to put you under the protection of the Uzumaki clan." Naruto said as everyone understood why as the council would demand them be used as breeding stock.

Sauske turned to them also "and I extend the protection of the Uchiha clan as well that should be more than enough to keep them off your backs." Sauske said smiling.

The finally reached the gates and the teams surrounded the missing-nin so they wouldn't get arrested. Unfortunaly they had a demon hater as a guard.

The man started to give them a hard time before Naruto separated his head from his body and they continued in making their way to the hokage tower.

It didn't take them long to get their and they all made their way to the Hokage's office before going in.

Sarutobi looked at them in surprise. "Well hello and what are you guys doing with Zabuza Momochi and several other missing-Nins?" Sarutobi asked with a hint of amusement.

Kakashi gave the whole story starting out where they left the village. The Hokage was surprised.

"Well congratulations to you guys I would say that was at least an S ranked mission. Congratulation for being the first gennin ever to complete an S ranked mission you are all dismissed except the missing-nin, Tokiro, Sauske, and Naruto I have a few thing to discuss with you guys.

Everyone left except those indicated with Sakura being thrown out after refusing to leave her precious Sauske's side.

"So Zabuza what is your reason for you and your group to stay in Konoha as Shinobi."

"To be honest Hokage-sama were tired of being missing-nin and tired of running from hunter-nin." Zabuza replied getting a nod from Sarutobi.

"You guys will be put on a one month probation ok." Sarutobi said getting a nod from Zabuza.

"Ok now what are your skill levels individually?" Sarutobi asked.

"Mine is jounin maybe Anbu." Zabuza said.

"Mine is jounin." Kenshi said

"Mines chunnin" Miyu replied.

"Mine as well." Rasimaru replied.

"Mine is gennin." Haku said.

Well that takes care of one annoyance. Sarutobi said handing out the vest according to everyone skill level and headbands.

"Sakura due to her dismissal attitude will be removed from the shinobi ranks Haku you will be taking her place." Sarutobi said Making Sauske happy to no end to be rid of that annoyance.

"Well Kiba's going to be happy as hell." Naruto said dryly.

Everyone laughed. "Ok Zabuza you and your group is dismissed. Except I want a word with just you Zabuza real quick." Sarutobi said.

Zabuza hung back while everyone else left.

Sarutobi turned his attention to Tokiro. "So what's this I heard about Sauske dying during the mission he seems fine to me." Sarutobi said eyeing the jounin.

"Well you see Haku was able t kill Sauske after he awakened his Sharingan and stabbed him in the heart after Sauske willingly sacrificed himself to save Kiba. But it wasn't till the next day when Naruto figured out how to bring him back from Kyubbi. At the cost of Naruto's Mangekyou Sharingan He used a demonic jutsu to resurrect Sauske "Tokiro explained noticing Sarutobi wince when he explained the Part about Naruto's sacrifice.

I see well then you and Sauske are dismissed." Sarutobi said while to the shinobi walked out of the room.

"Now it has come to my attention that Kirigakure is seriously hurting from its civil war. You two will go there and assassinate the Mizukage and have someone else take over unless you want to do that yourself Zabuza." Sarutobi said seeing the shocked look come from both shinobi.

"Hokage-sama if you don't mind me saying that the gaki is good but I don't think he and I could take out a Kage on our own." Zabuza said getting a laugh from Sarutobi confusing the man even more.

"Zabuza Naruto is at least Anbu captain level maybe even Sannin level." Sarutobi said shocking the hell out of Zabuza.

"Now this is an S ranked mission you both will be going as Anbu so Naruto use your old mask and Zabuza here." Sarutobi said grabbing Tiger mask from inside one of his drawers.

"Your mission starts tomorrow so do as you may tonight." Sarutobi said dismissing the two Shinobi.

"Hey gaki want to go get a drink?" Zabuza asked.

"Sure I need to forget some of my memories every once in a while." Naruto said before creating a shadow clone.

As the clone ran off the two ninja went to the closest bar and started to drink the night away.

**The next day**

Naruto put on his mask and walked out the door and started to jump across rooftops before shortly arriving at the gate to see a man in a tiger mask standing there waiting for him.

Nodding at his partner they both took off running at fast speed to make good time.

A few hours later the two Anbu members Arrived in Kirigakure. Using the mist to hide they made their way silently through the village silent killing shinobi that saw they quickly and quietly.

After a little while they found themselves standing outside a tower. Both of the shinobi took off their mask as they didn't need them anymore since they were about to abandon stealth and have an all out war against the Mizukage.

Naruto activated his Sharingan as both of them stared at the tower before taking out their weapons. They quickly charged into the building. Quickly killing the secretary they started to make their way through the tower silently killing before they slipped up and someone sounded the alarm.

The two found themselves surrounded by Anbu.

The Anbu smirked seeing who it was. "So trying to kill the Mizukage again Zabuza, who's the brat next to you. You should have brought back up now your going to die."

The Anbu all charged them while the two dashed at them and started dodging. Soon they split up and took on half of the Anbu. Naruto was clashing blades with three at a time holding his own as he slit the throat of an Anbu as his blood sprayed out of his neck coating Naruto in a layer of blood.

Still fighting the Anbu he blocked and slashed on of their stomachs opened as they guys guts and intestines started to spill out as he grabbed them and tried to hold them in he fell to his knees. Naruto quickly cut his head off to spare the guy from a slow painful death.

Naruto's face was set in grim determination as he cut down one Anbu after another bodies quickly piling up at his feet. As he finished the last one off he head a scream coming from down the hall.

It was a young girl maybe eight at the most and she was crying while holding onto the guy who Naruto gutted and decapitated. She was crying about her father before she grabbed his kunai and charged Naruto.

The girl was a shinobi if the way she wielded the kunai was anything to go on. Naruto clenched his teeth in regret as his sword flashed down cutting the poor girl in half the worst part of that was his Sharingan was still on and the girls face as he killed her was burned into his memory. Tears started to leak out of Naruto's eyes in regret before he steeled himself. He still had a mission to complete.

As he walked back to Zabuza the man looked at Naruto in sympathy as he saw what happened. The two blood covered shinobi continued on till they come to the Mizukage's office bursting through the door they were greeted by a battle ready Mizukage.

"So it's you Zabuza and you brought along a brat I hope your both ready to die." The Kage laughed before jumping out of the window to the ground below.

Both Naruto and Zabuza jumped out the window after the man where they both flanked him as they engaged in a taijutsu battle. The problem was if a civilian got in the way the Kage would just cut them down before continuing.

Naruto felt rage boiling his blood as he let his hanyo form take over his tails coming out and his chakra exploded into a vortex around him. His chakra levels were so great the ninja of the village were coming to aide their Kage.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he cut down a young gennin that attacked him. He couldn't take it he just wanted that bastard of a Kages head.

"Zabuza you take care of the reinforcements ill take the Kage." Naruto said as they switched roles.

The Mizukage laughed at him "so you think a brat like you could kill me a Kage I don't think you will lastly even a minute." The Kage laughed before hissing in pain as a large gash appeared on his chest.

He looked at Naruto who still had his blade extended smirking.

"You were saying." He taunted.

It worked as the enraged Kage charged at him as the engaged in a kenjutsu battle with Naruto holding his own fairly well. This further enraged the Mizukage who started attacking with water jutsu as well.

Naruto seeing this started to attack with lighting and fire jutsu. Finally after forever of fighting the tired out Kage finally push Naruto over the edge.

A gennin attempted to help his kage but the man slashed viciously at the boy cutting him in half.

Naruto was enraged how could a Kage be that cruel to the people he was supposed to be protecting? He started leaking out KI in waves as his chakra exploded around him reaching to fifteen feet in the air and blowing back the Kage.

When the man attempted to get up he cried out in pain as Naruto appeared and cut his legs off. Naruto wanted to make the man pay. Naruto growled and put the tip of his sword onto the mans arm and slowly pushed down. The Mizukage screamed as Naruto's blade slowly pierced his arm and cut through the muscles and bone.

Twisting the blade Naruto ripped his blade out of him before doing the same to the other arm. The Mizukage was in a world of pain as blood pour down his arms.

Naruto raised his sword again except this time he brought it down severing the Kages hand before doing the same to the other hand. He relished in the mans pain and found pleasure in his screams.

Naruto was sickened by what he was doing but he had to make the man pay for hurting the people he was supposed to protect.

Raising his blade again he put it on the mans stomach before thrusting it in. A fresh wave of pain hit the Mizukage as the blade pierced his stomach. The man writhed in agony as he screamed to the heavens in pain as Naruto slowly drew the blade across his stomach letting The Kage's intestines slide out and hit the ground with a wet splat sound.

Naruto finally deciding the man had enough silenced his screams by swiftly slicing his head from the rest of the body.

Zabuza walked over and was repulsed at the site of the Mizukage but could understand why the boy did it as he sought to be The Kage of his village to protect the people there while the Mizukage only hurt people.

The two started to speed out of the village with their mission done. They returned home.

**Two days later**

Zabuza and Naruto walked through the gates and quickly made their way through the village to the Hokage tower drawing looks from the crowd as they had dry blood covering them as they hadn't stopped since they left Mist behind.

It didn't take long to reach the Hokage and after filing the report to him they were paid for the mission before returning home where Naruto Showered and changed his clothes before heading out to find his team.

It didn't take him long to find them in an alley way with Sauske Kiba and Haku.

They were standing across from a boy in black pajamas that made him look like a cat and had purple make-up on holding up Konohamaru by the shirt.

Naruto blurred down to the boy and held his katana to the boy's neck. The boy jumped when he felt the cold blade press into his neck. He looked sideways to see a blonde holding the sword looking at him with such a cold look he felt shivers go down his spine.

"You had better let the kid go and return to playing with your make-up." Naruto said coldly.

"IT'S NOT MAKE-UP IT'S WAR PAINT." The boy screamed at Naruto who didn't flinch.

"I don't really give a flying fuck what it is but you had better put the child down before I separate your head from your body." Naruto repeated.

The kid put Konohamaru down while the young boy scurried to hide behind Hinata.

"So judging by your headbands your here for the Chunnin exams am I correct?" Naruto asked the foreign shinobi as he sheathed his katana.

Yes we are now Kankuro we need to get going before he shows up." The girl behind the cat boy said.

"If you're speaking about your team mate you're a little late." Naruto said as a red headed boy appeared in a swirl of sand.

"G-g-g-garra I swear that kid started." Kankuro started before being hit wit a fist made of sand and flew back smashing into and through a fence.

"Shut up you are a disgrace to Suna." Said the red head in a monotone.

Naruto examined him closely noticing the bags under his eyes.

"**Kit that boy holds Shukaku the one tail from the signs of insomnia I would say he has a faulty seal as Shukakus not really that bad."** Kyubbi said getting a nod from Naruto.

The red head looked at him. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki yours.' Naruto replied to the boy.

"Garra Subaka." The red head said studying Naruto closely.

"You intrigue me Naruto Uzumaki I look forward to fighting you in the exams." Garra said and started to walk away.

"Be careful brother do not forget your place you are one while I am nine." Naruto said to him making Garra's eyes widen.

"You interest me to no end Uzumaki I look forward to testing my existence against your in the exams." Garra said as he and his team walked away.

"Hey how about we go get some barbeque." Naruto sad as everyone agreed and they started walking.

They all had a lot of fun eating and talking it was almost midnight when they went their separate ways.

Naruto, Shino, and Sauske all went to a local bar after Naruto offering to pay for drinks.

They drank long into the night with them all ending up at Sauske's house where they all passed out.

**The next day**

Naruto woke up with a groan to see Sauske and Shino on the couch watching TV.

"What the fuck happened last night?" naruto asked them sitting up as his world spun.

"You drank three containers of hard sake by yourself that's what happened Sauske replied with a groan.

"Shit what time is it?" Naruto asked.

"Around 11:30." Came the reply.

"Shit I got to go see the hokage I'll see you guys later today." Naruto said scrambling up and rushing towards the door.

"Naruto we have a team meeting at two." Shino called out as Naruto ran out the door getting a yelled ok in return.

"Hey did you say your name was Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki?" The other man asked.

"Yea who the hell are you." Naruto asked rudely.

"The names Jiraiya gaki how about I train you for the chunnin exams." Jiraiya said smiling.

"Um sure I don't know why you would want to do that but I'm not going to turn down training from one of the Sannin." Naruto said getting a confused reaction from Jiraiya.

"What the hell you haven't told him of his father yet?" Jiraiya screamed at the Hokage.

Naruto's eyes widened "You both know who my father is?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sarutobi sighed. "Naruto your father was the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze." Sarutobi said as he watched Naruto's eyes widen.

"Um did he leave me anything?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi nodded as he got up and walked over to the picture of the Fourth and Bit his thumb and swiped his blood across the picture.

With a puff of smoke the picture swung outwards and revealed a safe. Sarutobi quickly spun through the combination and opened up the safe.

He pulled out six scrolls and laid them in front of Naruto before closing up the safe.

"Naruto these scrolls are from your father and mother." Sarutobi said holding up two of the scrolls.

"The rest of these are small jutsu scrolls." Sarutobi said as he gave all of the scrolls to naruto who sealed them away for the moment.

"Thank you jiji-san for telling me this but why, why did you keep this from me so long. From the villagers if they had known that my father was the fourth they may have at least behaved like people instead of animals." Naruto said as tears leaked from his eyes.

Sarutobi looked at the boy sadness filling his eyes." I couldn't Naruto your father had to many enemies to let anyone know that you were his child." Sarutobi said remorse thick in his voice.

"Its ok jiji I know you had to do what you did I may not like it but I understand." Naruto said as he grabbed the scroll he had sealed the other scrolls in and got up and prepared to leave before stopping.

"Hey jiji did my dad leave a house for me to stay in?" Naruto asked as he turned around to see Sarutobi smiling before throwing him a pair of keys.

"Thanks jiji I owe ya one." Naruto said as he left the office.

Naruto took off towards training ground eight and found his team waiting for him.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I had some important thing I had to take care of." Naruto said getting a nod from everyone.

Tokiro cleared his throat "Well to be blunt the reason you guys are here is because I have nominated you to take the chunnin exams this year. If you want to participate fill out one of these papers and be at the academy in one week." Tokiro said as he handed out the entrance forms.

With that they split up with Naruto heading towards his dads estate.

I took Naruto all of ten minutes to reach the house behind the Hokage monument.

Naruto walked up to the gate and tried to open it only to get shocked and knocked back on his ass.

Upon closer inspection he saw a blood seal on the gate. Naruto bit his thumb and swiped the blood onto the seal and channeled his chakra into the seal. With that the gate popped open without a sound.

Naruto walked up to the huge house noticing the bad shape the yard surrounding the house was from years of neglect.

Naruto walked up to the door and put the keys into the lock. After taking a deep breath he turned the key and opened the door.

Inside was dark but as soon as Naruto turned on the lights he gasped. The house was absolutely beautiful. The floors were made of a dark wood that shined brightly. The walls were a light brown giving the room a warm feel to it.

There was a fireplace across the room and above that was a huge picture of the fourth holding his wife and Naruto's mother.

Naruto walked further into the house he reached the kitchen. He opened the cabinets to see that they were empty the same went for the fridge.

Naruto was walking towards the stairs to go upstairs when he saw something that caught his attention on the handle of the railing that led upstairs.

On the base of the handle was a spiral the very same one that was on the back of Naruto's old jumpsuits. It was the Uzumaki spiral. Naruto figuring out what this was bit his thumb swiping the blood on the seal and channeling his chakra into the seal.

What happened next surprised the hell out of him. The floor started to shake as if an earthquake had hit it.

Naruto looked at the stairs as each step started to go down until the stairs led down into a tunnel instead of upstairs like they original did.

Naruto's curiosity got the best of him as he walked down the stairs into the darkness. He walked for what felt like mile before he came into a huge room, it was almost a big as Kyubbi's cage.

He walked forward into the darkness before torches lining the wall sprang to life illuminating a massive library full of jutsu and scrolls on everything a person could want to know about.

Naruto smiled he had found his parents library of jutsu something everyone had thought long lost.

Naruto not one to miss an opportunity started to make a few handseals before summoning up a massive amount of chakra.

"**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **He said as at least a thousand clones popped into existence.

"Ok you guys I'm letting you loose read whatever you want." Naruto said getting a loud "Hai" from his clones.

After he had done that he turned around and went back the way he came emerging back in the living room. As soon as he stepped off of the steps they came back up reverting back to how they were originally.

Naruto seeing as he had nothing else to do walked upstairs. He was met with a long hallway with multiple doors. As he walked down the hall he looked in all the rooms and they were all basically the same, they had a bed and the entire room was white. That is until he got to the last two rooms.

He looked into the one on the right side of the hall first. As he looked into the room he felt tear beginning to well up in his eyes. This room was painted a sky blue and had a little crib in the middle of the floor.

'This was going to be my room' He thought to himself and did nothing to stop the tears falling from his eyes.

He quickly left the room and tried to control the emotions raging through his head. After a few minutes he managed to pull himself together and entered the last room.

This one was painted a crimson color and had a huge bed that could fit at least seven people in it comfortably in it was in the middle of the floor. On the side of the bed was a night stand that had a photo of his parents on a beach watching the sunset. Naruto looked around and noticed two swords on the wall.

The swords were almost identical except for the colors. One was bright yellow and the other was crimson. Naruto walked over to them and saw the kanji for Yondaime on the yellow one and the kanji for Uzumaki on the other.

Naruto realized he was looking at the swords of his parents. Pulling his sword off of his back he noticed that it was really ruff seeing as hes had the blade for a long time.

So thinking it over Naruto put his sword on the bed and pulled the two swords off the wall and slung them over his back so that they crossed in an x with the handles sticking over his shoulder.

Naruto smiled happily. As he took them off along with his clothes and climbed into bed with happy thoughts of his parents as he drifted off to sleep.

**A week later**

Naruto had changed a lot in the past week since he had learned of his parents. He started to wear their swords and even dawned the cloak that had the kanji for yellow flash on it that his father wore when he was alive.

Naruto even found the added bonus that the cloak was weather proof and self repairing if you pumped chakra into it.

Naruto was enjoying the looks of shock he got as he walked through the village on the way to the academy. A lot of the people he had passed had stared at him while whispering "Yondaime-sama."

Naruto loved it but it was short lived as he found himself outside of the academy before long. His team mates were shocked at his transformation as well. But when Naruto explained they understood the change.

So with out many words the walked into the academy and up two flights of stairs before coming in front of a weird sight. A bunch of gennin were standing in front of a door guarded by two other gennin.

They quickly figured out what was going on and continued on not sticking around to see anything else.

They quickly headed up to the third floor where they were meet by a smiling Tokiro.

"I just want to wish you guys good luck in the exams now get in there and show everyone not to fuck with team eight." He said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto looked at his teammates before reverting into his hanyo form his tails swinging wildly behind him. He smiled at them before channeling chakra into his foot and kicking the door completely off its hinges sending it flying across the room.

He and his team walked through the door with him leading the way with KI radiating off all of them in waves almost suffocating all the shinobi there except one who was laughing manically in his head.

'_Kuku I will have my next body soon.'_

After a few minutes of glaring at everyone team eight turned around to see the konoha twelve with their jaws on the floor and staring at them in amazement.

"What are you guys staring at?" Naruto asked as his team walked with him over to the other gennin.

All of them shook their head before talking among themselves. Naruto, Hinata, and Shino looked around the room studying the competition.

"You guys should keep the racket down everyone's tense and bound to snap." Said a silver haired teen wearing glass walked over to them.

"What do you want?" Naruto said glaring at the boy who absolutely reeked of snakes.

'_He must be a spy and I smell more snakes orochimaru must be around he somewhere since Ankos not.' _Naruto thought to himself still glaring at the boy.

"My name is Kabuto and this is my seventh time taking the test.." Kabuto started to say before Ino interrupted him by laughing.

"Wow you've taken the test seven times you really must suck unlike my Sauske-kun here." Ino said annoying everyone there as they thought they had gotten rid of girls like her when Sakura was dropped from the shinobi ranks.

"No it's not cause I suck it's because this test is harder than you could ever imagine." Kabuto replied not even fazed by her remark.

"But since I've taken the test so many time I have been able to gather info on the competition. I have info on every single shinobi here." Kabuto said pulling out a stack of blank cards.

"I want information on the members of team eight and Rock Lee." Sauske said as he knew they would be the hardest out of all.

"Aw you know their names that's no fun." Kabuto said grinning as he pulled out a card and channeled chakra into it.

Rock Lee's name and picture was on the card. "Hmm it seems hes an expert in taijutsu as his bar is off the charts. He has no skill in ninjutsu or genjutsu. And he and his team have been on 20 D ranked missions, 10 C ranked missions, and one B ranked mission." Kabuto said listing the information on the card.

"Next is Shino Aburame. He is skilled in taijutsu and ninjutsu but lacking in genjutsu. He relies mostly on his bugs as do most of his clan. He and his team, whoa this is insane. His team has been on 12 D ranked missions, 20 C ranked missions, 10 B ranked missions, 6 A ranked missions, and 2 S ranked missions." Kabuto listed off shocking the gennin as they all looked at team eight who just smiled.

"Ok next up is Hinata Hyuuga. She is skilled in taijutsu which isn't surprising since she's a Hyuuga. She is also skilled in genjutsu and ninjutsu though not as skilled as her teammates Naruto Uzumaki and Shino Aburame in ninjutsu. And it seems she is quite skilled in kenjutsu as is the rest of her team. She has the same missions as Shino Aburame." Kabuto finished.

"Next up is Naruto Uzumaki. His taijutsu, kenjutsu, and ninjutsu bars are insane. He shows no skill in genjutsu except enough to counter them. He has the same missions as the rest of his team. It is also rumored that he and Zabuza Momochi both infiltrated Kirigakure and assassinated the Mizukage through some rather brutal methods." Kabuto said.

Everyone look at team eight and was shocked at the skills they seemed to have. If anything they should be jounin instead of gennin.

"There are gennin from all over the elemental lands even the new village Otogakure although I think their just trying to put on a brave front so that nobody tries to attack them." Kabuto said.

Naruto looked to see a mummy-like ninja with a headband with the symbol for sound charging at Kabuto. The silver hair teen dodged the weird instrument on the boys arm only for his glasses to crack and him to start puking.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS GET A NUMBER AND SIT DOWN!" Roared a man in a trench coat that appeared in a puff of smoke along with a group of chunnin.

"HOLY SHIT its IBIKI RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIFE!" Naruto said as he ran for the window only for a kunai to pin him to the wall.

"Ah if it isn't Naruto I owe you for that prank you pulled on me the other month I didn't have anything to wear for a week that wasn't pink." The man said as he grinned sadistically at Naruto who was sweating heavily.

"Alright now everyone grab a number from the box and sit in the correct seat if you aren't in a seat in a minute you're disqualified." Ibiki said as everyone scrambled to do what the guy said.

After a few seconds and some swearing later everyone was seated.

"Ok now this is the first part of the chunnin exam the written exam now the rules go as this you start off with ten points. If you are caught cheating you score is reduced by two, if you get a question wrong your score is reduced by one. If you run out of point you and your team fails, you have 45 minutes you may begin." Ibiki said as he sat down and waited to start failing people.

He didn't have to wait long as people started to fail miserably. Naruto and the rest of team eight figured out the real reason behind the exam and each started doing their own thing to figure out the answers.

They quickly noticed a few people who were answering the questions like they already knew them. They almost slapped themselves as they realized that those people did know the answers.

Naruto and Hinata activated their doujutsu and started to copy the people while Shino simply sent out one of his bug and the bug told him the answers.

The members of team eight finished heir test within twenty minutes and laid their heads down and fell asleep.

They awoke to yelling from Ibiki.

"Alright maggots wake up and everyone listened I am about to give you the tenth question but this question has a set of rules different from the first nine." He started out.

"You have to decide weather to take the question or not but be warned if you do take the question and you fail you will remain a gennin forever." He said pouring out KI to scare them.

After a few people shouting about shit being not fair and Ibiki telling the to shut the fuck up everyone was looking at the head interrogator as teams quickly started to leave.

Naruto and his team decided to help out a little and added their own KI into the mix making people start quitting even faster. After a while there was only eighteen teams left and when Ibiki decided no one else was going to quit he smiled at them.

"Congratulations to those who stayed you pass." He said getting a lot of yells.

"Shut the fuck up the reason for the first nine questions was to test your information gathering skills while the last question was to test if your willing to die to finish your mission." He explained while taking of his bandana.

Everyone gasped when they saw his scarred head.

"Sometimes you get faulty or no information on missions those of you are the ones who would have lived if you had accepted one of those missions. You made your decision and stood by it. Those that left would die." He said as he retied the bandana.

"Now your proctor for the second exams should be here soon." Ibiki said as he saw Naruto writing something on the back of his test.

Almost as soon as he got the words out of his mouth did a black ball smash into and through the window before springing open to reveal a sigh that read 'Mitirashi Anko the sexy proctor for the second exam.'

While said person was standing there grinning at everyone sadistically.

"Everyone get your ass to training ground 44 for the next part of the exam she said before leaping out of the window.

**Hey everyone I am back and hot damn this was a long chapter only a few hundred words short of seven thousand words. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I have to tell you guys I will not be updating till I get enough reviews so until then read and review and I will try to finish the next chapter fast and the faster you review the faster you will have the next chapter. Ja ne.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone thank you to all of you that reviewed and the stories going to be picking up the pace for the next couple of chapters but no worries I'll make sure you guys get a few intense fight and some fluff as I have been neglecting Naruto and Hinata's relationship but like I said I will have more of it in the next few chapters. I do not own Naruto so on with the story.**

Everyone was standing in front of the giant gates that lead into the infamous training ground 44 or the forest of death.

"Ok brats listen up because I'm not going to repeat myself." Anko yelled out getting everyone's attention.

"Walk over to the booths with your team fill out the waivers and then you will be handed a scroll that will either say heaven or earth on it." She explained holding up a white scroll then a brown one with the kanji for heaven and earth on them respectively.

Everyone started to shuffle forward to sign the waivers except one person decided to speak their minds. "Hey why do we have to sign these waivers anyways?" Some random person in the crowd shouted getting nods of agreement from everyone else.

Anko just stood there grinning sadistically. "It's so Konoha can't be blamed if you die in this part of the exams.

Once everyone had gotten their scrolls Anko got everyone's attention again. "Ok now the object of this exam is to get both heaven and earth scroll and make it to the tower in the center of the training area. You will be allowed to gain the other scroll you need from other teams through any means necessary." She explained getting quite a few worried looks from people in the crowd.

"Now go get in front of a gate or you're disqualified." She shouted as everyone scrambled to their gates. Anko saw a head with blonde hair on it and teleported over to the blonde.

Naruto jumped as he felt some get close to him and the cold edge of a kunai being pressed against his neck.

"Um hey Anko how are you doing today?" Naruto replied nervously.

"Oh I'm doing a lot better now that my apartment isn't crawling with bugs." She said pressing the kunai harder on his neck drawing a line of blood.

"Hehe that's good to hear but I really must get going" Naruto said as he shunshined over to his team waving at her.

Anko just pouted that her prey got away from her. "Ok the exams begin in 3, 2, 1 Begin." She shouted as all the gates opened and the teams speed off into the forest leaving her alone with her dangos. 

Team eight slowed down and landed on a branch after several minutes of running at full speed.

"I think everyone's behind us now." Naruto said getting nods from his team mates.

"Ok there are a few teams I think we should avoid and my vote is Gaara's." He said as he saw them both thinking.

"My vote is the grass nins team something seemed off about them." Shino said getting nods as well.

"My vote is the grass nins as well." Hinata said as she couldn't think of anyone else in the forest that they couldn't handle.

"Ok I say we just jump around for awhile and get as many scrolls as we can and then go towards the tower helping out some of the Konoha teams as we go." Naruto said getting nods once again.

The team leapt off the branch and continued deeper into the forest.

**Two hours later**

Team eight was sitting around in a clearing that looked as if it had gone through a shredder and been burned. The ground and all of the trees were burned to a crisp and more than half of the trees weren't standing up.

Naruto sighed looking at the earth scroll in his hand.

"This is the third earth scroll that we've found including our own." He said a little depressed before a massive chakra spike drew their attention away from the scroll.

"Whoa whoever that is their strong if I had to judge I bet we could win but I don't know if it's worth the trouble." He said rubbing his chin till he felt a much weaker chakra spike that he recognized making his eyes widen.

"Kuso it looks like we have to go bail the teme out of trouble can't have him dying again on us I'm actually starting to like him a little." Naruto said as team eight stood and started toward the source of the chakra spikes.

**With team seven**

Sauske was not having a good day. His team was doing just fine they had even got the scroll they needed.

Then the shit hit the fan. All of the sudden this transvestite appeared out of nowhere and started to attack them.

And he/she was strong almost as strong as Naruto and his team. Sauske knew that whoever this was they were on an entirely different level than him or his team, combined.

He tried to give the person his scroll but they had still attacked. He knocked Kiba out with a flick of his wrist leaving Sauske for the first time since the massacre fearing for his life.

Yet even through his fear he started to attack back. But no matter what he did nothing he did work hell he even hit the bitch/bastard with a fireball at point blank range and all that did was melt the face off the person leaving an even weirder face behind.

And what scared Sauske more than anything was that the guy was looking at him with lust in his eyes. But there was no way Sauske was going to let Michael Jackson's impersonator even think about doing that to him, he would much rather die than become a cock puppet.

Just when he thought he was going to die or be rapped a giant gust of wind slammed into the man/woman knocking it back to the tree next to him.

And as Sauske looked on he saw something that gave him hope that they would win. There standing before him weapons out and ready to go was team eight. If anyone could beat this gay pedophile they could.

"Hey sorry we didn't get here earlier that team from Amegakure decide they wanted to go a few rounds before dying. The good part is we finally got a heaven scroll." Naruto said cheerfully before turning to face the person he had knocked off the tree.

Naruto's eyes widened seeing the face of the person for the first time. He immediately switched into his hanyo form and his chakra was swirling around and KI was rolling off him making even his teammates who were used to the amount of KI he could put out sweat.

"Orochimaru what's your gay ass doing here?" Naruto said glaring at the man before them who let out a dark chuckle upon being found out.

"quite interesting Naruto-kun how did you know it was little old me." Orochimaru asked still chuckling.

"I could smell your disgusting ass from a mile away and I've never met someone else that looks as gay as you." Naruto replied smirking as he saw Orochimaru clench his teeth.

"Shino, Hinata you check the rest of team seven make, sure their in stable condition I'll hold him off at the most I can probably give you guys ten to fifteen minutes before he'll get by me." Naruto said as he yanked his new Katana out of his sheath.

Orochimaru's eyes widened seeing which blade Naruto was using before chuckling again.

"So Naruto-kun would you care to explain how you came into possession of the Yondaime's blade?" Orochimaru asked him watching as Naruto's eyes hardened at the question.

"Like I would tell your pedophile ass." Naruto shot back enjoying the look of anger on Orochimaru's face.

"Well then enough talking how about we just fight so I can kill your team mates and take what I came here for." Orochimaru said as Naruto's tails started to wave wildly.

"I agree." Naruto said leaping off the branch at the snake. As he got close he swung trying to take Orochimaru's head off, but he nimbly dodged back before kicking Naruto in the stomach sending him flying back into the tree he jumped off.

Naruto groaned _'that felt like getting hit with a fucking sledgehammer.' _ He though pulling himself out of the crater his body had made.

Before he could think again Orochimaru appeared in front of him fist already cocked back. Naruto barely managed to duck before Orochimaru's fist slammed into the tree splintering it into pieces.

Naruto leapt away from the man to get some breathing room before going through seals faster than Orochimaru could see.

"**Fuuton Renkuudan"**

**He shot out four highly concentrated bullets of air.**

**Then he started to speed through more seals amazing Orochimaru at the speed he could move.**

**"Katon Housenka" ****He screamed and shot out four fireballs that mixed with the air bullets creating four fireballs that were white hot.**

**Orochimaru was amazed at the speed they traveled at as he was barely able to pull of a Kawarimi with a mud clone before the fireballs impacted.**

**Naruto watched the blaze still tense as he knew Orochimaru wouldn't fall with a weak jutsu like that.**

**And just as he predicted Orochimaru appeared on a branch directly across from him a little burnt but still in good shape.**

**"Kukuku that was impressive Naruto-kun you continue to impress me." Orochimaru said **

**Naruto growled he didn't think he could hold the man off much longer it was obvious the man was **toying with him.

He looked around and saw his team taking care of team seven. Kiba and Haku were knocked out it was obvious Orochimaru found Haku to be the biggest threat and Kiba just charged in.

They were almost done from what Naruto could see but before he could try to find Sauske Orochimaru leapt at him and tried to kick him out of the tree, but Naruto managed to duck and punched the man in the gut sending him back giving Naruto a few seconds to look for Sauske.

He saw him on the ground across from where his team was and was pushed up against the tree and had a terrified look on his face.

Naruto realized that he and Orochimaru had KI rolling off them and was surprised his team was still able to work with the levels he and Orochimaru were putting out.

Naruto knew he would have to go all out to hold the man off in time for other people to get there and help.

Naruto sighed as he activated his Sharingan and started to flare his chakra to its maximum output. He figured people all across the village could feel the potent feel of his yoki and were panicking which should draw the old man and the pervert here and he knew they could take Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was impressed not only did this boy have the Sharingan but he could use the Kyubbi's powers to the fullest. But Orochimaru knew what Naruto was doing but he couldn't risk getting caught.

So he put his hand behind his back and purple flames appeared on each finger as he watched Naruto leapt off the branch he was standing on and was flying at him with his katana held back for a strike.

When Naruto got within range he swung his sword at the snake sannins But Orochimaru just ducked and slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach with a shout of.

"**Goguoufuuin"**

Naruto looked down at Orochimaru before backhanding him into a tree.

"I'm sorry but I don't swing that way and I doubt Hina-chan will like someone else trying to grope me." Naruto said smirking as the snake sannin pulled his head out of the crater it made when it made contact with the tree.

'_How is he not knocked out that should have sealed away the Kyubbi.' _Orochimaru thought desperately before he came to a terrifying realization.

There was no Kyubbi to seal because Naruto was Kyubbi. Orochimaru started to have doubts about staying but he was determined to at least mark Sauske.

Naruto was laughing inside his head when he saw Orochimaru's eyes widen slightly.

'_Haha he probably thinks I'm Kyubbi but Kyubbi still here but I control his chakra so there's really nothing to seal.' _He laughed his ass off in his head before he noticed Orochimaru turn his attention to something else.

Naruto turned to where Orochimaru was looking and saw that his teammates where dragging team seven away from the battle field.

Naruto's blood started to boil when Orochimaru leapt at his team and more specifically Hinata with a kunai in his hand

Everything slowed down even more as Naruto pumped as much chakra into his legs and jumped off the tree causing the part of the tree he was standing on to splinter.

Orochimaru was too focused on reaching Naruto's teammates in an attempt to gain a bargaining chip to notice naruto flying at him with inhuman speed.

Naruto pumped more chakra into his legs and swung his foot causing it to smash into Orochimaru's face making a sickening crunch sound before Orochimaru was launched at a tree and slammed through it and several after that.

"Hinata, Shino get out of here ill take care of him if I need your help I'll activate the seal."

They both nodded and started to leave with Haku and Kiba slung over their shoulders but Hinata stopped and looked back.

She didn't want to leave him alone with this man he could get hurt.

Naruto saw here staring and gave her a soft smile and nodded at her before she heard his voice inside her head.

'_Don't worry Hina-chan I can handle this.' _He thought to her through the telepathic seal Naruto had invented and placed on the member of team eight. The seal activated when chakra is channeled to it and you think about who you want to open a telepathic link with.

Hinata bit her lower lip a nervous habit that she hadn't done in ages.

'_Fine but come back in one piece or so help me I will bring you back to life and make you wish you were still dead.' _She thought to him as she and Shino turned and leapt off to find a safe place to put Haku and Kiba so they could help Naruto. 

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief he could now go all out with out worrying about hurting anyone he just had to get Sauske out of the crossfire.

'_Speaking of where is that teme.' _Naruto thought before he heard a scream and looked around and saw Orochimaru biting Sauske in the neck.

'_So he really is a gay pedophile, huh guess Ero-sennin wasn't lying.' _He thought to himself before flaring his chakra again hoping to attract someone so that they could get some back up.

Naruto pumped chakra into his legs and leapt off the branch he was on. Orochimaru had just finished marking Sauske with the heaven curse mark when eh was punched in the gut and sent flying across the clearing.

Orochimaru slammed into a tree before pulling himself out of the crater his body made in the tree; Glaring at Naruto Orochimaru slowly started to gather his chakra and performed a few seals before flinging out his arm with a cry of.

"**Senai Jashuu"**

And out of his sleeve came four snakes that tried to latch onto Naruto but he flared his yoki and burned the snakes with the potent chakra.

Naruto started to blur through seals and with a scream of.

"**Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu"**

**The lake off t the side of the fight started to churn before a huge pillar of water exploded out of the water straight towards orochimaru who dodged but still got wet which is what Naruto was counting on as he started to blur through more seals and screamed out.**

**"Ration:**__**Rairyū no Tatsumaki**

As he channeled a massive amount of lightning chakra a dragon made of pure lightning rose up behind him.

The dragon's black eyes looked at Orochimaru and roared before charging at the snake sannin.

Orochimaru jumped back as the dragon slammed into the ground. Orochimaru smirked before he noticed that he was soaked and there was a line of water from where the dragon hit to where he was standing.

By the time that registered in his brain the lightning reached him and shocked the hell out of him.

Everyone within the forest could hear Orochimaru's screamed of pain as he was fried.

Were Orochimaru was there was a black lump of smoking body but Naruto looked on as the mouth unhinged itself and orochimaru crawled out covered in slime looking like hell but other than he looked like he was still ready to fight.

Naruto started to curse in his head. 

To say Orochimaru was pissed would be a sever understatement he was beyond pissed all he could think about was ripping this blonde to shreds.

He charged at Naruto at speed Naruto was barely able to keep up with. If it wasn't for his sharingan Naruto would be in deep shit.

'_Shit it I think I pissed him off.' _Was all he was able to think before Orochimaru was on him again and back handed him into a tree creating a crater but Orochimaru wasn't letting up as he appeared in front of Naruto and started raining hammer blows on him making the crater bigger and bigger until Naruto finally smashed though the tree before impacting into a new tree as he coughed up blood.

He pushed himself up and out of the crater and stood on the branch breathing heavy all of the sudden his teammates appeared next to him.

"Hey guys you get them somewhere safe?" Naruto asked still breathing heavy.

"Yes but Naruto-kun you should take a break you bleeding internally and you have to be exhausted." Hinata was pleading with him to stop before he ended up killing himself.

"Sorry Hina-chan but I can't let you take this guy alone hes stronger than all of us." Naruto said before coughing up more blood.

Orochimaru was about to finish this when he felt a bunch of high chakra signatures coming there way.

"Kukuku you got lucky this time Naruto-kun next time you wont walk away alive." Orochimaru said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke right as Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and about fifty Anbu appeared on the scene to see Orochimaru disappear.

"Damn it so close Naruto you and your team get team seven to the tower and once they wake up come with them so I can get the full report." Sarutobi said as everyone disappeared again.

Naruto sighed as he coughed up more blood but could feel his organs healing themselves.

"Ok team you heard them let's get going." Naruto said as he and his team jumped to the forest floor and picked up Sauske's unconscious body before leaping off to where Hinata and Shino had hid team sevens other unconscious members.

When they got there Naruto chucked Sauske onto the ground next to the other members of team seven.

"Haha well, well look what we have here Zaku." A voice rang out behind them as they turned around three figures leapt out of the bushes.

Naruto took one look at the one who spoke before he broke down in to laughs until he was on the ground grasping his sides.

"What the fuck is so funny you brat?" The one who spoke before growled out.

Naruto got up and wiped a tear from his eyes.

"What's funny is you look like a mummy." Naruto wheezed out trying not to laugh.

Naruto's laughter however was quickly gone as they all felt a malicious chakra surrounding them.

Naruto and his team looked back to see Sauske standing up with black chakra leaking off of him in a swirl like Naruto's yokai does when he changes into his hanyo form.

"This power, it makes me feel invincible." Sauske laughed out before looking at team eight.

"Naruto fight me so I can prove my new strength against you." Sauske demanded activating his Sharingan and rushing at Naruto at low jounin level speeds

Naruto sighed before side stepping Sauske as he tried to punch him. Naruto grabbed Sauske's arm and slammed him into the ground creating a crater at least four feet deep.

Sauske laid in the bottom unconscious as the flame like marks receded into the curse seal onto his shoulder.

Naruto turned back to the sound team who were looking at him in shock that he would do that to a fellow shinobi.

"What the fuck are you looking at now either leave or im going to kill each and every one of you because I am not in a good mood right now." Naruto shouted at the sound team.

The mummy guy just scoffed. "I bet that was all luck and anyways we just Need to kill the Uchiha so stand aside." The mummy guy demanded.

Naruto sighed and activated his Sharingan for the second time that day and started to draw his mother's katana from its sheath.

"I am going to give you one more chance to leave before I kill you for trying to hurt my comrade and sibling." Naruto said in a deathly cold voice sending shivers up everyone's spine.

The mummy guy just pointed the thing on his arm at Naruto who could hear a whistling noise coming from the thing before his eye's widened.

"Scatter." He shouted as he and his team jumped away from the spot.

"Hinata, Shino you take the goofy looking guy over there and the girl I'll take this one he has officially pissed me off." Naruto said.

Hinata and Shino nodded before the entire team blurred out of existence.

"Haha look they ran awa-." The mummy kid said before he felt a stinging pain in his throat.

Reaching down he felt blood pouring from the cut in his throat. The kid let out a gargled scream as he felt his own blood flooding his lungs and slowly killing him.

He gave out one last gargled scream as blood flew from his mouth before he fell to the side dead.

Naruto appeared before them again with blood flowing down his sword which he clean off with a flick of his wrist before sheathing it again.

"What the fuck did you do." The kid that was identified as Zaku screamed as he raised his arms at Naruto.

"Now die." The boy screamed.

"**Zankuukyokuha" ****He shouted as he raised his arms at Naruto who didn't move.**

**Right when he released the chakra he had directed to his arms they exploded sending bugs and gore everywhere.**

**The boy started to scream in pain and terror as he looked at the stumps where his arms used to be.**

**The girl next to him started to scream in panic and turned to run before she fell over dead with a kunai lodged in the back of her skull.**

**Shino and Hinata appeared next to Naruto with Hinata grabbing her kunai from the back of the girl's skull and putting it back in her kunai pouch.**

**"Well now let's get these guys to the tower so we can finish this damn test." Naruto said after retrieving Sauske from the bottom of the crater and slinging him over his shoulder. **

Hinata and Shino did the same with Haku and Kiba. They started jumping through the trees at lo jounin speeds.

It took them about thirty minutes to reach the tower at the speeds they were going and they put the members of team seven on the ground before Naruto ran through some seals before saying.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa" **(Violent water wave)

He said as a small wave washed up on them because he had powered it low so it wouldn't hurt them.

It took a few more of these before the team woke gasping and coughing from the water in their lungs from the jutsu.

"What the fuck what happened to the transvestite person trying to kill us?" Kiba asked as he looked up at team eight.

"The person was actually just a gay pedophile named Orochimaru Naruto said while walking up to Sauske.

"Now Sauske I'm going to seal your curse seal away and your will alone is what keeps it from activating again. If you get angry or lose control of your emotions it will activate again." Naruto explained as he moved behind Sauske.

Sauske nodded at him to let Naruto know that he understood what the blonde said.

Naruto pulled out a brush and a bottle of ink and began writing a number of seals on Sauske's body all around the curse mark and it spread all around his body and after about thirty minutes of writing Naruto had seals on the floor to.

Sealing away the brush and ink bottle in a tattoo on his wrist that had the kanji for seals on it Naruto got up and looked Sauske in the eyes.

"Now Sauske this is going to hurt for a second but bear through it and it will be over quick here bit down on this." Naruto explained as he handed Sauske a kunai. Sauske placed the handle of the knife in his mouth as Naruto started to flip through handsigns at a rapid pace.

After the last handseal he slammed his hand on the curse mark and screamed out.

"**Fuuja Houin"**

**All the seals on the ground and on Sauske's body glowed red and he started to scream through the handle of the kunai in his mouth.**

**Sauske continued to scream in agony as all the seals rushed towards the cursed seal creating a new seal over it.**

**After a few more minutes of screaming Sauske stopped and spit out the kunai as he gasped for air.**

**"There that wasn't that bad now was it?" Naruto asked cheerful as Sauske glared at him while Kiba and Haku laughed at the look on Sauske's face.**

**So figuring they would finish this exam Naruto turned to Haku.**

**"What scroll do you guys need?" Naruto asked**

**"We need an earth scroll do you guys have one?" Haku asked hopefully.**

**Naruto dug around in his pouch for a second before pulling out two earth scrolls and tossing on to Haku before dumping out a few more earth scrolls before the two teams split up and went to different entrances.**

**Naruto was reading the inscriptions on the side.**

**He started to scratch his head as he thought. "Well hell let's just open the scrolls I think that's what this is telling us to do anyways."**

**Naruto said as he unraveled both scrolls and looked at the kanji on them before his eye's widened before throwing the scrolls down just as a cloud of smoke appeared.**

**Once the smoke cleared they saw their sensei Tokiro standing there smiling at them.**

**"So you figured out what the inscription meant that's very good." He said still smiling.**

**"Actually I just figured what the hell and opened them." Naruto said as his sensei crashed into the ground in a face plant while he had a massive sweat drop.**

**"Oh well congratulations anyways for passing you have about three days to relax." Tokiro said before popping out of existence again. **

**"Finally I can get some sleep fighting gay sannin can really tire a guy out." Naruto said stretching as he and his teamed walked past an arena type area on the way to the living quarters.**

**"Looks like we might have to fight to make it to the last round." Naruto said quietly as they kept walking before stopping when they found three empty rooms next to each other.**

**They said goodnight to each other before they each went and did their own thing before sleeping.**

**Naruto however just collapsed on his bed and passed out right there. **

**Hey everyone sorry that this chapter took so long to get out I just kept going back and redoing the fight with orochimaru while it's still not quite what I want it to be I don't want to keep you guys waiting so read and review and I even added a little more Sauske bashing for those of you that were sad when I made him nice. I might do that more often but im still undecided. So read and review and tell me what you think and any ideas of what you might want to show in the story also I don't know how long it will be to my next update cause I have a few complications in my life right now but hopefully I can get another one out by Saturday next week.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone I know it's been a little while but I ran into some complications and it's a small miracle that I was able to start on this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It might be the last one for a while. So enjoy and I don't own naruto at all.**

Naruto, Hinata, and Shino all stood along the railings looking down at the small arena that was going to be holding the fights for those that will make it to the final round of the chunnin exams.

Sarutobi put his pipe aside as he took in everyone of the gennin assembled in front of him waiting for their turns to fight, eager to prove themselves to one another and to represent the might of the nations they came from.

"Welcome gennin from all around welcome to the chunnin exams. As most of you know the chunnin exams are made to pick out those of you that will rise above the rest and will be recognized as chunnin material." Sarutobi started while staring down every gennin standing along the railing.

"What most of you don't know is that is not the only reason for the chunnin selection exam." He continued.

A lot of the gennin looked at him with confusion in their eyes except for a very select few.

"The chunnin exams are a replacement for war. You see instead of fighting one another in open combat as shinobi had done years earlier, now each of the hidden villages send out their strongest gennin or respective rank for each exam. By doing this if their shinobi perform well in the exam then that shows that the country they came from is powerful."

"Like wise if a person does poorly it shows that their village isn't very strong leaving them open to attack..." Sarutobi continued to explain before he was interrupted by a sickly looking man chewing on a senbon.

"Hokage-sama if I could ask, could I please finish where you left off?" The man asked.

Sarutobi thought about it for a minute before nodding to the man who stepped out into the arena.

He coughed gathering everyone's attention.

"Hi my name is Gekko Hayate and I will be the proctor for the preliminaries. Now each of you will come down when you name is called. The matches will be decided by randomly going through names on the board over there." Hayate said as he pointed to a board that had flashing names on it.

"The winner of the match will go onto the final exam." The sickly jounin explained.

"Now like I said when your name is called come down to the arena if it is not called then stay where you are." The jounin said as everyone's attention was drawn away from him and focused on the board that was randomly going through names to fast to see.

Everyone held their breath as they watched the board.

It stopped on two names.

Sauske Uchiha vs. Akado Yoroi.

Both shinobi jumped into the arena below and everyone watched with fascination.

"OK you can you anything possible to win but try not to kill your opponent and if I see that the other shinobi cant fight any longer I will stop the match do you understand?" Hayate explained before looking at both of them getting nods saying they understood.

"Ok then the match between Sauske Uchiha and Akado Yoroi begin." Hayate shouted before jumping back to watch the match.

Akado ran a Sauske and started to rain blows on the gennin trying to hit him.

Sauske started to block his punches but every time his fist hit him he felt a drain on his chakra. Sauske looked closer at the boy's fist and saw a blue flame there.

Once he saw that he kicked the other boy in the stomach and leapt back to put some distance between them.

"Ha you like my** "Chakra Kyuushuu" It**** drains your chakra every time I touch you. You might as well give up before I have to drain all of your chakra." Akado sneered at Sauske.**

**Sauske just smirked at the arrogant boy and beckoned at him to come. This enraged the boy thinking that Sauske didn't take him seriously.**

Akado let out a shout that turned into a roar of fury as he charged Sauske. Sauske waited till the by was about five feet away before spinning through handseals so fast that his hands blurred.

Sauske finished the handseals and took a huge breath before brining his fingers to his mouth and with a shout of.

"**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**

**He launched a huge fireball the size of a baby elephant. The fireball roared towards the charging Akado who couldn't stop.**

**The fireball slammed into the boy at point blank range causing him to be blown back towards the arena walls were he hit with a loud crack. He let out an agonized scream that ripped from his mouth as the fireball slammed into him burning him all over before he dropped to the floor a smoking heap.**

**"Winner Sauske" Hayate said.**

**Everyone looked back up at the board as it started to flash through more names.**

**"Tenten vs. Temari" Hayate called out.**

**Both kunoichi jumped down to the floor and faced each other hate filling the intense glare that passed between the two girls.**

**"Begin" Hayate shouted jumping back from between the kunoichi.**

**Tenten immediately started to throw a multitude of weapons at Temari.**

**The Suna kunoichi whirled her fan off her back and swung it open sending a blast of wind that intercepted Tenten's weapons and sent the sharp object back towards the weapon mistress.**

**Tenten let out a scream of pain as the weapons she threw at Temari came back and pierced deeply in her skin sending out rivers of blood cascading down her skin where the metal bit into her flesh.**

**Tenten glared at Temari as she panted for breath as she tried to block out the throbbing pain in her arms.**

**Tenten started to think. ****_'I might as well try to end this as fast I can so she has less time to beat me.' _**

**This was Tenten's line of thought as she dodged blasts of wind one after another. Seeing an opportunity Tenten grabbed a scroll that rested on the flat of her back.**

**Tenten jumped high into the air while unrolling the scroll in the process. With a cry of **

**"****Soushouryuu****" (Not sure if that's right let me know if it isn't)**

**She pumped a massive amount of chakra into the scrolls and weapons begin flying out of the scrolls toward Temari who dodged until she couldn't dodge anymore and started to get pierced by the weapons of all shapes and sizes.**

**Temari pulled back her fan and felt as though acid was being slowly poured into her bloodstream from the effort. Even through the pain she channeled chakra into her fan before swinging it with a shout of**

**"Kamaitachi no Jutsu"**

**A large gust of air flew out of her fan as she swung it as hard as she could.**

**The gust of air slammed into the wall of steel and the two forces battled it out for a few seconds before the gust of air started pushing the weapons back to a surprised Tenten.**

**Tenten had no warning what so ever as hr own weapons slammed into her. Tenten screamed her pain to the heavens as she was pierced all over her on weapons. After a moment she slammed into the ground with a wet thump as blood started to pool around her.**

**"Winner Temari" Hayate said as the med team came and put Tenten on a stretcher before disappearing in a puff of smoke.**

**This was the signal for everyone to turn their heads to watch the board once more.**

**The fights continued this way for a long period of time with no battles being particularly interesting. Most of the leaf shinobi won there matches with the exception of a few that did very poorly. **

**Once again every one turned their heads to stare at the board once again as it flashed through names.**

**It settled on two names and the tension in the room rose significantly.**

**"Next round Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga." Hayate said as the two shinobi came down and faced each other.**

**"Begin" He said jumping back out of their way.**

**Hinata and Neji faced each other and both activated their bloodline and got in their family stances.**

**Hinata started to feel that old nervousness and helplessness that accompanied meeting anyone of her old family.**

**Neji smirked seeing her fidget a little.**

**"Hinata-sama you should quit now before you embarrass yourself and get hurt." Neji aid as he looked at her.**

**Hinata was being plagued with self doubts that hadn't surfaced for a long time.**

**"You know your going to lose why not give up and save yourself the trouble." Neji said looking at her.**

**Hinata reentered her stance before charging at her cousin. Both clashed with each other each of them throwing palm thrust and punches, each of them trying to shut the others chakra points down in order to win the fight.**

**Neji managed to slip through her guard and closed a few chakra points in her arms before palm thrusting her stomach causing Hinata to stumble back and cough up blood once she managed to regain her balance.**

**Neji just stood there smirking "give up Hinata-sama your only going to get yourself hurt." He sneered with a certain quality of venom in his voice.**

**"Hinata stop listening to this ass and beat the shit out of him already!" naruto screamed from the railings looking her dead in the eyes.**

**Neji stood there frowning. His frown grew larger as he noticed the tension in hinata flowed out of her as a breath leaves the lungs.**

**Hinata reentered her stance once again determination shining in her eyes. Neji assumed the same stance before rushing at and engaging in a ferocious exchange of punches and palm thrust again but this time Hinata slipped past Neji and started to close down his chakra points.**

**After a few times she stepped back and got into a stance that Neji was familiar with and I made him fear her.**

**"Your in my field of divination cousin now prepare to lose." Hinata whispered to him though everyone heard her through the dead silence of the room.**

**Hinata moved with a fluid grace that had many females in the room jealous and even a few adult women had envy shining in their eyes.**

**"2 palms"**

**"4 palms"**

**"8 palm" **

**"16 palms"**

**"32 palms"**

**"64 palms"**

**"Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou"**

**Everyone watched as Neji's body twitched uncontrollably each time Hinata stuck and when the final blow landed he was blasted back into the wall where he slipped into the inky blackness of unconsciousness.**

**"Winner, Hinata Hyuuga." Hayate announced**

**Everyone clapped at the fight it had been one of the best by far the entire time.**

**Naruto blurred down to the floor and wrapped Hinata in a hug before blurring back to where he was standing, holding Hinata in his arms and giving her a slow heated kiss before pulling away and focusing his attention on the board as it flashed through more names.**

**It landed on two names and the excitement in the air rose to new heights as everyone in the room was practically buzzing with excitement at the next fight.**

**The two combatants jumped to the arena floor and faced each other.**

**"Rock Lee vs. Uzumaki Naruto, begin." Hayate shouted before moving out of the way as fast as he could.**

**"YOSH I SHALL PROVE THAT MY FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTER THAN ANYONE'S AND IF I CAN NOT DO THAT I WILL DO A THOUSNAD PUSH-UPS AND IF I CAN NOT DO THAT I SHALL RUN AROUND THE OUTSIDE OF THE VILLAGE ON MY HANDS FOR FIVE HOURS STRIAGHT." Shouted Rock Lee as he gave Naruto the thumbs up and a light pinged off of his teeth.**

**Naruto just stood there and sweat dropped.**

**Suddenly Lee blurred out of sight before appearing in front of Naruto with his leg n in a power house kick that Naruto barely managed to block.**

**Naruto clenched his teeth to ward off the pain that came from blocking Lee's kick.**

**Before Lee could pull back Naruto grabbed his leg and pulled him in an arc over his head to gather momentum before slamming Lee on to the floor face first.**

**Lee quickly bounced out of the crater his face made in the ground before dashing at Naruto again. Lee went to kick again but this time Naruto opted to dodge instead of block and rolled to the side. Before he could get far Lee appeared in front of him and started to rain blows down on him.**

**After a few minutes of this Naruto flared his chakra pushing Lee back he stood up and brushed the dirt off of him before turning back towards Lee who was in a taijutsu stance Naruto recognized as the ****"Tekken-fu."**

**Naruto had anger in his eyes and heart but managed to cool himself off before looking at Lee again. Naruto looked at him smiled and blurred out of sight. Everyone started to look around but Naruto reappeared after a few long seconds and delivered a heavy blow to Lee's face and started to rain blows on Lee just as the spandex wearing boy had done to him a few seconds before.**

**"Lee I give you permission to take them off." Maito Guy Shouted from the railing standing beside Kakashi and the Sandaime.**

**Hearing this Lee flipped back onto the statue of the ram sigh and started to take off his leg warmers. Once he was done he dropped them.**

**As soon as the horrendous orange leg warmers hit the ground the caused a massive cloud of smoke to shoot straight up.**

**Everyone's eyes widened except Naruto's and Guy's.**

**Lee Jumped off the statue and did a few jumps before turning to Naruto.**

**Naruto started to slip out of his Jacket and threw it aside and it made an equally big crater and he started to go through a few handsigns.**

**Naruto did a few practice jumps same as Lee.**

**Once they were both ready again they gave a slight nod to each other before blurring out of sight.**

**Everyone was looking around being able to hear the impacts that resounded through the room giving testimony to the boy's battle.**

**Everyone was still looking around when fireballs, wind bullets, and air bullets started to fly everywhere and still no one could see or keep up with the two except Kakashi, Guy, and the Sandaime.**

**Both boys reappeared both looking like hell with Lee looking a lot worse than Naruto.**

**"I am afraid I must use the last technique that will allow me to beat you." Lee said in an unusually normal voice.**

**Guy gripped the railing hard fear permeating the air around him. He was worried for Naruto.**

**Lee ran at Naruto and kicked him into the air. He got behind him and the bandages wrapped around his arms wrapped around Naruto. Lee grabbed Naruto and slowly spinning around and gathering speed Lee bored Naruto toward the ground. When Lee had got the rotation going fast he let go of Naruto who slammed into the ground before puffing into smoke with the real Naruto coming out of the ground a ways away from Lee.**

**Lee concentrated before saying**

**"****Kiamon Kai"**

**An explosion of chakra surrounded Lee who crouched under the weight of the power coursing through him.**

**"Kyumon Kai"**

**The chakra swirling around exploded into a bigger vortex causing Lee to have to crouch more.**

**"Seimon Kai" **

**Lee stood up straight his chakra turning green and the vortex grew and Lee's skin started to turn red.**

**Naruto knew he was in trouble so he did the same thing Lee did except he drew on Kyubbi's yokai and opened the first to gates.**

**Both boys dashed at each other once again and disappeared. The only evidence that there was a battle going on was the thunderous echoes of where Lee and Naruto collided.**

**Both fighters reappeared and were exchanging fierce blows with a fluid grace that made them seem like they were dancing.**

**Everyone held their breath at the sheer intensity of the fight. Then both boys blurred out of sight again.**

**Same as last time jutsu came flying out of no where and even pure elemental manipulations came flying out of no where such as bolts of lightning and streams of fire.**

**Both boys appeared once again fighting just a viciously as before though to the people watching it seemed as if Naruto was gaining the upper hand.**

**Finally after what seemed like an eternity Naruto slugged Lee and sent him rocketing into the wall creating a huge crate. Lee slumped to the ground unconscious.**

**Naruto's chakra started to settle down as he reclosed the gates and let go of Kyubbi's yokai and let it slip back into his tenant.**

**"Winner Naruto Uzumaki." Hayate announced and after a few stunned seconds the silenced was shattered as everyone clapped with enthusiasm from the great fight.**

**After that the matches went by rather boring with easy wins the rest of the time.**

**"Now for those of you that have won congratulations now if you will come up to the floor and pick a number out of this box it will show you who you will be fighting." Hayate said pointing at a box in the middle of the floor.**

**Those that won came down and picked numbers out of the basket then showed it to Hayate who wrote everything down,**

**"Ok we have the matches." Hayate said as the rounds appeared on the screen.**

**Sauske Uchiha vs. Hinata Hyuuga**

**Shino Aburame vs. Kankuro Subaka **

**Naruto Uzumaki vs. Garra Subaka**

**Temari vs. Akidimaru Gojen**

**"Thank you for taking the test and for those of you that passed you have a month to train before the final exams so use your time wisely." Hayate said as everyone began to leave to go do their own thing.**

**Hey everyone im finally finished I stayed up all night to get this out and I think it is a very good chapter the next few chapters I will warn you are filler chapters and nothing more and there will be training sprinkled heavily into them. So read and please review it helps me keep writing when I feel like giving up. So until next time Ja nee **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone im back and im continuing the story only thing is im stuck on coming up with some names and I was hoping to get some help from you the readers. **


	17. Chapter 17

Hey I know a lot of you thought the last chapter was really short and im sorry for that I was trying to get the next chapter out and it was really late and I was really tired so I stopped but this chapter will e a lot longer and have more action in it. And to all of you that have been faithfully reading and waiting for a new chapter I and glad to finally bring you one . I have just got done dealing with a lot of stupid crap in my life lately and I just now got around to being able to write again. Also I am going to make this chapter exceedingly long as a treat to all of you who were waiting for the next chapter. So try to bear with it even if I seem to be drawing it out. I do not own Naruto only the original characters in my story.

Naruto was walking around the village after an exhausting day of training wit his team. He started to walk to the hot springs to soak his tired muscles in the steaming water.

He was walked into the springs after arguing with the manager for a few minutes before threatening to kill him very painfully and after that the manager didn t bug him once. He eased himself into the waters sighing in relief before he heard perverted giggling from the fence.

He looked over and noticed the man named Jiraiya that he met in the Sandaime s office. Said man was looking through the fence that separated the female and male hot springs.

Naruto hauled himself out of the water and went up to the man and tapped on his shoulder.

The man jumped before looking around to glare at Naruto. What do you want gaki Jiraiya?

Naruto looked at him didn t you say you wanted to train me, well now is as good as any to start. Naruto said looking at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked at him for a second before smiling. Ok gaki lets go. Jiraiya said turning to leave.

Naruto followed him keeping pace even though Jiraiya was going faster than most anyone could do.

After about five minutes they arrived at a huge mansion.

Whose house is this? Naruto asked curious as to who had that much money in Konoha besides the hokage.

This is my house gaki and I have a few contraptions in there that I think will help you immensely. Jiraiya answered before unlocking the gate and walked to the door repeating the same motions.

Jiraiya led Naruto to the back yard filled with equipment. Naruto started drooling as he looked at all of the stuff here that he could train with.

Alright lets get going pansy I want three hundred push-ups over that fire pit. Jiraiya said pointing at a dug out hole that had glowing embers at the bottom of the hole and Naruto could feel the heat from where he was standing three feet away.

Naruto looked at that one time and looked back to Jiraiya Ok just asking but are you trying to kill me? Naruto asked making Jiraiya sweat drop.

No gaki this will make your will and determination the best there is and it will make you stronger. Jiraiya said.

Naruto sighed and got down with his hands on either side of the hole and started to do push-up. Every time he lowered himself down he felt pain sear across his chest and like Jiraiya said it forged his will and determination into iron hard material from the flames of hard work.

After he was done Jiraiya had him strip down to his trousers and put him on a platform that was big enough for him to spread him feet apart.

Ok now with this I will give you a handseal no matter what you make that handseal. Jiraiya said his face serious and hard as steel.

Tora. Jiraiya called out and Naruto made the hand seal and a wooden rod slapped across his left forearm making him wince but he kept the sign. As time went on the strikes grew in number as Jiraiya called out handseals faster and faster.

Naruto was about to collapse when everything stopped and he fell over onto the ground..

Jiraiya nudged him with his foot Get up we still have more to do. He said getting a groan out of Naruto.

This continued for hours until Naruto passed out from exhaustion and pain.

Jiraiya marveled at his new student he had so much potential it was even funny he knew this kid could surpass his father Minato Namikaze with ease if he put his mind to it and his determination.

That s another thing to be happy about this kid has an iron hard determination when it comes to getting stronger. Jiraiya thought with pride as he dumped the kid in his bed at the Namikaze compound.

He smiled as he watched the kid snuggle up into his blanket with a fond smile before leaping off into the night.

Shino was having an equally hard time with training he couldn t find a single person to train him. So he wandered around the village for sometime before he bumped into his sensei Tokiro.

Tokiro looked at him and smiled Hey Shino what are you doing wandering around shouldn t you be training? Tokiro asked him.

Shino nodded before speaking yes sensei I am but I don t know anyone that could train me. Shino stated with mild irritation in his voice instead of his normal monotone voice.

Well I guess I will teach you since I already found Hinata a trainer and Naruto found his own. Tokiro said as they both leapt off to the training grounds.

Shino and Tokiro arrived at a deserted training ground. Tokiro turned around to Shino.

Ok were going to be working on your ninjutsu and taijutsu and trap making abilities seeing as your taijutsu is very lacking and you ninjutsu knowledge is very limited mostly to a few fire jutsu and your family s jutsu and you never know when traps come in handy. Tokiro said as he brought out a few jutsu scrolls and a pen and ink.

Tokiro instructed Shino to roll up the sleeves of his shirt showing his wrist. Tokiro immediately started to seals on his wrist and ankles.

Ok Shino pump some chakra into the seals. Tokiro instructed watching Shino sag a bit as he put chakra into the seals increasing the gravity around him.

Good now give me thirty laps at full speed. Tokiro said with an evil grin that made Shino shiver but he nonetheless did what he was told and started to run as fast as he could. This wasn t much since he was weighted down but he kept it up deciding to himself that he would become as strong as his blonde haired teammate.

Hinata was walking to a training ground her sensei told her about. She had just reached it when kunai and shuriken flew at her from all sides to fast for her to do a Kaiten. So she had to rely on her speed and flexibility and even then she was struck multiple times.

What the fuck was that? She screamed at no one in particular just before a blur came out of nowhere and landed in front of her.

Well you have some decent reflexes but they can still use a lot of work. Said the man standing before her.

Hinata took in the full view of the person. It was an older person and with shock she realized he was a Hyuuga by his nonexistent pupil in his eye. He wore his headband like Kakashi s tilted over his left eye. He also wore a set of baggy black cargo jeans and a green short sleeved shirt.

Who are you? Hinata asked suspicious of the man in front of her.

My name is Getsumai Namaya and Tokiro told me that you like being a med ninja as well as have great flexibility and speed. While you are training with me you will being honing those traits in you as well as I am going to teach you to be virtually untouchable by teaching you how to use all five of your senses in tandem with your byuakugan. The end result is you will be able to avoid being hit for an indefinite period of time and be able to kill with one strike using your bloodline. The old Hyuuga said in one long breath.

He eyed Hinata to make sure she listened the whole time when he saw her nod at the end he reached into his pouch on his belt and drew out a thick piece of black cloth.

Getsumai tied the cloth around her eyes effectively blinding her completely until she activated her byuakugan which gave her a little better outline of her surroundings in that she could see vauge shadows that represented trees and such.

All the sudden she dodged to the left as she heard a whistling sound but just as she dodged one object she felt another slam into her chest with the force of a sledgehammer knocking her off her feet.

She cough up a little blood.

Get up and extend your senses every single one of the. Getsumai shouted at her.

She quickly rolled out of the way as she felt a rattling in the earth and just as she moved a oblect slammed into the ground where her head had just been.

Hinata made it through four more evasions before being smashed to the floor once again. Also once again she didn t have time to think as she still felt and heard the objects whistling at her.

This is going to be a very long month. Hinata inwardly groaned as she kept dodging.

Naruto woke up the next day in his house. He groggily got in the shower. After that was done he went down stairs to see Hinata as usual cooking in the kitchen and to his enhanced senses in was maddening to smell it but not eat it yet.

Hey hime how was training for you last night and what was your trainer like? Naruto asked sitting down as she put a plate in front of him and he immediately dug in.

He was strange he s teaching me to use all of my senses so I will be virtually untouchable and to use my byuakugan to lethal results. Other than that he seems to be a regular Hyuuga but I could swear I ve never seen him before yesterday. Hinata said contemplating the enigma that was her sensei for the exams.

Naruto quickly finished his breakfast before heading to the stairs and cutting his hand he swiped it on the seal at the base of the hand rail.

Watching the stairs sink in into the same dark tunnel that led to the library his parents had built.

He walked through the long tunnel finally arriving on the other side where he still had thousands of clones studying the scrolls.

Leaving them to their work he strode over to a safe that one of his clones had found hidden in the library the day before.

Opening up the safe he saw what he had been looking for, as a yellow scroll sat inside. On the outside of the scroll was the kanji that said Hiraishin on the side of it he once again cut open his palm and swiped some blood on the seal on the scroll and channeled chakra into it causing the seal to pop open and the scroll to start to unravel.

He opened the scroll all the way. In the scroll was a detailed description of how to perform the jutsu and the seal formula that attaches to the thrown kunai pulling the target towards to seal.

The description of the jutsu was incredible I was basically ripping a hole in time and space. Once the hole was there the seal attached to the kunai drew the user threw the hole and to the same place as the seal.

It amazed Naruto from the sheer complexity of the jutsu. After he read it thoroughly he looked at the end of the scroll and saw to seals there. He swiped blood on both of them and out of the seals popped twenty three pronged kunai and a stack of a hundred seals.

Naruto took those two things and went outside to his practice field. Attaching the seals to a few of the kunai and threw them in random directions. Pumping his chakra he tried to activate the seals and locate them but he just couldn t feel where they were. Sighing he knew this was going to take a very long time.

Hey everyone im back I was going to make this a long chapter but Im itching to get started on the chunnin finals being as that is where I can get the longest chapter so while this chapter doesn t have that much in it the next chapter hopefully will be very long. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone I'm back sorry it's been so long I got into trouble at home and also to be honest with you guys I'm losing interest in this story but I'm determined to at least finish it so I am about to start winding it down. I am going to try to at least give you guys three or four more chapters before the end. Well here is chapter 18 enjoy. I do not own Naruto.**

"Human talking"

"_Telepathic talking"_

'_Thinking'_

"**Jutsu/Demon talking"**

A light breeze blew through the small coastal city. It was a quiet night with all the houses dark except for one. It was more of a mansion than a house. It was light up like it was day and noises could be heard from a few blocks away. Three shadows detached themselves from a back alleyway. Not a sound could be heard as the shadows leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

The shadows came to a stop on the house across from the mansion.

A small chakra spike could be felt by all of the ninja in the house but they chalked it up to nothing seeing as it was really nothing.

"_It's absolutely horrid you can hear the sounds of sex from a mile away and the smell is worse than the sound." _A high female voice could be heard inside the heads of her teammates.

"_Yes but we just have to capture their leader torture him then we can ditch this place." _Came the serious voice of their leader.

"_I agree with kitsune tiger let's just get the mission done then we can get the hell away from this place."_ Came the stotic voice of their teammate.

"_Fine then lets go." _

Again the ninja of the house felt a small chakra spike but they once again ignored it in favor of their other activities.

The three shadows split up with one going towards the roof and two going towards the front door of the mansion.

"_Bear you go through the roof and keep the target busy till me and tiger get there." _Commanded the leader.

"_Roger just try not to attract too much attention from the surrounding area remember the Hokage said this is an in and out mission." _ Was the reply from bear.

"_Got it and don't worry me and kitsune will be quick and quiet as we can about this." _ Said the high voice of their female team mate.

The shadow on the roof walked up to the middle of the roof and started to place exploding tags in a circle at the point where their target should be right below him.

The other two shadows crept up behind the guards at the front doors and quickly slit their throats after putting a hand over their mouths so they didn't make any sounds.

After they did this the both started placing exploding tags on the doors in no particular order.

When they were done the taller of the two took off his cloak, his action was mirrored by his teammates as they all sealed their cloaks in separate scrolls.

The taller of the shadows at the door stood up and pulled two katanas out of sheaths on his back.

His other team mate pulled out one of her kunai knives. And their team mate on the roof emulated the females action.

The two shadows caught a glimpse of the moon and it reveled their figures for an instant. The male was tall with anbu armor on and a shock of blonde hair that fell to his waist with two locks framing his face.

If one knew of the village hidden in the leaves or their Hokages then they would swear they saw a ghost in the young man standing their ready for battle.

This young man's name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and he was the leader of the infamous team eight of the anbu division.

The second figure that stood next to him was that of a beautiful girl. If one looked at her face they would see pupil less eyes. If one looked at her face they would easily recognize her as a Hyugga even though they would be wrong since she was no longer a Hyugga.

She was also wear anbu armor that did little to hide her slim figure. She was know as none other Than Hinata Hyugga.

The third shadow was another young man. The third member of their team wore his anbu armor and had brown spiky hair and if one knew him well they would be shocked at his lack of a coat or glasses that hide his brown eyes. The third member of their team was known as Shino Aburame.

"_Ok bear go loud go loud." _Came the command from the blonde.

The man slipped out of his bed while wrapping the sheet around his waist to cover his nudity leaving the woman in his bed naked. The woman sensing danger picked up her clothes and ran out of the room.

The jounin looked at the intruding shinobi and smiled at him. "MY my you Ruined the fun night I was having that is very rude you know." The man said in a light voice.

"Shikaru of Oto you will come with me and my team one way or another, will you come peacefully or through force?" Questioned Shino as he faced the other shinobi in a relaxed taijutsu stance.

"I'm truly sorry but I'm afraid that I can't come peacefully with you but you are welcome to try to make me." Said the jounin in the same relaxed voice as he slipped into his own stance.

"Very well then" Shino said as he rushed the jounin intent on finishing this quickly

**With Hinata and Naruto**

The two shinobi waited as the door exploded inwards before rushing in on their surprised targets.

Many in the room were caught unaware as they were enjoying their night only to be cut down brutally as the two leaf shinobi rushed into the room killing everyone weather they were shinobi or not it was their mission to leave no survivors.

It wasn't until they had killed half of the people there before they finally met some resistance in the form of the last shinobi in the building.

" _Do you want the shinobi or the others?" _Naruto asked his female counterpart.

"_I hate killing innocents when I can avoid it I'll take the shinobi." _She answered him.

Naruto nodded at her and rushed after those that were fleeing. Forcing down the bile that was threatening to come up as he started hacking his way through the low level shinobi and civilians, leaving the higher level shinobi to his team mate.

Hinata hated these missions when there were civilian casualties she was just glad her team mate let her deal with the shinobi instead of having to kill innocent people. She understood the reason for killing them but that did not mean she would ever like it.

Quickly killing the shinobi that she was facing off against she and Naruto rushed up the stairs killing all that got in their way.

They reached a door and could hear the sounds of fighting coming from inside. They kicked the door down to see their battered team mate fighting grimly against their target.

Shino was having a very bad day. He had rushed in without thinking and his opponent had gotten the better of him for it. They had engaged in a short taijutsu match before his opponent had disengaged and started to run through hand seals.

"**Futton: Renkuudan"**

Shikaru shouted as he shot four air bullets out of his mouth.

Shino's eyes widened as he collided with the air bullets head on, he only had a few seconds to reinforce his armor with chakra before he slammed into the wall on the far side of the room. Seconds after that he heard another shout.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**

Shino jumped away from the spot he was in just as a huge fireball impacted where he was only a few seconds ago.

Shino was mentally cursing, inside his mind was going a mile a minute trying to think up ways to beat this guy.

Dodging jutsu after jutsu Shino reached into his ninja pouch Shino pulled out three separate tags, after attaching them to kunai knives he threw them at separate corners of the room before ducking behind a table that he flipped over.

Shino heard a small clicking sound followed by the sound of hundreds of thudding sounds.

Looking over the rim of the table Shino ducked once again dodging a fireball.

Shino jumped out from the cover of the table before facing off against his opponent again, both were breathing heavy with Shino looking ragged from all the jutsu used on him. But as bad as Shino looked his opponent looked worse.

Shikaru had at least fifty or so senbon sticking out of him from Shino's trap tags.

Shino smirked at the Oto nin " so how do you like my trap tags. My friend created them, they're basically a 3 dimension exploding tag but my friend added two other seals over the exploding one. One of the seals is to seal weapons such as the senbon sticking out of you and the walls, and the second is to connect the explosion to the sealed weapons scattering them around as you saw a few seconds ago."

Shino smirk grew into a full blown smile as he explained the tags that Naruto had created. He could see out of the corner of his eye his team mates coming into the room.

Naruto chose that moment to speak "Shino it seems like you had a pretty even match although nice use of those tags I gave you, which reminds me I created another brand of those that I've been meaning to give you." Naruto said as he strode into the room.

Shikaru whirled around to see Naruto and Hinata walk into the room. Naruto kept walking towards Shikaru while Hinata blocked the door while Shino covered the other escapes.

Naruto took out his katana and before Shikaru could think Naruto cut off his legs at the knees.

Shikaru screamed his throat raw. And his pain was renewed when Naruto cut off his arms as well.

"There now that you can run or do a suicide jutsu we have a few questions that need answered." Naruto said calmly looking at the jounin rolling on the floor in pain.

Shikaru just spit at him "I'll never tell you anything." He said only to scream again as Naruto cut off more of his left leg.

"This can all stop if you just answer the questions we need." Naruto said.

Shikaru could only shake his head because he could speak through the pain.

Naruto just sighed before using a fire jutsu to heat up the blade of his sword. Then he swung it and took off a chunk of both legs and both arms.

"Can't have you bleeding to death on us now can we?" Naruto said.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" Naruto asked as he kneeled by the screaming shinobi.

Shikaru couldn't take it anymore and nodded.

"There that wasn't hard now was it?" Naruto asked as he pulled a pill from his pouch and popping it into Shikaru's mouth.

Shikaru's pain finally abated so he sighed and said "ask your questions and I will answer them."

Naruto smiled "First of all who is the Otokage?" he asked.

"The Otokage is Orochimaru of the sannin." Shikaru said.

Naruto growled but stopped when Hinata put her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay next why is Otogakure looking for missing-nin to join their village?"

"Orochimaru is planning an invasion of Konoha during the chunnin exams, he is looking for shinobi to help, and he already has Suna helping him." Shikaru said

Naruto's eyes widened at the information they just received.

Naruto's sword flashed again as he beheaded the Oto shinobi.

"Come on guys we have to get back to Konoha and report this to the old man." Naruto said as he and his team put their mask and cloaks back on.

They left the house from the rooftop seeing as the streets below were becoming crowded with people trying to see what the commotion was that was coming from the house.

**Konoha**

It had been a hell of a trip back. Naruto had kept them running nonstop for three days to get back to the village as fast as they could.

They were stopped at the entrance to the village but were allowed through after they showed the guards their anbu tattoos.

The team leapt from rooftop to rooftop on their way to the Hokage tower in the center of the village.

Instead of going through the front do like protocol stated they should they went straight through the window to the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama we have very disturbing news from our mission." Naruto said as they took off their masks and cloaks again before kneeling in front of the Sandaime, The god of shinobi, with their fist to the ground.

"Ah team eight I presume your mission was a success as you wouldn't come back alive unless it was, now what is this news you claim to be so disturbing?" Asked the Sandaime.

"Jiji-san first of all the Otokage is none other than Orochimaru. And he's recruiting missing-nin to help him invade Konoha during the chunnin finals. And from what our target told us Suna is throwing their support to Orochimaru." Naruto stated in a business manner.

Sarutobi thought His heart was going to stop he couldn't believe his former apprentice was the leader of Otogakure and was going to invade Konoha. And the most troubling news of all was that Suna was going along with Orochimaru.

Sarutobi could understand why Suna was supporting Orochimaru, they're alliance had been shaky recently but not enough to turn on Konoha.

"And you got all of this from Shikaru?" Sarutobi asked the anbu standing before him.

"Yes jiji-san he was pretty willing to talk once his legs and arms were gone." Naruto stated.

"Alright you can receive your payment for the mission downstairs just remember to wear your mask and use the voice changing jutsu that I taught you. Remember no one is to know you guys are way beyond chunnin level." Sarutobi said watching them all replace their mask and cloaks as they left the office all except one.

Naruto had a few things that were bugging him after telling Hinata to go collect their payment and meet him at the apartment through the telepathy seal he closed the door behind his team mates and rurned towards Sarutobi.

Said man just raised his eyebrows at the young man before him.

"Is there something I can do for you Naruto?" Sarutobi asked him.

"Yes actually there are some things that have been bugging me." Naruto said as he sat down in the chair in front of the man he considered his grandfather.

Sarutobi motioned for him to continue.

"What are we going to do about the invasion?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi sighed "we will just have to prepare ourselves for the coming storm." He said

"How" was the simply reply to the answer given to him.

"I don't know as of yet but for now we will just have to act as if we don't know anything about it or risk Orochimaru moving faster than we can prepare." Sarutobi told the young shinobi.

"Ok then we will have the defenses ready in a week when the finals are." Naruto said to which Sarutobi nodded.

"But in other news how is those jutsu you're working on coming?" Sarutobi asked the young man.

Now it was Naruto's turn to sigh "my father's jutsu is very complicated I am close to getting it and I finished the fire jutsu I was working on and let me tell you it is very powerful." Naruto said with a smirk at the blank expression on the Sandaime's face.

"You really completed that jutsu?" Sarutobi asked hesitantly.

"Oh yes and I hope to show it to you soon enough." Naruto said with a smirk.

But the smirk was gone in the blink of an eye. "What are we going to do about Sauske?" Naruto asked hesitantly afraid of being to nosy.

Sarutobi sighed again " I know the lie you told him to explain the Sharingan and we will have to keep to it because the mission coming up for him is going to take all of his focus and something like the truth will completely mess it up." Sarutobi said to the young man in front of him.

Naruto sat in deep thought for a few silent minutes before finally asking "are you sure you want to put him through that?"

Sarutobi's face hardened "even if I didn't want him to do this it is necessary for the future of the village and that means everyone has to play their part Naruto and you know what that means." Sarutobi said with that hard edge to his voice that made Naruto wince a little.

"But I don't want to do this to you." Naruto said in a whisper.

Sarutobi's face softened at the tone of Naruto's voice "Naruto you know it will happen eventually and this way it will help this village more than you can imagine." Sarutobi said what Naruto knew but the boy hated it. The thought of it made his blood boil and made him feel scared and alone like when he was a kid.

"Ok jiji-san but I want you to know that as soon as Sauske's mission is over I will get revenge for you." Naruto said angry at the way things had to play out.

Sarutobi smiled at the boy he had helped grow since he was a child "I understand Naruto just don't let the hate consume you." Sarutobi said and smiled when the boy nodded his head.

"On to happier news when is the wedding?" Sarutobi asked as he smiled when Naruto perked up instantly.

"We haven't decided yet but it looks like it's going to be after the invasion and well you know." Naruto started off happy and finished off a little sad.

"Ok is that all you wanted to talk about?" Sarutobi asked sensing another question lurking underneath the surface of Naruto's calm façade.

"Last one what's going on with the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"Well we know they're gathering the last of their resources to attack Konoha, so far they have to two tailed jinchuriki, the three tailed one, five tailed one, and the sixth and seventh tailed ones as well." Sarutobi said.

"So how long do you think we have before they attack?" Naruto asked.

"A few years at their current rate I and Jiraya both believe they won't attack until they at least have the eight tailed jinchuriki. So I think we have about five years or so till the attack long enough for you to become the sixth Hokage huh?" Sarutobi said playfully.

"He he you bet jiji-san I'll be better than all of you combined." Naruto said as he stood up and walked out the door.

"I bet you will Naruto, I bet you will." Sarutobi said as he make some clones to finish up his paperwork for the day as he opened the secret compartment in the third drawer of his desk and pulled out his most prized possession. He opened the special gold edition of icha icha: paradise that Naruto bought him for his birthday.

For hours perverted giggles could be heard coming from the Hokage's office.

**1 week later chunnin finals**

Naruto slowly came to the waking world. He had horribly nightmares that he knew where just memories from Kyubbi. Man he missed that furball it had been awhile since he and Kyubbi had merged completely and Kyubbi passed on to join his family in the otherworld.

Naruto heard a sigh next to him and smiled as he looked over at his fiancé. He remembered when he proposed to her. It was one of his happiest memories. She had fainted and it took an hour for her to come to and nearly choke him to death in a hug while she screamed yes over and over.

Hinata looked up at him and stretched enjoying the warmth they shared.

"I guess it's time to get ready to go it wouldn't do for us to be late." Naruto said as they kissed and got out of the bed to get dressed.

"So today's the day the invasions supposed to happen?" Hinata asked Naruto.

He sigh "yes it's today, so much is going to happen today." Naruto said sadly as they got dressed and equipped for war.

"I know you love him but this is his choice and we must respect it and we'll see him again eventually." Hinata said trying to comfort the man she loved.

He smiled at her "yes I know he's a shinobi till the very end, but no matter what I'll be there when it happens." Naruto said

Hinata just nodded knowing she couldn't change his mind. "Just come back alive." She said.

He nodded at her seeing the concern for him clearly in her eyes. "I swear on my demonic blood." Naruto said knowing that he had to fulfill that promise no matter what.

Hinata nodded knowing the rules very well on oaths sworn by a demon.

They went together down stairs to get some breakfast before heading out towards the stadium.

On the way there they saw their team mate and walked over to join him and walked together in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to the stadium.

When they got there they noticed the shinobi that were there, and to their surprise Sauske was already there meditating.

Naruto walked over to Sauske and kneeled next to him and whispered in his ear so no one else could hear him.

Sauske just looked at him and nodded. Naruto nodded and walked away as the proctor came into the waiting room.

"Ok everyone this is the chunnin exam finals as you all know, the rules are that to win you have to kill your opponent or get them to surrender other than that anything goes and try to have some good matches." The proctor said before he walked out into the stadium followed by everyone else.

As they entered the stadium they were deafened by the cheers. It seemed the whole village turned out to see the finals.

Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Sauske looked around and noticed that all of the shinobi except the gennin where armed for war. They also noticed an increase in anbu patrols. Naruto also noticed the absence of his master Jiraya.

"Welcome everyone to the chunnin finals." The proctor began before his voice was drowned out by the crowed. After a few seconds the crowd calmed down.

"We are here to watch as the shinobi here will fight for the rank of chunnin." He continued.

Then he turned to the gennin on the stadium floor. "Ok first match is Sauske Uchiha against Hinata... there was a pause in which the man's eyes widened before he cleared his throat.

Naruto smirked knowing what was coming up and looked up at the Hyugga section so he could see the looks on their faces when it was announced.

"The first match is Sauske Uchiha against Hinata Namikaze." Before he could finish his voice was once again drowned out by shouting, this time from the Hyugga section of the stands.

Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing along with Shino and Sauske who where the only other gennins who knew about the engagement, even Hinata had a smile on her face.

To avoid a riot Sarutobi stood up and addressed the crowd.

At once everyone quieted down "as you have now heard Hinata Hyugga is now becoming Hinata Namikaze. This is through an engagement between her and the Yondaime's son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Sarutobi sat down as the crowd went nuts screaming profanities.

"ENOUGH" Sarutobi's voice thundered over everyone else's eliciting an immediate silence.

"Yes Naruto Uzumaki is the Yondaime's son and I have papers to prove it, this heritage was kept a secret to avoid assassination attempt when the boy couldn't handle them but now he is ready to take up the name Namikaze once again." Sarutobi explained to the crowd with a smile.

Everyone in the crowd looked at Naruto and couldn't help but admit he looked like the Yondaime's ghost with whisker marks.

The proctor coughed and everyone's attention was once again drawn to him.

"We will now begin the match those two that are fighting this round stay here those that aren't, find your way up to the balcony the steps are over there." He said as he pointed at a set of steps that led from the stadium floor.

Everyone except Sauske and Hinata walked toward the steps while Naruto went over and kissed Hinata quick and wished her luck.

Once everyone was off the floor the proctor walked in between the two combatants and looked at each one.

"Hajime"

The proctor jumped from between the two and got a safe distance away.

Hinata and Sauske activated their doujutsu's respectively. Sauske slowly opened his eyes to revel that he had two tomoes in one eye and three in the other.

"So I see you've gained another tomoe in one eye how did you accomplish that?" Hinata questioned as she slipped into a modified version of the jyuuken.

"Training with Kakashi was pretty difficult and life threatening." Sauske replied as he slipped into the traditional Uchiha stance.

"Well as interesting as all of this we do have a fight to finish." Hinata said as she subconsciously pumped chakra into her legs. In a blur of speed both fighters ran towards each other meeting in the middle of the field where they began exchanging blows.

Sauske was quickly becoming aggravated despite the speed he acquired through his month of training he just could seem to hit her. And even though he could see her movements she was still hitting him in places.

Sauske seeing that he wasn't going to be able to win through taijutsu disengaged and flipped back several paces before flying through hand seals.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**

Sauske pumped a massive amount of chakra into the jutsu so that instead of a medium sized fireball he got one the size of several cars.

Hinata knew she couldn't dodge so she decided to use one of her defensive jutsu.

She pumped chakra into her hands and started to move them around her in a circle and every where her hands went a trail of chakra was left behind so that in a few seconds she had what seemed like a mesh screen of chakra.

"**Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho" **(protection of the eight trigrams sixty-four palms)

The fire ball impacted with the screen of chakra and kept pushing against it.

Everyone was deathly quiet and on the edge of their seats thinking that the match was going to be over.

With a yell Hinata pushed more chakra to her hands and the fireball dissipated against the screen of chakra.

After the fireball disappeared Hinata stopped pushing chakra to her hands and slipped back into the modified jyuuken stance.

Sauske smirk matched the one on her face perfectly. They were both enjoying the thrill of a worthy battle to test their skills.

Hinata tired of waiting started to go through hand seals of her own.

Sauske's eyes widened he couldn't copy the hand seals even though he knew what jutsu she was going to use, realizing that he started to flip through his own set of seals.

"**Suiton: Raging Maelstrom no jutsu" **

"**Katon: Kronos fury"**

Hinata opened her mouth as a massive quantity of water rushed out and headed straight towards Sauske.

Sauske finished a second after he and put his fingers to his mouth and blew out a huge stream of blue fire.

The two jutsu clashed and warred for dominance while steam came pouring off of the two jutsu.

After a few more seconds the jutsu canceled out leaving steam on the sides of the stadium showing the crowd the two combatants facing off in taijutsu again in a blur that only the jounin level shinobi could keep up with.

Shino and Naruto couldn't help but feel pride for their team mate at how she had grown since she was the shy girl from the academy.

Hiashi couldn't believe the power his daughter was showing. He was pissed beyond anything that she wasn't part of his clan anymore. Well he would just have to fix that at a later date.

Sauske was eyeing his opponent. She hadn't even broken a sweat after using a few A-ranked jutsu.

Sauske wouldn't show weakness but even he was starting to wear down a bit, he had about half of his reserves left before he would have to quit.

Without a spoken word the two fighters rushed each other again before exchanging blows. Hinata could help smirking knowing that she could outlast Sauske.

This time it was Hinata that jumped back a few paces but she didn't go through any seals she just smirked at Sauske.

Up in the stands Naruto and Shino smiled knowing what she was about to do.

"Oh Sauske your in my field of divination." Hinata said slowly before rushing in.

"2 palms"

"4 palms"

"8 palms"

"16 palms"

"32 palms"

"64 palms"

Hinata hit every single point before jumping back leaving Sauske to collapse onto the ground.

"Proctor you can call the match he won't be able to move" Hinata said keeping an eye on Sauske just in case he managed to do something.

"Winner…"

Before he could finish there was a blast of malevolent chakra that burst out of Sauske.

**Sauske's mind**

'_No this can't be happening; I will not lose like this I will not lose.'_

He let all his pent up frustration and anger boil over and pulled as much chakra as he could from the curse seal.

He felt the powerful chakra flooding through his system breaking open his closed chakra points.

Sauske stood up with the chakra exploding off him and opened his eyes to stare at Hinata.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the Hokage giving orders. Sauske did not want this match interrupted.

So he started to push back against the evil chakra flooding through his system and little by little he felt it leaving him and flooding back into the seal.

Hinata was amazed not only did Sauske manage to open his closed chakra points he managed to force down the chakra from the curse seal on his neck. 

"Ha ha that was close there wasn't it?" Sauske asked as he slipped back into his taijutsu stance. Hinata didn't answer him she just pushed chakra into her legs and rushed her opponent once again.

Sauske rushed at her and managed to land a kick to Hinata's stomach forcing her back.

Hinata got up shakily and started to go through hand signs.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu"**

From the puddles of water her other jutsu used a small water dragon rose from the water.

The water dragon turned its pale yellow eyes on Sauske and with a roar turn towards the young shinobi.

"**Doton: Natures Hold"**

Before Sauske could move he felt the earth underneath him shit and slide over his feet before hardening once again.

The water dragon crashed into Sauske full force, Sauske was ripped out of the earth and flung across the stadium and slammed into the wall and the water dragon just kept going pushing Sauske's battered body deeper and deeper into the wall.

Finally the water lost shape and fell to the ground. Sauske got out of the crater made by his body and limped down the wall to the floor below.

Before he could do anything else Hinata flashed through a few hand signs.

"**Ration: Electric palms**"

Lightning crackled in her palms almost like a chidori but a lot less powered.

Hinata ran forward but stopped before she got to Sauske and placed her hands in a puddle of water at her feet.

Sauske looked down and noticed the line of water leading from her to him. Before he could jump to safety he was electrified.

Instead of keeping her hand in the water Hinata pulled her hand back and watched as Sauske was knocked unconscious by the electricity.

The proctor went over to Sauske and placed his hand on his neck.

"Winner Hinata Namikaze."

The crowd went nuts shouting and cheering all except for the Hyugga section of the stands.

"Ok now on to the next fight of the day Shino Aburame and Kankuro Subaka will you please come to the floor." The proctor called out as the medic team came and got Sauske and Hinata left to join the rest of the contestants on the balcony.

"Proctor" called Kankuro "I forfeit."

The proctor scratched his head then shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok will Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Garra Subaka please come down?"

Garra appeared on the floor in a swirl of sand and across from him Naruto appeared in a bolt of lightning.

"Ok you guys have a good fight."

"Hajime" and the proctor jumped all the way to the stands he knew this was going to be a big battle.

"Naruto I look forward to proving my existence through your death, mother will enjoy your blood." Garra said in a monotone before sand exploded out of his gourd.

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter I tried to make it pretty long to make up for the fact that I haven't updated in a while. I tried to leave a few questions out there but it will all be answered in time and I know I said I was going to start winding down the story in the beginning of this chapter but the way I've gone with this chapter and the stuff I put in it is going to take quite a few more good chapters to explain and finish. But I hope that you all will enjoy the way I've gone with this story and chapter. Just remember read and review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out my computer is a piece of crap and flushed my flies including the chapter I almost had ready to post so now I have to go back and re write everything. So I apologize for the wait but I'll try to have it out by Saturday well on with the story. I do not own Naruto except for the characters I create.**

"Talking"

"_Telepathic talking"_

'_Thinking'_

"**Jutsu/summons talking/ demon talking"**

Garra's sand flew towards Naruto but was to slow to catch him as he dodged away. No matter where he went the sand followed him so Naruto started to make hand seals while he was jumping.

"**Katon: Kronos Fury"**

Naruto blew a concentrated stream of blue fire out of his mouth the impacted with the sand. After a few seconds Naruto cancelled the jutsu. The sand that had been chasing him was turned to solid glass. Not even a second later the glass exploded sending shards of glass everywhere as the sand flew toward Naruto again.

Naruto started to dodge again before disappearing from view. Garra looked around and couldn't see anything. Then out of nowhere his sand shield came up catching a kunai that was headed towards the back of his head.

Naruto appeared in front of Garra again with his eyes Narrowed and thinking furiously.

Garra stared at Naruto again before making a few hand signs and slamming his hands together.

"**Sand Tsunami"**

A massive amount of sand exploded out of the ground in front of Garra and rose up into a huge wave of sand coming towards Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened before he started to gather chakra around him and started to spin right as the sand crashed into him obscuring him from view of the crowd.

The crowd cheered thinking the Suna shinobi had killed the demon. But the cheer died in hundreds of throats as the earth started shaking.

Out of the spot that Naruto had been purple chakra exploded out of the ground showing Naruto standing there his shirt and cloak in tatters showing his sculpted chest and abs causing many girls in the crowd to change their opinion of him drastically.

In the stands Hinata was pissed and everyone near her could felt it and could see the chakra rolling off of her,

Shino understood that she was pissed at the female population eye humping her fiancé.

Down in the stadium Garra was shocked no one had ever survived his sand tsunami. Garra was starting to become afraid of Naruto but pushed his fear aside as the voice inside his head was driving him crazy.

The sand all around Naruto rose up and rushed at him. Naruto shut of his gravity seals and disappeared again.

The crowd was holding their breath to see what he would do. Garra kept looking around to find his prey when he felt a stinging sensation in his stomach and face before he was sent flying by an invisible force.

Naruto appeared in front of where Garra was laying and started to walk towards the sand shinobi.

Before he could reach Garra the sand covered him up to his neck.

"I finally caught you Uzumaki now give me your blood." Garra said with a maniacal grin on his face that gave the civilians chills.

Garra raised his hand and squeezed his hand into a fist and the sand constricted around Naruto, but instead of a fountain of gore there was a puff of smoke.

Garra was confused he could not understand what his opponent had done. Before he had much time to contemplate the turn of events his head snapped forward and he was once again flying through the air.

Naruto appeared a few meters in front of Garra. He started to slowly walk towards Garra again but before he could move more than a few feet the sand all around Garra rose up and created a sphere around the boy.

Naruto cocked his head to the side and shrugged and sped toward the sand. When he was within striking distance he slammed his fist into the sand but he was only able to dent it, and a few seconds' later spikes shot out of the sphere. Naruto quickly jumped back to avoid getting stabbed by the spikes.

Naruto jumped back and pulled out a kunai and an explosive tag. He wrapped the tag around the kunai and held it in his left hand. He held out his right hand and to everyone's surprise except for his team and the Hokage a spiraling blue sphere came to life in the palm of his hand.

"**Rasengan"**

Naruto crouched and flew towards the sand and slammed the Rasengan into the sphere. The Rasengan slowly started to drill through the sand. Naruto pumped even more chakra into the jutsu. Sand started to fly everywhere and the Rasengan started to go through the sand like it was butter.

As soon as he drilled his way through the sand Naruto threw the kunai into the hole and quickly jumped away as the sand flew apart in an explosion.

Temari and Kankuro tensed as the smoked started to clear and breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Garra standing there.

Garra was freaking out he couldn't figure out what the warm liquid was that was pouring out of the cuts on his arms.

He quickly figured it out.

"My blood, that's my blood." Garra screamed in a panic he had never bled before.

Garra turned and Saw Naruto walking towards him and he started to stumble away from his approaching opponent.

Before Naruto could do anything else he felt a Genjutsu and quickly cancelled it.

As the ninja in the stadium was canceling the Genjutsu the side of the stadium exploded and enemy shinobi poured in.

Naruto saw Garra's siblings jump down and carry him away.

Naruto was torn about what he should do so he figured best go to the chain of command and looked around for his sensei.

After a few distracting seconds of killing enemy ninja he spotted the jounins battling more enemy ninja near the smoking Kage's box and decided to head towards them.

On his way he met up with his team and Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sauske, and Kiba.

They all looked at him for orders.

"We need to make it to the jounin to get orders." Naruto said as they were being swarmed by shinobi.

Naruto made a quick decision and decided to test out his strongest jutsu. He pulled out a bunch of three pronged kunai and started to hand them to everyone with him.

"Guys throw these in all directions." Naruto ordered.

"Why how will that help us at all?" Questioned Kiba not believing for a second Naruto could help them at all.

"You'll see now just do it." Naruto ordered with a hard edge to his voice.

Without hesitating they threw the twenty plus kunai into the crow of shinobi. Naruto took out his own and threw it towards the jounin senseis.

All the jounin looked at the kunai that hit the ground in the middle of them and all their eyes widened to impossible measures.

They all looked toward Naruto to see if they were right.

Naruto was concentrating hard as he held out his right hand and a Rasengan appeared in it.

Naruto tensed and poured out a massive amount of chakra and disappeared in a flash of purple.

Every enemy shinobi fell down dead with baseball sized holds through the head.

Naruto reappeared in another flash of purple in front of the stunned jounin and smiled. He had finally resurrected his father's jutsu one that was said to be the strongest one made.

"Tokiro what are your orders?" Naruto asked snapping the jounin out of their daze.

Tokiro thought about it and finally came to a decision. "Naruto you take your team and go after those sand shinobi that took the red headed kid you were fighting and take them out of the fight." Tokiro said to which Naruto nodded his head and hesitated before making a clone. He gave the clone a scroll and slapped a chakra seal on it before jumping off to rejoin his team as they headed to where Garra and his siblings had left.

While his clone and Tokiro jumped off towards the purple barrier, the clone knew it would find the Hokage there.

**With the Hokage**

Sarutobi couldn't figure out what was going on. One second he was watching the fight and the next a smoke bomb went off in the Kage's box and he felt himself being lifted away.

After he cleared the smoke he noticed the Kazekage's bodyguards split into four different people.

A few seconds later Sarutobi felt his feet hit solid ground again and felt the cold steel of a kunai being pressed against his throat,

"Isn't the chaos just wonderful Hokage-dono?" The Kazekage said in his gravelly voice.

"I can't say that I agree with you… Orochimaru." Sarutobi said as he drove his elbow into Orochimaru's gut causing the rouge sannin to let go of him.

"Kukuku so you figured it out haven't you Sarutobi sensei." Orochimaru said as he peeled off the face of the Kazekage.

"Orochimaru I should have killed you years ago when I had the chance well I'll just have to fix that mistake." Sarutobi said as he pulled off his Hokage robes revealing his battle gear.

"Kukuku on the contrary it is you shall be dying today Sarutobi." Orochimaru said as he started to make hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground.

"**Edo Tensei"**

Three coffins rose up out of the ground with a number on each of them. The first one had a number one, the second a number two, and the third a number four.

Sarutobi quickly realized what was happening and made a few hand seals.

"Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu"

**Sarutobi opened his mouth and a dragon made of green flames roared out of his mouth before smashing into and incinerating the third coffin.**

**The lids to the coffins fell off the two left and out stepped the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages.**

"**Monkey is that you you've grown old." Said the Nidaime in a hollow voice.**

"**Orochimaru you are a disgusting creature for perverting the memories of these great people." Sarutobi yelled.**

"**Whatever you say Sarutobi-**_**sensei**_**" Orochimaru said in a mocking tone.**

**Orochimaru reached into the kunai holster on his thigh and pulled out two kunais with seals on them.**

"**But you will be the one to die today" He said as he placed the kunai into the back of the undead Hokage's head. **

**As soon as the kunais had fully entered their skull all of the color rushed into the Hokage's once grey skin.**

"**Ah there my puppets should be ready to go now Shodaime, Nidaime kill Sarutobi." Orochimaru ordered with an insane laugh.**

"**Sorry monkey but it looks like we will have to fight." Said the Shodaime as he and the Nidaime rushed at Sarutobi.**

"**And I hope you will forgive me for what I have to do." Sarutobi said before he engaged the two Hokages.**

**Sarutobi was having a hard time fighting both Hokage's at the same time when the Nidaime flipped back a few paces and started doing seals.**

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu"**

The Nidaime opened his mouth and spat out a massive quantity of water which started to twist and spiral into the shape of a dragon with pale yellow eyes. The dragon turned to look at Sarutobi and with a thunderous roar flew towards the old Hokage at blinding speeds.

Sarutobi thinking quickly started to make his own hand seals.

"Doton Doryuuheki"

Sarutobi quickly spat out a large amount of mud which rose up and solidified into a stone wall in front of him.

With a roar the water dragon collided with the wall and kept pushing with both Hokages pushing large amounts of chakra into both jutsu.

The mud wall in front of him started to crack so Sarutobi jumped out from behind just as the water dragon broke through the wall and crashed into the ceiling of the building they were in.

Sarutobi was breathing heavy from exertion when all of the sudden he heard a familiar and very encouraging voice behind him.

"Hey old man sorry it took me so long." Naruto said as he walked up with two anbu captains and four anbu black ops members following behind him.

"Impossible how did you get through my barrier?" Orochimaru yelled in a panic only for Naruto to point at the hole that was closing up in the barriers wall.

"Very simple really it's a seal I created that disrupts the flow of chakra into a jutsu so when used on the barrier it creates a temporary hole through which myself and these kind anbu members behind me used to aid our Hokage." Naruto explained as if it was an everyday occurrence for a 13 year old gennin to create a complicated seal that broke through a barrier when S-ranked jutsu couldn't even do the trick.

"My my you just keep surprising me Naruto-kun first the Sharingan then being able to break through my barrier, you are an interesting shinobi it's too bad you shall die alongside an old Hokage and his pet anbu." Orochimaru said in a sickly sweet voice that gave everyone the creeps.

"Sorry to disappoint you Orochimaru but none of us will die today but you and your pets." Naruto said as he started to perform seals.

"**Katon: Karyū Endan" **

Out of his mouth flew a giant dragon made of fire that flew straight towards the undead Hokages.

The Nidaime started to make seals.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki"**

The Nidaime spat out a large amount of water that formed into a wall that intercepted the fire dragon createing a large amount of steam that surrounded the two Hokage's and sannin.

Out of the steam flew the anbu as they split to take on the undead Hokage's while Sarutobi and Naruto's clone went right past them and engaged Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was beyond pissed. His plan was going perfectly until this blonde brat interrupted and turned the tides back in favor of his former sensei.

With the anbu keeping the undead Hokages busy Sarutobi was finally beginning to hope that he would be able to finish what he couldn't so many years ago.

**With team eight**

Naruto and his team where hurrying after the sand siblings hoping that they hadn't gotten away when Naruto caught a whiff of their scent with his enhanced senses.

"Come on guys we better hurry up before they get away." Naruto shouted behind him as he led his team towards where the sand siblings where.

After a few seconds of traveling at high speeds team eight came to a clearing where they saw Kankuro standing on a branch with his puppet suspended in the air in the space next to him, held there by chakra strings.

"Sorry but I can't let you guys reach Garra so prepare yourselves." Kankuro said as he got ready to charge.

With a spike of chakra Shino activated the telepathic seal that he and his team mates had placed at the base of their neck.

"_Guy's let me take care of this one while you guys go ahead of me and I'll catch up when I'm done here" _Shino said in a monotone even in his mind_._

Naruto thought quickly and assessed the situation, when he reached his decision he nodded at Shino and he and Hinata raced on ahead.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Kankuro shouted as he tried to go after the two shinobi. Only to find his way to be blocked by Shino.

"I'm sorry but your fight is with me and not my team mates." Shino stated while he made hand seals at a rapid pace his hands becoming a blur.

"**Raiton: Rairyū no Tatsumaki"**

Shino held out his hands and created a mass of electricity between them. The mass of electricity slowly formed into a dragon with black eyes that with an earth shaking roar flew towards Kankuro.

Kankuro tried to dodge the dragon but the electric dragon just kept following him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON." Kankuro screamed as he tried his best to avoid the dragon. But he tried in vain as the dragon finally caught up with him and slammed him from the tree branches on to the forest floor below.

"It's a very simple technique, one must make an extra seal in the sequence for the jutsu which places a chakra tracker into the jutsu therefore if your enemy dodges it then the jutsu will follow it until it is cancelled out or it has hit its target." Shino explained as he walked towards Kankuro while pulling a kunai out of the holster strapped to his thigh.

Shino reached Kankuro and reached down to slit his throat when he felt a stinging sensation in his back and an explosion flung him away from his target.

Shino was slammed brutally into a tree And when he looked back Kankuro was shakily getting up.

"I'll admit you almost had me with that Raiton dragon but it'll take more than that to kill me." Kankuro said as he started to move the chakra strings causing the hand of his puppet to flipped back and hundreds of senbon needles came flying out of it.

Shino quickly dodged as many as he could but he couldn't avoid all of them as he felt his body reacting sluggishly.

"Ha by now you'll be feeling the effects of the poisons that coated the needle that I got you with earlier, and now that I hit you with a few more you shouldn't be active for very long. But don't worry you'll be unconscious before the poison kills you." Kankuro said with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Well then that means I'll just have to beat you faster." Shino said as he began making hand signs but when he tried to channel his chakra he felt a liquid kind of pain flowing through his blood stream.

"Arg" Shino crumpled in pain. It felt like there was fire flowing through his veins instead of blood.

"Oh did I forget to mention the poison is made so that it is very painful to channel chakra in any form." Kankuro said with a smirk as he started to move his fingers and his puppet reacted accordingly.

The puppets arms flipped back and shot out two purple balls which exploded filling the clearing with smoke.

Shino started to make hand signs and gritted his teeth as the pain came as he started to channel his chakra again.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa"**

Shino held out his hands as a huge blast shot out of hands clearing the smoke away and sending Kankuro flying into a tree.

Shino fell to his knees gasping from the pain. By the time he finally got himself together Kankuro had disappeared.

Shino kept his guard up and seconds later thanked Kami for it as he was barely able to dodge a storm of kunai and senbon.

Shino started to send his bugs out to search for his enemy. It didn't take long before Kankuro jumped out of a bush behind him smacking the bugs that where crawling on him.

Kankuro was in trouble he could feel his chakra being sucked out of him by the bugs plus he couldn't reattach his chakra strings to his puppet.

Kankuro started to make hand signs trying to buy some time.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan"**

A dragon made of fire flew out of Kankuro's mouth and flew towards Shino. It took seconds for it to reach Shino where it exploded in a huge ball of fire.

Kankuro smiled thinking he had won when he felt a huge itch on his legs. By the time he looked down he could feel his chakra leaving his body rapidly.

Shino appeared before Kankuro and started to walk towards the incapacitated shinobi but before he could even walk three feet he collapsed.

Kankuro watched as Shino fell unconscious just in time to join him in blissful darkness.

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto and Hinata were all but flying through the trees. They knew they were catching up as Naruto could smell them clearer and clearer every second.

After a few more seconds they came to a stop in front of Garra and his sister Temari.

"Stop right there you're coming back with us." Naruto said as he and Hinata stared at Garra.

"Naruto Namikaze mother wants you blood I must kill to prove my existence." Garra said as sand started to cover his body and transformed the left half of his body into a grotesque imitation of the Shukaku mixed with Garra's face.

Garra leapt off the branch he was standing at and flew towards Naruto and Hinata at inhuman speeds.

Naruto made a hand seal and in an explosion of chakra he deactivated his weight seals as the chakra needed to maintain them rushed back into his body.

Just before Garra reached them Naruto grabbed Hinata and blurred away leaving afterimages behind him.

Garra slammed into the branch cracking it as it strained beneath his weight. Garra looked around and spotted his prey not far from him.

Naruto knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Hinata-chan stay here." Naruto ordered as he got ready to face the transformed Garra.

"Naruto-kun please be careful." Hinata begged him.

Naruto turned around and smiled the vulpine smile that only he could do.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan I won't let anything stop me from marrying you." Naruto said before turning around and blurring towards the spot where Garra was standing.

Naruto appeared in front of Garra before kicking him in the face sending the transforming shinobi flying into a tree before appearing before him again and slamming him through tree after tree.

Garra started to send more sand around his body furthering the transformation more.

Garra swung his arm at Naruto which extended far pass what it should be able to.

Naruto not expecting that was slammed into a tree before coughing up a small amount of blood.

Garra aimed his arm at Naruto and shot a bunch of sand shuriken out of the sand that covered his arm.

Naruto seeing the shuriken coming pulled out a kunai before quickly blocking all of the shuriken.

After he finished Naruto pulled back his sleeve revealing a tattoo with the kanji for sword on it. Naruto bit him thumb and swiped the blood on the tattoo and a solid black sword with a blood red handle popped out of the seal.

"Garra I can't let you cause anymore damage so be prepared I'm coming for you." Naruto said as he blurred towards Garra again appearing out of nowhere before slicing of one of Garra's sand arms before blurring away again.

Garra screamed in pain before quickly replacing the sand arm with another one before looking around to spot his prey.

Garra kept looking around not being able to spot Naruto anywhere.

"Namikaze come out or are you afraid to face a real demon." Garra shouted while still looking around.

After looking around for a few seconds Garra spotted something that he could use to his advantage. Standing on the same branch as before was Hinata who was also looking around for Naruto.

Garra swung his sand arm again and again it extended and slammed Hinata into the tree she was standing on.

Hinata gasped as the sand claw that had slammed her into the tree tightened squeezing her painfully.

"Now Namikaze if you want your mate to live you'll face me." Garra shouted before feeling an explosion of power behind him.

Garra turned around to see Naruto standing in the middle of a cyclone of purple chakra.

"Garra you want to see a true demon then I will give you the pleasure and I will kill you for hurting Hinata-chan." Naruto said pouring out enough bloodlust to make even Shukaku shiver inside of his seal.

Garra hurried up and finished the transformation growing to the size of the real Shukaku.

"Come Naruto Namikaze I will kill you and enjoy your blood." Garra shouted as he emerged from the sand on the forehead of the tankui before making a few hand seals.

"**Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu"**

With that Garra slumped over and the eyes of the sand imitation of Shukaku changed from grey to gold.

"**I'm free finally I can cause some destruction but first where is that puny Kyubbi imitation." **Shukaku shouted as he looked around to find Naruto.

Naruto looked to where Hinata was still trapped against the tree and watched as she coughed as the sand kept squeezing tighter slowly killing her,

When he saw that Naruto grew enraged as he flared his chakra around him while activating his Sharingan he bit his thumb and made a few seal while prying that what he was about to attempt would work.

Naruto slammed his hand on the ground while calling out the name of his jutsu.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"**

A spider web of seals spread out from where his hand lay on the ground and there was a massive out pouring of chakra accompanied by a huge puff of smoke and Naruto felt himself soaring high into the sky and smiled.

A gust of wind blew through the clearing and blew the smoke away revealing Kyubbi in all of his glory with Naruto standing on Kyubbi's head.

"**Kit where am I and why is that disgrace for a demon standing before me?" **Kyubbi questioned in a rumbling voice.

"Hey furball your in the forest around Konoha and well Suna decided to invade and now I am forced to fight the container of the Shukaku and now Shukaku himself and I need some help." Naruto said with joy at seeing his friend again.

"**We'll talk about this at a later time kit for now lets just beat him so I can go back to the dinner you so rudely pulled me from." **Kyubbi rumbled before launching himself at Garra and the Shukaku.

**With the Hokage**

Sarutobi coughed up blood as he glared at his apprentice. Orochimaru wasn't in much better condition he was running low on chakra and was pretty beaten up. The only one out of them that wasn't in bad shape was the clone of Naruto's. In fact the clone was barely touched as its speed kept most of the damage away.

The anbu in the background were still battling the undead Hokages and they were losing two of the anbu were dead and the rest were running out of chakra quickly.

Sarutobi feared the worst but was strangely comforted that it was almost the end.

"Orochimaru with the last of my strength I wish to show you a jutsu that I can guarantee you've never seen before." Sarutobi said as he created two clones and started running through a long list of seals.

Naruto hung his head knowing all along that it would come to this but he hated it all the same.

Orochimaru's interest had been peaked as he let the old man continue with his seals so that he could see this jutsu.

After a few hundred seals Sarutobi started to channel his chakra and called out the name of his jutsu.

"Fuuin Jutsu; Shiki Fuujin"

**There was a flash of black that only Sarutobi could see since he was the only one that had signed the summoning contract with the Shinigami.**

**Orochimaru was getting impatient "come on old man if you're going to do something then do it already." Orochimaru yelled at the old Hokage.**

**In a flash of bluish purple a figured appeared behind Sarutobi. The figure had purple skin and black markings all over its body. It had pointy teeth and two red horns sticking out of its forehead.**

**The figure raised his hand and a blue figure appeared on a cross in front of the figure.**

The clones of the Hokage took off towards the two undead Hokages and latched onto them before the Hokages could shake they clones off.

After that the Sandaime took off and latched onto Orochimaru.

The figure reached its hand through the chakra figure on the cross and a hand appeared from the two clone's stomach and reached into the undead Hokages and began to pull out their souls.

It didn't take long but it cost Sarutobi a lot of chakra and as soon as the souls were pulled out and into the clones stomach Sarutobi yelled.

"**Seal"**

There was a flash of white and the two Hokage's bodies turned to dust and crumbled.

With another push of chakra a hand appeared out of Sarutobi's stomach and reached into Orochimaru.

Orochimaru felt a coldness enter his body and felt his body freezing and he quickly summoned his sword out of his mouth and a small purple snake came slithering out of Orochimaru's mouth and spat the Kusanagi out of its mouth.

Orochimaru couldn't move his body and made a hand seal and the Kusanagi rose up behind Sarutobi and flew towards the old Hokage. Naruto seeing that happen jumped to the Hokages rescue but was to late as the sword plunged into Sarutobi's back.

Orochimaru was shocked he knew the old man could have dodged the sword but he had deliberately let it stab him.

"What are you playing at old man why didn't you dodge that?" Orochimaru screamed feeling the cold sensation in his body getting worse by the second

"I didn't dodge it because there is no need to I am going to die in the end anyways the jutsu I am using is a self-sacrificing kinjutsu ougi I will sacrifice myself to see you ended here." Sarutobi said as he pushed even more chakra into the technique causing the purple arm to start withdrawing Orochimaru's soul.

Orochimaru was afraid he could finally see the figure behind Sarutobi and he knew the death god when he saw it. All of his hard work was about to be for nothing.

It didn't take long before the arm had pulled out Orochimaru's souls arms and kept pulled but Sarutobi knew this was it he had no chakra left.

"I can't kill you but I will take away your ambition." Sarutobi said while mentally commanding the Shinigami to cut off the soul's arms.

Orochimaru roared in pain as his arms turned purple.

"**Seal"**

Sarutobi said as he started to fall as he died then and there a true shinobi and Hokage of Konoha.

Orochimaru's sound jounin dropped the barrier and grabbed their master before jumping away.

The Naruto clone walked up to the body of the dead Hokage and looked sadly down at the smile on Sarutobi's face and was somewhat comforted that jiji-san died happy.

**With the real Naruto**

Naruto stood on top of Kyubbi facing down Shukaku with Garra asleep on its head.

"**Kit you need to wake up the median to get rid of the Shukaku." **Kyubbi said as they faced down the one tailed demon.

"Alright get me close and I'll do the rest." Naruto said as he pumped chakra to his feet just as Kyubbi lunged at Shukaku.

"**Fūton: Renkūdan"**

Shukaku slammed it's giant arm against its stomach causing a concentrated blast of air to fly out of his stomach causing Kyubbi to launch a ball of water at the air causing the two to slammed together causing a shower of rain to drench the area.

During the pause caused by that Kyubbi lunged and grabbed a hold of Shukaku.

"**Kit now"**

Naruto jumped from Kyubbi's head and slammed his fist into Garra's face causing the sand transformation to fall apart.

Naruto dismissed Kyubbi in a puff of smoke and he and Garra landed on the tree tops before jumping towards each other and Naruto landed a punch to Garra's face causing him to go flying back and land on the ground exhausted.

Naruto started to walk towards him before crouching down next to him.

Garra was freaking out "stay away from me you will not end my existence." Garra kept screaming before Naruto put a hand over his mouth.

"Garra I am not going to kill you I couldn't your just like me I know what it's like to be hated for something you can't control." Naruto said as he took his hand off of Garra's mouth,

"How are you so strong Namikaze?" Garra asked in his monotone voice.

"I fight for my precious people Garra you need to find someone you would lay your life down for and who love you for you, and before you say no one does that you need to look at your siblings they care for you a lot you should give them a chance." Naruto said just as Garra siblings landed right next to the two jinchuriki and picked Garra up before leaping away.

As they were jumping away Garra looked at his siblings and considered it worth a try to try Naruto's idea of precious people."

"Kankuro, Temari I'm sorry." Garra said before going silent again shocking the hell out of his siblings who after getting over their shock just smiled as they kept heading home.

Naruto grabbed Hinata as he headed toward the village, he already knew about the Sandaime cause of his clone and he was sad the one person who had stood up for him as a child was dead oh he was going to make Orochimaru pay when the time was right.

Naruto arrived in the village to see his friends and sensei waiting for him to arrive and they ran towards him when he came into view. Sauske was the first one to reach him.

"Are you ok where's Garra?" He asked

"Garra and his siblings left after I defeated Garra." Naruto said everyone nodded as they understood, but they all begged him for the story.

**A few days later at the Sandaime's funeral**

Naruto stood there looking like a reincarnation of his father in Minato's robe with the kanji for Konohas Yellow Flash.

Rain was pouring the gods themselves were crying for the dead Hokage. Everyone was stepping up to pay their last respects.

Finally it was Naruto's turn as he walked up to the casket with his grandfather's picture on it before placing the white flower he had on the casket with everyone else's.

"Jiji I know you can hear me so hear this on your grave I swear to become the best Hokage this village has even seen and the strongest shinobi in history and when I've accomplished that I will destroy Orochimaru for taking something precious from me and this village." Naruto said loud enough for everyone to hear bringing smiles to a lot of people's faces that know Naruto never goes back on a promise.

Everyone else started to leave leaving Naruto alone standing there even Hinata knew he wanted to be alone right now.

After awhile of standing there Jiraya appeared next to him.

"I can't believe sensei is really dead." Jiraya said while they both stood there paying respects to the fallen shinobi.

"I'm sorry to do this so soon but we have a mission." Jiraya said turning towards Naruto.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he turned to face his own sensei.

"We have to find my old teammate Tsunade so she can take the place of Sarutobi." Jiraya said.

"Alright lets go the fast we do this the faster I can get home." Naruto said as he and Jiraya started to jump across the rooftops headed towards the village gates so they could leave Konoha behind for awhile while they go find the village a suitable leader to help the villagers get over the loss of losing their Kage

**Hey everyone sorry it took so long to finish this chapter I just kept putting it off but I finally decided to finish it. One reason was that I was trying to get 190 reviews but seeing as I wasn't going to get that last review I decided to just go head. ** **Thank you to all my faithful readers who did review your** **input really helps me get these chapters out especially when I lose interest in writing now I need to know if you guys want me to keep Jiraya alive because once I'm done with the Tsunade arc this story is going to be headed down hill towards the end I feel I need to get the end over with so I don't lose interest completely and stop writing this story. That wouldn't be fair to you guys I know how it is when you're really in to a story and then the author stops writing. Also I am still going to try to make this story into a 100,000 story as was my original intention when I started this story. So thank you all I don't know when I will get the next chapter out but I will try to write as fast as I can. Till next time read and review. Ja ne **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone this will be the last time I update this story I have officially completely lost track of, and interest in this story I am sorry to those who were expecting me to finish it. There is a chance I might finish it still but until then this story is on hold and I doubt I will be picking it back up again. Once again I say that I am sincerely sorry to those who wanted to see the end of this story.**


	21. Chapter 21

**After the responses that people gave me when I said I wanted to stop this story I decided I kind of owed it to people to at least finish this story so in response to your reviews readers I am bringing this story of hiatus.**

"Try it again Naruto the time it takes for you to do the jutsus is too long." Jiraiya said as he caught up to a panting Naruto.

"Ok ero sennin." Naruto got the tri pronged kunai and threw it a good distance down the road and concentrated and suddenly disappeared in a flash of purple light.

Jiraiya smiled Naruto reminded him so much of Minato just seeing the boy working so hard to master his fathers jutsu brought back memories of helping Minato design the seal for the Hiraishin.

Seeing that Naruto had made it to the entrance to the village they would be looking for Tsunade in Jiraiya made a quick hand seal and shunshined over next to the **blonde**.

"So this is where we're going to find the old hag?" Naruto question the older shinobi.

"Yea this is a big gambling town and Tsunade is famous for her gambling and her luck at it."

Naruto frowned he couldn't believe they were here to find a gambling addict and ask her to be Hokage, but then again she was one of the legendary Sannin so he figured Jiraiya knew best.

The two shinobi started walking into the town looking on at the festivities going on around them.

"Naruto go have some fun I'll see you at the hotel in town." Jiraiya said as he took off towards the red light district while a lecherous grin on his face.

Naruto sighed at his sensei's antics and decided to walk around the festival and check it out.

Naruto walked around after buying himself food and checked out the games that were going on. He walked up to a stand when he noticed a depressed little girl standing in front of the stand.

"What's wrong little one?" He asked.

"I spent all my money trying to win a toy and I just couldn't get it." She said with tears in her eyes.

Naruto looked at the game and smiled. It was a simple target game, all you had to do was throw a kunai at a few moving targets.

Deciding to help the girl Naruto pulled out a little money and quickly through the kunai hit the bulls eye on all the targets. The stand owner grudgingly game Naruto the huge stuffed bear while grumbling about meddling shinobi.

Naruto walked up to the girl and handed her the bear that was as big as her body and smiled when she squealed out a million thanks.

Naruto walked off feeling good about the small good deed he had just done. It always made him feel good to help out those around him. The sun was rapidly sinking below the horizon so Naruto decided that now would be a good time to head to the hotel.

Naruto had just gotten out of the shower and gotten his boxers and pants on when there was a knock on his door. Grumbling thinking his idiot sensei had gotten drunk and just found his way to the room Naruto was in.

Naruto hadn't been worried about Jiraiya being able to find him; he was an accomplished shinobi after all.

Naruto opened the door and immediately regretted it as he stood staring into the Sharingan eyes of Itachi Uchiha.

"So what do I owe the honor of a visit from the famous S ranked missing nin Itachi the one responsible for the Uchiha massacre?" Naruto questioned as his own Sharingan flared to life.

"Naruto Namikaze you are to come with us immediately." Came the monotone reply.

"Hmmmm how about I don't and you turn around and leave." As soon as the reply came out of his mouth Naruto had to jump back as the lager mans sword came crashing down where he was standing a few seconds earlier.

"You ought to watch your tongue around your betters' gaki." The larger man said

"I could take you on right now Kisame Hoshigaki." Naruto stated calmly as he unsealed his sword from the tattoo on his arm.

"Gaki your years away from my level" Kisame said in an arrogant voice.

"Well let's find out" Naruto said as he tensed to leap at Kisame when he heard the sound of a thousand birds chirping and everyone but Itachi froze.

Itachi turned his body and started to walk down the hallway towards the sound. Naruto finally managed to get out of the room and saw Sauske standing at the end of the hallway hunched over while griping his wrist. A ball of lightning was growing steadily larger as Sauske poured even more chakra into it.

After a few more seconds Sauske looked up and Naruto saw his Sharingan spinning madly and with a cry of rage Sauske Launched himself down the hallway towards Itachi. When he got within striking range Sauske thrust his hand forward with a cry of rage.

Itachi reached out and grabbed Sauske's wrist and with a flick of his wrist snapped Sauske's wrist causing the Chidori in Sauske's hand to flicker out.

Sauske gritted his teeth in pain as Itachi slammed him into the wall.

"So little brother you have grown a little but you are still weaker than dirt. Do you want to know why you are so weak little brother; do you want to know why you will never be able to catch up with me, why you will never be more than an insignificant insect in the shinobi world, why you will never be able to avenge the clan? It is because you lack the hatred required, you lack the hatred to kill me and gain the power I have gained, look on at what hatred has gotten me." Itachi said as his eyes slowly morphed into the pinwheel shape of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

But before he could perform his technique Naruto smashed his fist into the side of Itachi face launching him down the hallway.

"Don't ever touch him again or I will kill you." Naruto stated while pulling out two tri pronged.

Itachi seeing the kunai grabbed Kisame and started heading down the hall when the walls started turning into a red fleshy substance.

That's when everyone noticed Jiraiya kneeling with his hand pressed on the floor.

"**Ninpou Gamaguchi Shibari"**

"Welcome to the stomach of the gigantic frog from mount myouboku's rock inn." Jiraya stated as he slowly stood up. 

Itachi and Kisame knew they were back into a corner so they took off in the direction that was opposite of the two kage level shinobi.

As they disappeared around the corner there was a massive explosion and Naruto and Jiraiya took off after the two criminals. When they came around the corner Naruto immediately recognized the black flames that were steady burning the frogs stomach.

Jiraiya quickly pulled out a scroll and sealed the flames away.

"I could have done that ero-sennin." Naruto said as he casually watched the deadly black flames being su8cked into the scroll.

"I know but we needed to get rid of the amaterasu flames quickly before it seriously hurt the frog's stomach permanently." Jiraiya said conversationally as he tied the scroll tight and put it away into his vest.

"What are we going to do about him?" Naruto asked pointing at Sauske.

"I don't know we'll have to call for someone to come get him but we better hurry out of here before we end up having to pay for it."

As soon as Jiraiya finished saying that they both heard a shout.

"**Konoha **Senpuu"

As they looked to see what the commotion was Jiraiya went flying into the wall from the powerful kick that connected with his jaw.

Within seconds he was back up ready to fight. As soon as he saw who it was he was pissed.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT GAI I'M ON YOUR SIDE YOU BASTARD."

Gai just scratched the back of his head sheepishly "sorry about that Jiraiya-sama I thought you were Itachi or Kisame."

"Well it's a good thing you came we needed someone to take Sauske back to Konoha anyways."

"Alight I'll be seeing you when you two return to Konoha from your mission" With that Gai grabbed Sauske's unconscious form and sped off towards the village.

"Well let's get the hell out of here" Jiraiya said as he and Naruto jumped out of the hole in the wall and took to the rooftops.

_One week later_

Naruto was pissed they had been searching every town in fire country for the past week. They would get so close only for people to tell them Tsunade had left days or hours before they arrived.

They finally came to another gambling town where someone had told them they had seen Tsunade heading towards.

When they got there they started looking around and asking questions o see if they could find Tsunade.

After searching around for a few hours they went to stop at a bar and as Jiraiya walked into the bar he got a grin that could split his face as he spotted his old teammate.

He and Naruto walked up to the table and it was obvious when they came into view neither woman looked happy to see him.

"What are you doing here Jiraiya I told you last time we spoke that I never wanted to see you or anyone from Konoha ever again." Tsunade said as she stared coldly at Jiraya.

"Look hime I'm not going to lie to or sugarcoat it, Sarutobi-sensei was killed by Orochimaru." Jiraiya said and was surprised at the lack of emotion on his teammates face.

"So sensei has finally fallen it was only a matter of time and speaking of time you are wasting mine so what do you want."

Naruto felt his blood starting to boil at her insulting his grandfather's memory.

"The council wants you to be the Godaime Hokage." Jiraiya said bluntly again.

"No' came the flat reply.

"Tsunade why you are the only person who can take on this responsibility" Jiraiya pleaded with her.

"No anyone who becomes Hokage is a fool that is asking for death and I never want to go back to that village."

"LOOK FUCK YOU BITCH NOONE DISRESPECTS THE HOKAGES OR KONOHAA NOW GET OUTSIDE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" Naruto had officially lost his patience.

"Haha you think you can take me your just a lowly gennin I bet u I can beat you with one finger." Tsunade said in a snide voice.

"Then get outside so I can kick your ass." Naruto said as he stormed towards the door.

Everyone got up and followed the angry blonde out the door. Before they could leave though Jiraya sidled up to Naruto and spoke in his ear to which Naruto nodded his head as they left the bar.

Tsunade went to one side of the street after handing her robe to the young woman with her while Naruto looked at her from across the other side of the street.

As soon as Tsunade got in position Naruto blurred towards her surpriseing the Sannin enough to allow him to score a his across her face launching her up the street.

Tsuande quickly got to her feet and noticed Naruto running towards her so she charged chakra to her fist and slammed it down on the ground creating a massive crater in the street.

Naruto quickly stopped running and after thinking about it decided to ignore what Jiraiya told him and pulled out a tri pronged kunai and threw it and after waiting a few minutes for concentration he disappeared in a flash of purple. As he reappeared he tripped on one of the cracks Tsunade had created in the street from her super powered punch.

As soon as he had used the Hiraishin Jiraiya had intervened and pulled Naruto out of the crater and slapped him upside the head.

Tsunade was amazed that Naruto could use it also meaning he was his son.

"Jiraiya what the hell were you thinking teaching Minato's son that jutsu while he was still young he hasn't even mastered it yet he's trying to use it in battle he's pathetic"

"Hey bitch I bet you I can master the jutsu in three days" Naruto shouted at her.

"Fine if I win I get all your money and if you win you can have this necklace, I'll even give you an entire week to master it." Tsunade said arrogantly.

"But Tsunade-sama you can't bet your necklace it's priceless." The young woman shouted at her master.

"Don't worry Shizune there's no possible way I can lose this bet."

With that she turned and started walking towards the hotels with Shizune, Jiraiya, and Naruto following her.

**Hey everyone sorry I would have had this chapter out a month ago but I got into some trouble and with school starting back up it's been hard to find the time. I was originally going to make this a very long chapter to make up for my long absence but I figured I kept you guys waiting long enough. And to all those that review asking me to continue thank you helped me find inspiration to keep writing but unfortunately I have to many ideas for other stories and the ideas for this story is running out so I will be wrapping this up within the next five to six chapters maybe longer but there will be some time skips within the next two to three chapters.**


End file.
